Aventuras en Hogwarts
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Una chica tiene un extraño accidente y a partir de alli vivirá una emocionante aventura, ¿Tu sueño hecho realidad? ¿Estarás capacitada para vivirlo? locuras, desastres, humor, romance, de todo aqui... basado en ODF GRAN FINAL! de la 1era temporada
1. La dimensión desconocida ¿O no lo es?

_- Aventuras de una Muggle en Hogwarts –_

_¿Como lidiar con el hecho de que tu mayor sueño no se haya cumplido? ¿Como lidiar con el hecho de que no eres quien desearías ser...? ¿Si siempre soñaste ser una bruja y no lo eres? ¿Y si te ocurre un accidente? ¿Si reescribieras la historia sin querer? ¿Que harías si tuvieses esa oportunidad? Como harás si... eres una muggle en Hogwarts_

Las frases entreasteriscos significan pensamientos

Esta es una historia de corte ligero, sacada de la aberrante imaginación de su autora, ojala la disfruten y dejen algún review... me harían muy feliz

_**Claudia Granger**_

**Capitulo Uno: La dimensión desconocida ¿o no tan desconocida?**

- Claudia Vanessa por el amor de Dios ¿vas a seguir con esa estúpida manía? Tu no sabes que esas son cosas de niños y ya tu pasaste eso hace mucho...- le decía Ally a Claudia, quien estaba releyendo el libro "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" por enésima vez

- no me importa, a mi me gusta, me los se de memoria – contestaba ella – y me gusta, nadie me ha ganado en Trivia por eso

- pero es que ya mira como tienes la habitación, los libros de Harry Potter, las películas de Harry Potter, que si esto de que si aquello ¡Hasta te has puesto a estudiar Diseño de paginas Web solo para hacer la tuya de HP! – decía Ally exasperada

- Bueno, nunca antes había tenido un fanatismo por algo, pero es que esto es sencillamente fabuloso ¿No has visto los tráilers de la ultima película? – le preguntó Claudia

- NOOOO! No estoy tan loca por eso como tu – contesto - Yo mejor me voy, luego cuando termines vendré – dijo Ally

Claudia se acostó otra vez su la cama a leer el libro.

- Como me gustaría haber ido a Hogwarts, seria magnifico estar allí, de verdad **_deseo con todo mi corazón ir a Hogwarts_** como un alumna mas – dije y sin querer se quede dormida con el libro encima...

Al Despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en un sitio extraño, unos jardines, todo un ambiente bastante raro, era de noche y vio unas luces cerca ¿un castillo?

- ¿que rayos es esto? – Preguntó Claudia desconcertada – diablos, que sueño más raro

Se acerco caminando y vio en ese momento unos carruajes tirados por unos caballos horribles, huesudos y alados y de uno de ellos bajaron una chica de cabello castaño llevando un enorme gato color canela, un chico de cabello negro y gafas redondas que llevaba una jaula con una lechuza blanca y un pelirrojo llevando la jaula de una lechucita diminuta, otro chico de cabello negro quien transportaba una espantosa planta en un tiesto, seguido por una chica de cabello rojo y liso y otra, rubia y con el pelo sucio y desgreñado, quien llevaba un collar hecho de algo raro

- Rayos! Esto pareciera que fuese Hogwarts, pero no es como el de la peli – pensó Claudia y procedió a seguirlos pero al llegar al umbral

- Un momento señorita! – exclamo la voz de una señora bastante mayor, al voltear Claudia se percato de que la mujer llevaba una túnica negra y una capa de color esmeralda

- ¿profesora McGonagall? – le pregunto tímidamente Claudia

- Si, ¿y quien se supone que es usted? – exclamo McGonagall alzando las cejas como un halcón

- Mi nombre es Claudia y no me pregunte como llegue aquí – le dijo ella precipitadamente

- Acompáñeme – dijo ella severamente y me condujo por el vestíbulo, después de interminables pasillos y corredores llegamos a una gárgola enorme, la profesora murmuro la contraseña y la gárgola se aparto

- Profesora le juro que no tengo idea de como vine a parar aquí – decía Claudia angustiada – yo estaba leyendo...

- Silencio – dijo ella seria – ya le dará esas explicaciones al director

Entramos por el espacio de la Gárgola y nos subimos a una escalera de piedra en forma de caracol la cual daba vueltas constantemente

- esto es increíble una muggle como yo en Hogwarts – murmuro Claudia extasiada y atemorizada al mismo tiempo

- ah profesora McGonagall es usted ¿y.. – empezó a decir el profesor Dumbledore al ver a la chica –

- Encontré a esta chica merodeando por aquí e intentando penetrar en el castillo – contesto la profesora McGonagall

- profesor Dumbledore, le juro que no se como paso... – le dijo Claudia rápidamente

- Un momento, me llamó por mi nombre ¿quien es usted? – pregunto intrigado

- me llamo Claudia Sarabia, soy muggle y se todo lo que ha pasado por que en el mundo muggle, yo soy fanática de Harry Potter y todo eso y me he leído los seis libros y tengo... – empezó a narrar Claudia con entusiasmo

Después de unos quince minutos el le pregunto

- como es posible que haya llegado usted hasta aquí a través de su libro? – me pregunto Dumbledore mirándola intensamente, ella supo que quería usar legeremancia contra ella para saber si decía la verdad y detalles que no hubiese narrado

- yo solo se que estaba leyendo el libro cinco y me dormí, antes de dormirme me había quejado por nunca haber sido bruja y no haber venido a Hogwarts, que lo que mas hubiese querido es ser una alumna mas – contesto Claudia echando memoria

- Bueno señorita parece que usted ha llegado aquí de una inexplicable manera, por el momento tendrá que quedarse mientras tanto y ya veremos que hacer para enviarla de nuevo a su mundo –dijo Dumbledore

- pero yo no soy bruja, no tengo nada de estas cosas de aquí, ni varitas ni túnicas ni nada ¿como haré? – Dijo desconcertada – además soy mayor que los alumnos de aquí, no puedo pasar desapercibida

- eso me encargo yo, por lo de la edad, usted tiene unos veintitrés muy bien disimulados, pero quiero pedirle algo, un favor, haga lo que yo le diga siempre, aunque le parezca ironizo o ilógico, será por el bien de todos - pidió el profesor Dumbledore

- Si no se preocupe, se que usted es un mago extraordinario y una excelente persona así que me siento tranquila – contesto Claudia

- Profesora McGonagall hágame el favor de llamar a la señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore y McGonagall salio del despacho

– solo espero que así como llegó, tenga el suficiente poder mágico como para no despertar sospechas – dijo Dumbledore al estar a solas conmigo

- rayos, no lo se, le puedo decir que me se todos los hechizos y cosas así que aparecen en los libros, pero de allí a hacerlos... – baje la cara – en que lío me he metido

- Bueno señorita, debemos ser muy cautos con los deseos, ellos nos conducen a un mundo sin limites pero no podemos desear sin pensar primero las consecuencias – dijo amablemente Dumbledore

- Ahora lo se – dijo Claudia aun con la cabeza gacha – profesor tengo que pedirle un favor urgente y no vaya a desconfiar de lo que le diga

- ¿de que se trata? – pregunto Dumbledore

- No le diga a nadie mas del profesorado la verdad sobre mi caso, mucho menos a Snape – dijo Claudia – por favor, no confíe tanto en el, no sabe lo que va a hacer...

- Tengo razones para confiar en el – dijo Dumbledore con sencillez

- realmente tiene que creerme, no confíe en el – le suplico Claudia

- esta bien, dejémoslo aquí, un ultimo favor, no le podremos decir toda la verdad a nadie, no le diga al señor Potter que han escrito libros sobre su vida por que se enfadaría, el detesta la publicidad – comento Dumbledore

- Menos mal que no ha visto entonces los fics Yaoi – pensó Claudia en voz alta

- ¿que son fics Yaoi? – pregunto Dumbledore rápidamente y Claudia se puso roja

- bueno... lo fics son historias que escriben los fanáticos, ayer había llegado a 223.560 en y los fics yaoi son homosexuales, la mayoría son Harry – Draco

Dumbledore no dijo nada, estaba sin palabras y Claudia volvió a bajar la cara, avergonzada de haber contado esto ultimo

- Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore ¿me mando a llamar? – dijo una chica de cabellos castaños bastante alborotados y con un aire de mandona

- ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?- pregunto Claudia sin poderse contener

- Si ¿y tú quien eres? – dijo Hermione altiva, en su túnica negra se destacaba una insignia de una P en rojo y dorado

- Ella, es una chica muggle que ha llegado aquí por error y mientras la mandamos de vuelta a su mundo, la haremos pasar por una prima suya, se llamara aquí Claudia Granger, tienen cierto parecido así que no será muy difícil para ustedes, además, me parece que tienen mucho en común – dijo Dumbledore haciendo un breve guiño a Hermione

- pero... – empezó Claudia

- Aquí están las túnicas serán de su talla y la varita y los libros, mañana nos encargamos de eso – dijo McGonagall entregándole una pila de túnicas con el emblema de Gryffindor

- eso contando que a mi me salga algo, de vaina chispas – dijo Claudia escéptica

- Bueno, bajen al comedor, Claudia iras a Gryffindor, no puedo ponerte el sombrero por que sencillamente, necesitamos a alguien que te ayude a adaptarte y no creo que sea conveniente que corras el riesgo de ir a otra casa – dijo Dumbledore

- rayos, siempre quise saber a que casa podría haber ido, podría ser cualquiera, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o incluso... -– dijo Claudia pero se callo, sabia que a ellos no les gustaría saber que tenia algunas aptitudes para la casa Slytherin

- Recuerda que aquí todo es distinto, no estas en el mundo muggle, no estas en el libro, estas en la realidad del mundo mágico y nada de lo que hayas leído te dará una idea de todo lo que encierra – dijo Dumbledore sabiamente

Hermione y Claudia salieron del despacho, en silencio, Claudia tratando se asimilar lo sucedido y Hermione preguntándose como había sucedido algo así y desconfiando un poco de la chica

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es el principio, estará ambientado en el libro cinco, y nada de lo que crean será suficiente, admito que quizá es una barbaridad que este escribiendo algo como esto pero aun le falta mucho por explicar, mucho por pasar ¡Quédense a ver que sucederá aquí! Si les gusto o no les gusto, por favor déjenme su comentario

_Claudia Granger_


	2. Conociendo a Viejos amigos

**Capitulo Dos: Conociendo a "viejos amigos"**

Claudia se puso la túnica sobre la ropa muggle que llevaba y salio al comedor, cuando Hermione y Claudia llegaron al comedor, al ver a la nueva chica, todos estallaron en murmullos y no se aplacaron cuando la chica se sentó directamente en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Hermione y los demás chicos

- Hermione ¿quien es..?- empezó a preguntar Ron pero un pisotón y la seña de Hermione le hicieron callar

- Buenas noches - Dumbledore había llegado al comedor y se había levantado para pronunciar su discurso, este año tenemos un cambio en le profesorado y una alumna que ha llegado para cursar quinto junto con sus compañeros en la casa Gryffindor

- Dios ¿me va a tocar el quinto? ¿Umbridge y Snape? – Murmuro Claudia – ¿por que no me borraron la memoria? ¿Por que en nombre de todo lo bueno y hermoso de este planeta me toco este libro justamente?

- ¿sucede algo Claudia? – pregunto entre susurros Hermione

- No Hermione, ya se lo que va pasar, y no me gusta – dijo Claudia al percatarse a qué altura de la historia había caído

- Mejor no me lo cuentes – contesto ella

- Les presento a Dolores Umbridge la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... – dijo Dumbledore

- ejem ejem – interrumpió una vocecita algo infantil

Dumbledore se callo la boca, y la miro, luego se sentó elegantemente como si lo más que deseara es oírla hablar

- Hola estoy muy contenta de haber venido a Hogwarts ¡Y ver tantas caritas felices que me miran! – declaro con una vocecita chillona e infantil

Todos la miraron incrédulos, de que les hablaran como a niños de cinco años

- Hola, me llamo Harry, Harry Potter ¿y tú? – dijo Harry mirando a Claudia

- Claudia... Granger, soy prima de Hermione – le dijo rápidamente

- No se parece a Daniel Radcliffe, se ve más... diferente – pensó Claudia

- No sabíamos que Hermione tuviese una prima, ¿por que no viniste a Hogwarts el año en que ella vino? – pregunto Harry

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿que decía? – Bueno, es que vivía en otro país y iba a otra escuela, pero vine aquí y me mandaron a Hogwarts – contesto Claudia mintiendo lo mas rápido posible

- Pero hay que frenar el progreso por el progreso, muchas veces nuestras probadas tradiciones no admiten retoques... – decía Umbridge

- Que horror tener que calarme esto en vivo y en directo – pensó Claudia fastidiada de tener que oír eso

- Bueno, espero que te sientas a gusto aquí – dijo Harry

- Te lo agradezco – dijo Claudia – estoy empezando a sentirme rara

El discurso de Umbridge terminó y apareció la comida

- Gracias por su discurso profesora, ha sido muy esclarecedor

- Por fin me muero de hambre – dijo Ron y empezó a comer desaforado

-por cierto te presento a Ron Weasley, es nuestro mejor amigo – dijo Hermione

- Mugcho guto – contesto Ron con la boca llena de papas, Hermione y Claudia se miraron asqueadas

- Vaya si que ha sido sumamente esclarecedor – dijo Hermione pensando en el discurso de Umbridge

- no me vas a decir que te gustó? – Preguntó un incrédulo Ron a Hermione – es le discurso mas aburrido que he oído en mi vida y eso que he crecido con Percy

- Yo no dije que me gustara sino que había sido esclarecedor – dijo Hermione

- a si? A mi me pareció que tenia mucha paja – dijo Harry

- había cosas importantes escondidas entre la paja – dijo Hermione con gravedad

- Como cuales? – pregunto Ron

- Como "hay que frenar el progreso por el progreso" o "recortar las practicas que creemos deben ser abandonadas" – contesto Hermione

- y que quiere decir eso? – pregunto Ron

- te voy a decir que significa, significa que el Ministerio esta inmiscuyéndose en Hogwarts – dijo Claudia interviniendo

- era exactamente lo que iba a decir – dijo Hermione incrédula - ¿como puede ser?

- Olvídalo – dijo Claudia poniéndose colorada ante las miradas que le dirigían el trío ante esta revelación

Los chicos siguieron comiendo y al final se levantaron rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor

- bueno espero que tu al menos no creas que estoy loco o que soy un charlatán – le comento Harry a Claudia mientras subían

- ¿YO? En ningún momento pensaría eso, se que has pasado por cosas muy duras y si me permites, déjame decirte que te admiro- dijo Claudia – eres una gran persona

- Gracias – dijo Harry algo apenado – de veras me alegra

- No le hagas caso al maldito Profeta, tú, Dumbledore, la Orden y nosotros sabemos que Voldemort ha regresado y lo único que queda es esperar y enfrentarlo – dijo Claudia

- Nunca pensé que lo llamarías por su verdadero nombre – dijo Ron incrédulo

- Es un resentido, una persona llena de odio y rencor, un asesino y no merece que todo el mundo le tenga esa reverencia ya sea por miedo o por ser un asqueroso mortífago – dijo Claudia resuelta – no se si este haciendo lo correcto pero quiero que confíen en mi

- ¿Por que lo dices? – pregunto Harry

- Por que te parecerá en ocasiones que se lo que pasó, lo que pasa y lo que pasara, es algo muy serio – dijo Claudia muy seria – quizá me adentre donde no deba pero es por el bien de todos

- Ginny! – Exclamo Hermione – te buscaba, déjame presentarte a mi prima, Claudia; Claudia ella es Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron y amiga mía

- Lo supuse – dijo Claudia al verla – encantada de conocerte Ginny

Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor

- Mimbulus Mimbletonia – dijo Claudia resuelta

- Exacto – dijo la señora gorda dándoles paso a todos

- ¿Como te sabes la contraseña si nadie nos la ha dicho? – dijo Ron mirándola con desconfianza

- ¿No les dije hace rato algo? Que iba a saber mas de lo que ustedes suponían y que confiaran en mi – le replico Claudia – yo se que te es difícil pero hazlo

- Hola Neville! – Claudia había saludado al chico que llevaba la planta al verlo penetrar por el agujero del retrato - ¿y Trevor?

- ho..Hola – dijo tímidamente Neville - ¿me conoces?

- Digamos que si, soy prima de Hermione, encantada de conocerte –dijo Claudia tendiéndole la mano – me ha hablado mucho de ti, de todos sus amigos

- Vaya! Me alegro – dijo el – ¿te gusta? – pregunto mostrándole la planta

- Bueno, no soy fanática de Herbologia, pero no niego que las Mimbulus mimbletonia son interesantes – dijo Claudia mirando la planta – son muy raras

- No me dirás que no es rara – dijo Ron mirándola con desconfianza

- Ron, por favor, no vayas a empezar – dijo Hermione

Al día siguiente, bajaron para el desayuno, al ver a cierto rubio en la mesa de Slytherin se le encendieron los bombillos

- Ese chico de aquella mesa ¿es Draco Malfoy verdad? - preguntó Claudia

- ¿Que? ¿Te interesa malfoy? – pregunto un incrédulo Harry

- no precisamente lo que piensas pero quizá sirva de algo – dijo ella mirando al rubio – por favor, no vayas a pensar mal de mi,

- pero esta mejor que Tom Felton – pensó Claudia – ¡rayos! el chico malo esta muuuy bien

- No lo hago, pero es que todo es muy extraño – dijo Harry

- Y que lo digas – suspiro Claudia – oh rayos, ¡Desayuno ingles!

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono

- Falta de costumbre nada mas – contesto Claudia resignada sirviéndose unas tostadas y algo de jugo de naranja


	3. Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo

**Capitulo Tres: Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo**

McGonagall se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor a repartir los horarios

- Oh mira que lunes! Binns, Trelawney, Snape y Umbridge, todo el mismo día, espero que los gemelos se den prisa en fabricar esos surtidos saltaclases – exclamo Ron bufando

- No puede ser que los prefectos se quieran saltar clases- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

- Miren! – exclamo Ron poniéndoles el horario en las narices

- Hola chicos – saludo Claudia

- Hola Claudia! – Contestó Fred – tu también te quieres saltar algunas clases?

- Yo solo se que no veré clases con ese viajo fraude que es Trelawney, no, no y NO – exclamo Claudia al ver el horario de Ron

- Si, siempre vive diciéndole a Harry "vas a morir..." – comento Ron

- La adivinación es una rama muy imprecisa de la magia, y con ella es improbable – comento Hermione

- Yo diría imposible – comento Claudia y se echo a reír – ella no pega ni los números de la lotería

- Señorita Claudia, haga el favor de acompañarme - dijo McGonagall al verla

- ¿tan pronto me metí en líos? – Preguntó Claudia al ver la expresión de McGonagall – rayos, fue so fast

Hermione le dio un codazo - recuerda que se supone que debes buscar túnicas, varita, libros y demás – le susurró

- upps, lo olvidé – dijo Claudia con gesto de incomoda pena – Yo y mi memoria, en seguida vuelvo chicos

Claudia salio del comedor con la profesora McGonagall y se dirigió hacia fuera del castillo

- profesora ¿que clases debo tomar? ¿Me toca hacer TIMOS igual que los demás? No quiero ver Adivinación, ya he visto lo que hace Trelawney y aunque me gusta la materia, la forma en que ella la imparte no – dijo Claudia con rotundidad

- Bueno, que clases querrías tomar? – pregunto la profesora sonriendo levemente ante el comentario de Adivinación

- Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbologia – dijo Claudia rápidamente – y lo que viene y no me gusta por los profesores son Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones, detesto a Snape y a Umbridge... ah y me gustaría, me parece interesante Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -contestó

En ese momento llegaron al vestíbulo y se toparon con...

- Buenos días profesora McGonagall y tu debes ser Claudia, si, ya el profesor Dumbledore me contó tu caso – Claudia se ruborizo – por si acaso, soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero llámame solo Tonks, bueno, vamos al callejón Diagon por un par de cosas para ti

- hola – contesto Claudia con timidez

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban en el aula de Historia de la Magia en clase con el profesor Binns, Harry intento prestarle atención, pero sentía que su concentración disminuía y finalmente el y Ron se pasaron los últimos 45 minuto jugando al ahorcado en una esquina de su pergamino

- ¿Que pasaría si este año no les prestara mis apuntes? – pregunto Hermione en el comedor durante la comida

- Que reprobaríamos los TIMOS, si quieres cargar eso en tu conciencia... – dijo Ron

- Es que no hacen ningún esfuerzo por poner atención – dijo Hermione

- NO, lo que pasa es que no tenemos ni tu cerebro, ni tu memoria, ni tu capacidad de concentración, eres más inteligente que nosotros pero no hace falta que nos lo recuerdes constantemente – dijo Ron algo molesto

Este comentario pareció aplacar a Hermione porque no volvió a decir nada en ese momento llego Claudia y tanto Ron como Harry se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio

- Hola chicos, ¿que tal Binns hoy? ¿Jugaste al ahorcado en clase? – le pregunto Claudia alegremente a Ron y Harry cuando se sentó

- Me gustaría saber como rayos haces para enterarte de todo aun no estando presente – dijo Ron algo ceñudo

- Cosas de la vida – dijo Claudia con simpleza sirviéndose chuletas con puré de papas – y no me mires con esa cara

- ¿como te fue a ti durante la mañana? No fuiste a clase – comento Harry mientras se volvía a servir papas fritas

- bueno, tuve que hacer un par de cosas – dijo Claudia – pero ya voy a entrar a las clases de la tarde, eso si, te voy a pedir un leve favorcito Harry

- Cual será? – pregunto este intrigado

- oigas lo que oigas en clase con Umbridge hazme el favor de no contestarle, solo lo hará para provocarte, quitarle puntos a la casa y darte el castigo mas retorcido que imagines, solo comparada con los que quisiera imponer Filch - dijo Claudia

- ¿sabes de qué trata? – Preguntó Harry - ¿como puedes saber cosas antes de que pasen?

- es algo que no puedo decirles, solo el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall lo saben – contesto Claudia- lo siento chicos, pero no puedo pasarme, no puedo alterar la historia solo por que estoy aquí

En ese momento llegaron los postres

- ¡Pastel de manzana! ¡Que rico! mi favorito – exclamo Claudia al verlo

- bueno, vamos andando que nos toca Pociones – dijo Ron consultando su reloj – a ver si evitamos que nos quiten puntos por llegar tarde

Terminaron de comer y salieron rumbo a clase de Pociones en las mazmorras

- Harry? – pregunto Claudia - ¿cuanto falta para el primer partido de la temporada? Gryffindor contra Slytherin

- Varias semanas, apenas el viernes son las pruebas – contesto Harry

- Me encantaría verte jugar, se que eres magnifico, pero verlo en vivo y directo debe ser alucinante – comento Claudia – debe ser magnifico volar en escoba y eso

- ¿has pensado presentarte a las pruebas? – Preguntó Harry – así lo vivirías

- No vale, ni se te ocurra, que yo juegue es el equivalente a meter a Neville y a Tonks al equipo, soy tremendamente torpe – dijo Claudia soltando la risa – no se me ocurre hacer algo tan atroz, me conformo sobremanera con ver el juego desde las gradas

Harry se echo a reír con el comentario de Claudia y justo en ese momento llegaron a las mazmorras

- ¿otra sangre sucia? – Dijo Pansy Parkinson con una risita tonta – Granger, no crees que contigo es bastante contaminación como para traer más como tú aquí

- Cállate la boca idiota – replico Claudia – no te pienso tolerar ni la primera

- Y que me piensas hacer? - Dijo Pansy en son de burla – no le tengo miedo a una sangre sucia como tu

- no me busques Parkinson – dijo Claudia – cierra esa asquerosa bocaza

- Pansy, en serio, no gastes energía con esta- dijo Draco halándola del brazo para apartarla

- No me hagas reír, ¿tu mandándome a mi? En sueños, por que no te vuelves con tu asquerosa familia muggle

- me hiciste perder la paciencia – dijo Claudia y se lanzo encima de Pansy y con una mano la agarro por los cabellos para sujetarla y con la derecha le daba puñetazos con todo el coraje que sentía, ahora sabría lo que hace alguien que la detesta con toda el alma

- No! Claudia suéltala, No! – decía Hermione tratando de separarlas

- Dale más fuerte Claudia, se lo merece, dale – decía Ron aupando la pelea

- Claudia no! – Decía Harry al ver – déjala

- déjameee – gritaba Pansy quien le metió un puñetazo en la cara a Claudia y esta perdió el equilibrio y fue Pansy quien empezó a golpearla, Claudia logro librar una mano y la agarro otra vez pero por el cuello

- aunque te estrangule desgraciada no lo haré – decía Claudia histérica

- suéltame maldita sangre sucia, suéltame - gritaba Pansy desesperada al mismo tiempo que ambas rodaban por el suelo de la mazmorra en su pelea

- QUE SE SUPONE QUE SUCEDE AQUI? – Impedimenta – exclamo una voz masculina, las chicas quedaron momentáneamente inmovilizadas y vieron con horror la cara cetrina y el pelo grasiento arriba de ellas, no podía ser más nadie que Severus Snape


	4. Después de la pelea ¿otra pelea?

**Antes que nada agradezco a los dos que me dajaron Reviews por cierto muy bonitos:**

**Delia:** Gracias, es de veras muy agradable saber que te gusto la idea loca mia de hacer este fic y espero sigas alli pendiente del fic... besitos

Claudia

**Griff:** Hola Griff Gracias por Leer mi fic, de veras que me da gusto que te haya agradado, el primero es algo raro por que es la vida muggle y caida a la historia de la chica (o sea, la loca que te escrbio la historia y responde este review, o sea, yo jeje) te aseguro que me fue insoportable, oir al Umbridge en vivo y en directo es lo mas aburrido y patetico que me ha tocado en la vida

Bueno besitos y aqui va otro capitulo del fic

_Claudia_

****

**Capitulo Cuatro: Después de la pelea... ¿otra pelea?**

- oh rayos – pensó Claudia

- Voy a hacer que la expulsen, maldita sangresucia – pensaba Pansy

- Y esta espantosa exhibición de duelo muggle, ah ya me imagino a quien se debe – dijo posando sus negros ojos en Claudia – usted, el primer día en Hogwarts y ya se ganó una detención

- lo que me faltaba – pensó Claudia

- Nadie la mandó a insultarme – contesto Claudia con fiereza – no me importa que me den una detención pero no pienso tolerar que me diga así ¿Y yo soy la única que se gana la detención¿Y esta? – Dijo señalando a Parkinson - Ella empezó

-No permito que se me hable así! veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su pelea, Diez por contestarme así y doble detención, al final de las clases – dijo Snape – Y ahora todo el mundo adentro

Claudia resoplo, ya buscaría la forma de vengarse de Parkinson, eso no se iba a quedar así

- menos mal que me dijiste que me controlara – le susurro Harry

- ¿Querías que me quedara con el insulto? Ni soñarlo – contesto Claudia entrando a la mazmorra

- Ya perdimos cuarenta puntos que estoy seguro aun no hemos ganado – dijo Ron

- Gracias Ron, eso me hace sentirme muy bien – replico Claudia sarcástica

- SILENCIO! si tengo que repetírselos serán veinte puntos menos aun – dijo Snape mirando a los chicos

Se sentaron, Ron con Hermione en un pupitre, en el de atrás, Harry se sentó con Claudia, y al final de la mazmorra en la misma fila estaban Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson

Snape empezó a explicar algunas cosas pero casi nadie tenia la cabeza en su sitio en este instante

- Hoy vamos a preparar una poción que suele salir en el examen de Titulo de Magia Ordinaria, el Filtro de Paz, pero deben prestar atención a lo que hacen... – decía Snape

La Poción era sumamente complicada, tenías que echar los ingredientes, remover un número exacto de veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj dejar hervir por determinados minutos

- Harry acuérdate del eleboro – susurro Claudia

- Ahh si es verdad – dijo el y se apresuro a echar las gotas de jarabe de eleboro

Claudia trataba de concentrarse para elaborar la poción pero los nervios la traicionaban y le costaba concentrarse, al mismo tiempo trataba de ayudar a Harry, pero en un leve descuido, una gota de sangre de la rotura que tenía en el labio cayo en el caldero y arruino la poción

- Vaya! Esto es peor que lo que intenta preparar Potter- dijo acercándose al caldero de Claudia – EVANESCO- de un movimiento de varita desapareció la poción de Claudia y la de Harry

- sigue dándome motivos para que te odie – murmuro Claudia con rencor

Después de ponerles como deberes treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre el ópalo y su uso en la fabricación de pociones, Claudia agarro su mochila y salio hecha una fiera rumbo a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... luego se detuvo por que recordó que no sabia como llegar y tuvo que esperar a los demás

- Claudia! – Hermione la alcanzo primero - ¡te peleaste con Parkinson el primer día!

- No me vengas a fastidiar con eso, no pensaba quedarme quieta cuando me había insultado y por si no lo recuerdas a ti también – replico Claudia airada

- lleva cinco años haciéndolo, no voy a caer en sus provocaciones – dijo Hermione tranquilamente – y tu lo debes saber

- Ok, si tu puedes soportarlo bien, pero yo no – replico Claudia

- ¡No se vayan a pelear ahora ustedes! – dijo Ron

- No me pienso pelear con nadie – dijo Hermione – solo quiero hacerle ver la inutilidad de lo que hizo

- Para mi no fue inútil, tuvo que ir a la enfermería – dijo Claudia con satisfacción – que lástima que no sé magia como para echarle una buena maldición

- ¿Que no sepas magia? – pregunto Ron incrédulo

- olvídalo – contesto rápidamente Claudia – son tonterías

- Claudia tienes el labio partido – dijo Harry acercándose – déjame ayudarte

- No hace falta – dijo Claudia con algo de brusquedad y le dio la espalda

La verdad era que no lo quería tener muy cerca, siempre desde que estaba en el mundo muggle Harry constituía para ella algo así como su amor platónico, pero tenerlo frente a frente y mas así de cerca... tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar inmiscuirse demasiado, no fuera a cometer una barbaridad

- disculpa si fui brusca contigo – dijo Claudia algo apenada volviéndose – es que estoy hirviendo todavía por lo de la estúpida esa

- está bien – contesto Harry y sonrió levemente

En ese momento llegaron todos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y entraron. Abrieron sus mochilas y sacaron las varitas... excepto Claudia que quería retrasar lo más posible ese momento, no sabia si serviría, ella estaba casi segura de que fracasaría estrepitosamente

- guarden las varitas, nos las necesitaran – dijo la profesora Umbridge

- Buenos tardes - dijo la profesora Umbridge, unos débiles murmullos se oyeron en el aula como respuesta

- ay ay ay ¿así saludan a su profesora? – Exclamó la profesora Umbridge con esa voz cantarina – volvamos a intentarlo, quiero que digan buenas tardes profesora Umbridge

- Buenas tardes profesora Umbridge – dijeron los alumnos

- dios, que tortura – murmuro Claudia

En ese momento hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecieron los objetivos del curso en la pizarra

- ¿todos tienen un ejemplar de Teoría de defensa Mágica de Wilbert Slinkhard? – pregunto

- Si profesora Umbridge – dijeron todos

- Estupendo, quiero que abran el libro por la página cinco y lean el capitulo uno "Conceptos elementales para principiantes", en silencio por favor –

- Que he hecho yo en esta vida para merecer esto, joder! – pensaba Claudia mientras leía el fragmento

Hermione levanto levemente la mano y la profesora se acerco

- ¿Quería hacer alguna pregunta sobre el capitulo querida? – le dijo a Hermione

- No, no es sobre el capitulo, tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso –contesto Hermione

- ¿Como se llama, por favor? – pregunto arqueando las cejas

- Hermione Granger – dijo ella

- señorita Granger, los objetivos del curso están muy claros si los lee con detenimiento – contesto la profesora Umbridge con fingida dulzura

- Pues no, ahí no dice nada acerca de la práctica de los hechizos defensivos – dijo Hermione

- ¿La práctica de los hechizos defensivos? Vera no creo que se a necesario... – seguía diciendo la profesora Umbridge a Hermione

- Lo que estas pensando decir Harry, mejor guárdalo, te castigara – susurro Claudia a Harry

- Está bien – dijo el resignado – pero es injusto

Después de una clase en la cual tuvo que darle constantes pisotones a Harry para evitar que abriese la boca salieron para la cena

- Nos vemos chicos, tengo que ir al despacho de aquel idiota por la detención que me puso – dijo Claudia

- Yo te acompaño – dijo Hermione – aun no conoces el castillo

- Gracias, nos vemos después – dijo y se marcho con Hermione por las escaleras

- Me preocupa esto, no se que pensara Snape ponerme como castigo – comento Claudia – esto no estaba en la historia

- me lo imagino – contesto Hermione - pero tranquilízate la próxima vez

- ¿la próxima vez? – Dijo Claudia incrédula – la próxima vez que me diga sangresucia la mato, así que por eso ni te preocupes

En ese instante llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Snape

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del cap

Por favor conpadezcanme ¡Tener que soportar a ese viejo sapo¡Es Horrible! bueno gente los dejo, se me cuidan y nos vemos mañana en el capitulo que sigue

_Claudia Granger_


	5. El castigo severo con Severus

**Ante que todo gracias a mis lectores especialmente a:**

**Cygnus**

**Delia**

Griffmoon

Por sus lindos rv...gracias y aqui va

**Capitulo Cinco: El castigo severo con Severus**

- de esta no se salva – decía Ron a Harry – esta metida en tremendo lío

- ojala que no pase nada – dijo Harry- ya es suficiente que le haya quitado cuarenta puntos de un solo jalón

En ese momento los alcanzo Hermione

- ya la deje en el despacho de Snape, no sabemos cuanto tiempo este allí ni que castigo le impondrán – dijo Hermione recobrando el aliento

- Entonces yo iré a esperarla, vayan ustedes adelante – dijo Harry – nos vemos ¿vale? – y dicho esto se marcho rumbo al segundo piso

En el despacho de Snape...

- Adelante – dijo la voz de Severus Snape

Claudia abrió la puerta del despacho lentamente y entro en el tenebroso recinto

- Muy bien – dijo Snape con suavidad – ahora señorita Granger, su castigo consistirá en limpiar toda la mazmorra de Pociones, sin magia, aunque imagino debe estar acostumbrada, los prefectos de Slytherin pasaran a inspeccionar su progreso, pasado mañana le diré cual será su otro castigo

- ok, termina de rematarme – pensó Claudia con rabia – Draco y Pansy jodiendo por allí

-¿Tengo que ir inmediatamente o puedo ir a cenar primero? – pregunto Claudia lo mas tranquila que pudo

- esta bien, baje a la cena y luego a las mazmorras – dijo Snape – recuerde que no le quitare un ojo de encima mientras este aquí

- Si, señor – dijo Claudia haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra y salio del despacho rumbo al comedor, al pasar la esquina del pasillo vio a Harry salir de un tapiz

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Claudia – vaya susto me has dado

- Sabia que si no estaba alguno de nosotros por aquí te iba a costar muchísimo encontrar el camino hacia el comedor ¿que te dijo Snape? – pregunto Harry

- tengo que limpiar el aula de Pociones y el otro me lo dice el miércoles – contestó Claudia mientras bajaban – y Pansy y Draco irán a inspeccionar

- ¿QUEE? – grito Harry

- El me dijo que los prefectos de Slytherin, por lo que asumo que son ellos – dijo Claudia

- No es por eso, es que el nunca había puesto un castigo para que sus favoritos lo vigilaran, me parece raro – dijo Harry

- Bueno, no le echemos mucho coco en este momento que tengo hambre y así no puedo pensar, carro sin gasolina no anda – dijo Claudia

- Tu si que tienes cosas - exclamo Harry meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa al lado de Ginny, Ron y Hermione

- Claudia! Hermione me estaba contando que tenias una detención con Snape por haberte peleado con Parkinson ¿es verdad? – pregunto Ginny

- Si, es cierto, doble detención – contesto Claudia empezando a servirse pollo

- Parkinson esta en la enfermería aun, dice que le duele todo – comento Parvati Patil – oímos a Malfoy decirlo antes de entrar al comedor

- me alegro – Contesto Claudia – eso significa que me preocupare por uno menos

- vaya primer día Claudia – comento Ginny – te rebajaron cuarenta puntos, te dieron detención doble ¡Eres un record!

- Si, soy la única que empieza un curso con saldo negativo – dijo Claudia – pero no machaquen mas el tema por favor, ya bastante fue por hoy

- ¿Por casualidad no saben cuando es el día de excursión a Hogsmeade? Me entusiasma la idea de conocer el pueblo – comento Claudia cambiando de tema

- No he visto el tablón de anuncios pero debe ser pronto – dijo Neville quien estaba al lado de Ginny en la mesa

Llegaron los postres y todo seguía en silencio

- Bueno, nos veremos mañana tengo que cumplir mi castigo – dijo Claudia levantándose de la mesa

- te esperamos en la sala común¿ya sabes como llegar? – pregunto Ginny

- Si, creo, bueno, igual me las arreglare – contesto Claudia – pero no se cuanto tarde, tengo que limpiar toda la mazmorra

- No importa, igual te esperamos – contesto Ron y Claudia sonrió – Gracias

Salio del Gran Comedor rumbo a las mazmorras

- Aquí tiene todo para limpiar – dijo Snape saliendo de un agujero oculto en la pared – el señor Filch se encargo de traerlo, quiero que friegue el suelo de la mazmorra muy bien, la señorita Parkinson sigue en la enfermería por lo que el señor Malfoy vendrá a ver como se encuentra todo

- si, señor – contesto Claudia apretando los dientes con rabia

Agarro los cepillos y demás y se puso a limpiar la mazmorra con toda la rabia del mundo – Parkinson sigue en la enfermería, al menos valió la pena – se decía a si misma, estuvo poco mas de una hora cuando sintió unos pasos

- ya terminaste... Granger? – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras

Ella se limito a ignorarlo, siguió limpiando como si nada

- No me piensas responder – ella siguio ignorándolo

Draco se acerco fúrico – ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO NO PIENSAS RESPONDERME –

- no – dijo ella y siguio en lo suyo – vio por el reflejo del suelo que Draco sacaba la varita disimuladamente

- Ni se te ocurra usar la varita contra mi – le dijo peligrosamente – no me vas a amedrentar con eso ni con nada, no me provoques y no me conocerás

- Me estas amenazando? – dijo Malfoy fúrico al ver que la chica no se intimidaba

- Tómalo como te de la gana Malfoy – dijo Claudia y procedió a salir de la mazmorra pero Draco se puso en la puerta bloqueándole el paso

- Ni tú ni tu asquerosa prima me dan miedo, solo asco – dijo Malfoy

- cállate y deja de decir tantas estupideces – dijo Claudia

Malfoy abrió la boca y la apunto con la varita – Desma... – pero en ese mismo momento Claudia le lanzo el balde de agua sucia bañándolo por completo

- MALDITA! ME LAS PAGARAS! – Exclamo Draco molesto abandonando el aula hecho una fiera

- así estas mas de acuerdo a tu persona, rata - dijo Claudia – te dije que no te metieras conmigo

Ella salio rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor con una sonrisa y al pasar por el agujero del retrato, al llegar solo vio a Harry intentando hacer el trabajo para Snape

- Llegaste! Pensábamos que estarías casi hasta media noche – comento Harry

- Y los demás? – pregunto Claudia

- Ron y Hermione discutieron por que los gemelos estaban usando alumnos para probar los...

- Bombones desmayo, si me imagino – contesto Claudia, Harry asintió con la cabeza y continuó

– entonces se fueron a la cama hace un rato, yo me quede a esperarte y a ver si lograba hacer los deberes pero sin Hermione no se para que sirve el ópalo en la fabricación de pociones

- Y yo tampoco – confeso Claudia – si no te lo dijera, pero déjame ver el libro y sacamos eso

Harry se lo pasó, ella lo abrió y empezó a leer

- Ah se me olvido contarte, Malfoy apareció por la mazmorra y como se empezó a meter conmigo, le eche el balde de agua sucia encima, casi me maldice pero solo se marchó resoplando – dijo Claudia con una sonrisa siniestra – te perdiste de eso

- ¿Bañaste a Malfoy? – Exclamo Harry divertido – vaya! Señorita Granger, es usted de armas tomar

- Ja, no sabes las ganas que tenia de hacerle algo así, pero aun me falta mucho ¡Y tenemos que terminar esto de Pociones! – dijo y se puso manos a la obra, después de mucho rato consultó su reloj y vio que eran las dos, le paso el borrador a Harry y ambos se fueron a la cama


	6. Una rebelde integrándose a Hogwarts

**Capitulo Seis: Una rebelde integrándose a Hogwarts**

A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Hermione se volvieron a pelear esta vez por los gorros para elfos que ella había dejado en la sala común antes de acostarse y no se hablaron en toda la mañana durante la clase doble de Encantamientos y la clase doble de Transformaciones en la cual ambos profesores resaltaban la importancia de los TIMOS, Flitwick les puso a repasar los encantamientos convocadores y McGonagall los encantamientos desvanecedores

- Rayos! – exclamó Claudia enojada al salir de las clases rumbo al comedor para la comida – Ron y yo fuimos los peores en Encantamientos hoy y Harry, Ron y yo fuimos los peores en Trasformaciones, que vergüenza!

- Bueno, tendrás que aplicarte a estudiar en serio – Dijo Hermione disimulando

- No! Lo que tendría que hacer es irme por donde vine! – dijo Claudia pero solo Hermione entendió la ironía de la frase

- Lo peor era la cara de diversión que tenia Malfoy – apunto Ron – disfrutaba el hecho de que a ti no te salieran los hechizos, andaba diciéndoles a los demás de Slytherin que eras peor que Neville, una squib

- Si, pero anoche después del baño no tenia la misma actitud feliz – dijo Claudia dirigiéndose a la escaleras con intención de subir

- No vas al comedor? - pregunto Ron extrañado

– Yo no voy a comer, me voy a la biblioteca a terminar el trabajo para el mortífago ese - contesto Claudia resignada, los chicos oyeron la mención pero se abstuvieron de comentar algo sobre ello

- Yo creo que seria mejor que nosotros hagamos lo mismo, ayer adelantamos pero no mucho – dijo Harry – voy contigo

- Yo también – dijo Ron y los alcanzo, Hermione por su parte como seguía enojada con Ron no los acompaño y se fue al comedor

Los chicos se pasaron la hora de la comida documentándose para el trabajo, Claudia leía febrilmente, sabiendo que seria la única oportunidad que tendría en la vida para estudiarse esos textos y aprendérselos y copiaba con frenesí

- Claudia, la pluma va a echar humo, cálmate – dijo Harry mirando, ella levanto la cara y le dirigió una mirada severa que le recordó sobremanera a Hermione y no volvió a decir nada durante todo el rato, luego salieron rumbo a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

- No tomaría la asignatura sino fuera por que me muero por ver los unicornios y Thestrals – comento Claudia mientras bajaban por la explanada, los chicos al oír eso se encogieron de hombro y continuaron, al llegar a la mesa de caballetes oyeron a la profesora Grubbly-Plank

-¿ya están todos? – Los chicos asintieron – muy bien manos a la obra ¿quien puede decirme que son estas cosas? – Hermione levanto la mano

- Bowtruckles – contesto Hermione – normalmente viven en los árboles que se usan para hacer varitas

- correcto, diez puntos para Gryffindor – como dijo la señorita Granger normalmente viven en los árboles cuya madera se usa para la fabricación de varitas ¿pero alguien puede decirme d que se alimentan?

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano – de cochinillas pero también de huevos de hada si los encuentran - Claudia bostezó de aburrimiento

La clase transcurrió tranquila, todos dibujaban a su bowtruckle pero fue perturbada ligeramente por...

- ...Como vuelva a poner los pies aquí ese tarado de Hagrid – comentaba Malfoy muy arrogante a sus compañeros de Slytherin

Harry sujetaba a su bowtruckle al oír eso lo apretó tan fuerte que el animal le araño la mano y el lo soltó, el bicho se interno en el bosque

- Harry, no le contestes, por favor – dijo Hermione

- Como vuelva llamar tarado a Hagrid... – resoplaba Harry

Harry tuvo una pelea con la profesora Umbridge en clase, la profesora afirmo que era falso que Voldemort había regresado, Harry no se contuvo y la profesora lo castigo el viernes, tenia que ir a su despacho, por otro lado el mismo viernes Claudia tenia que cumplir su segunda detención y ninguno de lo dos podría ir a ver las pruebas, Angelina se enojo mucho por ello pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario por el momento.

- Harry, lo siento mucho, pero no te preocupes, te esperaremos en la sala común – decía Ron

- Suerte Ron – dijo Claudia al irse al despacho de Snape – confío en ti

- ¿Eh? Por que me dices eso – pregunto Ron poniéndose colorado hasta las orejas

- ¿no te vas a presentar a las pruebas? – dijo Claudia con una sonrisa

- Bueno, márchense rápido antes que les den una segunda detención a ambos – dijo Hermione metiéndoles prisa a Harry y a Claudia

- seria la tercera para mi y no gracias, paso y gano – dijo Claudia y se marchó

Harry se marcho a toda prisa rumbo al despacho de Umbridge y ella le puso a copiar con la plumilla negra "No debo decir mentiras" una y otra vez...con sangre

Por otra parte Claudia al llegar al despacho de Snape se encontró una escena repugnante, tenia que destripar un tonel de sapos cornudos (algo excesivamente asqueroso) Claudia lo miro con intenso odio y empezó con su castigo

- Cada día te odio mas maldito mortífago – pensó Claudia

- Veo que te parece asqueroso ¿verdad señorita Granger? Eres tan detestable como la sabelotodo de tu prima, pero no importa, sigue con ese carácter y te aseguro que será algo infinitamente peor la próxima – dijo Snape con maldad

- ¿Qué? ¿Me piensa reclutar para la orden tenebrosa? – soltó Claudia imprudentemente

- Cállate! – Dijo Snape airado - ¿como te atreves a decir algo así?

- ¿La verdad duele? Yo se perfectamente que usted no esta arrepentido de nada, y nada de lo que diga o haga hará que cambie de parecer, yo se perfectamente que usted esta esperando el momento adecuado para traicionar a Dumbledore y no hay algo mas asqueroso que eso – dijo Claudia con repulsión

- No se como te atreves a hablarme así y de donde secas todo eso pero te digo, estarás castigada varios días mas y te juro, que no te quitare el ojo de encima, si Potter o alguien mas se entera de esto, me las pagaras – dijo Snape furibundo

- No me mete miedo, diga lo que le dé la gana – Contesto Claudia

- Sal inmediatamente de mi despacho! Voy a pensar severamente tu castigo y no te quedaran ganas de repetir eso que dijiste – dijo Snape exudando ira por cada poro

Claudia salio del despacho a la carrera, consulto su reloj y se dirigió a la cena y luego iría a la biblioteca, aprovecharía todo su tiempo posible en el castillo para aprender, al llegar a la biblioteca vio a Hermione sentada sola con una pila enorme de libros y fue a sentarse con ella

- Ya regresaste, que rápido – exclamo Hermione al verla

-¿rápido?- pregunto Claudia – Volví antes por que Snape me echo de su despacho después de decirle unas cuantas verdades en su cara, me dijo que iba a meditar mi castigo y que ahora serian varios mas, no me quito puntos no se como, lo que si se es que me juro que me iba a arrepentir de haber dicho lo que dije

- ay Claudia ¿que le dijiste? – pregunto Hermione apartando el diccionario de Runas

- primero se metió con nosotras, dijo que era igual de insoportable que tu y que la próxima vez que me castigara seria peor, yo le dije que si planeaba meterme en la orden tenebrosa, le dije que era un mortífago sin redimir y que estaba esperando su momento para traicionar a Dumbledore – le dijo Claudia

- ¿te volviste loca? Como se te ocurrió decirle algo así? – Exclamó Hermione horrorizada – además eso no es cierto

- por que no le podía decir la verdad? – Contestó Claudia – yo se perfectamente quien es el, a mi no me puede engañar

- Pero te pasaste, realmente esta vez te pasaste – contesto Hermione mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- Mira hablando de pasarse, ¿será que puedes conseguir para esta noche solución de tentáculos de murtlap pasteurizados y escabechados? – Le pregunto Claudia – Harry lo va a necesitar de cuando vuelva de su castigo con Umbridge

- ¿por que tienes que saberlo todo? – replico Hermione molesta

- Por que ya me leí el libro – dijo Claudia con una sonrisita


	7. Adivinando y alterando todo

**Capitulo Siete: Adivinando y alterando todo**

Harry por su parte volvió a la medianoche de su castigo con Umbridge, Claudia lo esperó con el tazón y Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sillón frente al fuego, mientras tejía más gorros para elfos domésticos.

- No la vayas a despertar, esta cansada, mete la mano derecha aquí – dijo pasándole el tazón

- ¿para que quieres que meta la mano? – pregunto Harry con desconfianza

- Para que se te alivie el dolor, se lo que te hizo la maldita plumilla de la vieja loca y retorcida esa – dijo Claudia – y se que te dolió la cicatriz, díselo a Dumbledore

En ese instante Ron bajo a la sala común

- Lo he conseguido Harry! ¡Me han elegido! ¡Soy Guardián! – Exclamo Ron emocionado a Harry – le dijo Ron tendiéndole una cerveza de mantequilla

- ¿Que? Oh es estupendo! – exclamo Harry cayendo en cuenta, metió la mano en el tazón y al momento sintió alivio

Claudia se sentó otra vez aparte en la sala común con su cerveza de mantequilla en la mano

¡Lo que había dado por estar allí! Pero se sentía mal, se sentia que estaba en un mundo al que realmente ella sabia que no pertenecía y lejos de todo, encerrada en una historia ¡Que irónico!

Harry le contó a Hermione lo del dolor de la cicatriz y le advirtió que le escribiría a Sirius contándole

- No puedes poner una cosa así por escrito! Recuerda lo que dijo Moody! ¡No podemos estar seguros que no interceptan nuestras cartas! – le replicó Hermione alarmada

- De acuerdo! Me voy a la cama! – dijo Harry y se marchó furibundo al dormitorio

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano, saco su pluma y un trozo de pergamino y se puso a escribirle la carta a Sirius, la cerró con cuidado y salió rumbo a la lechucería, pero al llegar a la sala común se encontró a Claudia sentada sola frente a la chimenea apagada

- Claudia! ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora? – le pregunto Harry acercándose

- No podía dormir – le contestó ella – creo que no estoy haciendo lo correcto y me preocupa

Harry guardo disimuladamente la carta para Sirius y se sentó con ella

- No te preocupes por mi, anda a la lechucería, Sirius debe saber esto que te paso anoche – le dijo Claudia

- ¿me podrías decir quien eres? – Le pregunto Harry – siempre sabes que sucederá, es demasiado raro, no lo comprendo

- No siempre, estoy alterando todo, no se cuales sean las consecuencias de mis actos – Confesó Claudia – no sé como hacer para salir de aquí sin estropearlo todo

- No te sientas mal, en serio, tienes un don muy especial – dijo Harry

- Te aseguro que no es ningún don Harry, tengo que luchar contra todo y hasta contra mi misma – dijo Claudia mirándolo – sé que es una locura y no lo entiendes pero es así

- Ven – dijo tendiéndole la mano – acompáñame a la lechucería

- NO! Arruinaría un momento tuyo – contestó Claudia horrorizada – te vas a encontrar a alguien que te gusta allí, a solas y no quiero arruinarte ese instante

- Ven! No me importa, me gustaría platicar contigo un rato mas – insistió Harry – acompáñame

- ¿Prefieres seguir hablando conmigo y no encontrarte a Cho, solo en la lechucería? ¿Es que ya no te interesa Chang? – pregunto Claudia incrédula

- vente! – Replicó Harry – vamos, eso no importa ahora

Claudia se levantó – esta bien, vamos

Harry y Claudia salieron por el agujero del retrato

- "estoy interfiriendo demasiado en la historia, debo alejarme de ellos"- pensó Claudia –

- Yo que ustedes no tomaría ese camino – dijo Nick Casi Decapitado al verlos

- hola Nick – dijo Claudia

- Buenos días señorita! – Dijo Nick contestándole – Peeves ha preparado una broma para el primero que pase por la estatua de Lachlan el Desgarbado

- ¿que? – Preguntó Harry – ¿que cuando alguien pase se le caiga en la cabeza?

- Da la casualidad que si, la sutileza nunca ha sido su fuerte – contesto Nick con aire de estar algo aburrido – voy a buscar al Barón, quizá logre hacer algo por impedirlo – dijo y se marchó

Los chicos tomaron otro camino para ir a la lechucería

- De verdad que este castillo es hermoso – comento Claudia mientras lo recorrían – tiene tantas cosas! De verdad lo extrañare cuando me vaya

- "¿te vayas?" – Preguntó Harry abruptamente – ¿te piensas ir?

- Ese es mi destino, yo no pertenezco aquí, no soy como ustedes – dijo Claudia con pesadumbre – pero no hablemos de eso ahora, tenemos que enviar rápido esa carta

Llegaron a la lechucería y Harry llamo a Hedwig

- Que belleza! – Dijo Claudia admirando la lechuza – pero átale rápido la carta

Harry le ató a Hedwig la carta y la lechuza se marchó por la ventana, los chicos la miraron irse y luego Harry se acercó a Claudia y la miró a los ojos

- Claudia... yo – empezó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por un ruido

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la lechucería y Cho Chang entró, al verlos se quedó de piedra

- Vaya! No pensé que hubiera alguien tan pronto aquí – dijo Cho tratando de disimular

- No es lo que tu piensas Cho – dijo Claudia tratando de enmendar todo

- No he pensado nada – dijo Cho con seriedad al verla – solo vine a enviar una carta

- Yo mejor me voy, Harry, nos vemos en le desayuno – dijo Claudia sin dar tiempo a nada y se marcho rápidamente

- No pensé que estuvieras saliendo con ella – dijo Cho cuando ambos estuvieron solos

- Pero que dices! Solo somos amigos, ella es nueva y es la prima de Hermione, pero nada mas – contesto Harry

- A mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones a lo que es evidente, pero si te quieres mentir a ti mismo, allá tú – contesto Cho mientras le ataba el paquete a una de las lechuzas del colegio

- Cho! – exclamo Harry desconcertado ante lo que Cho le decía

- Olvídalo – dijo Cho y se marcho de la lechucería sin decir nada más

Claudia bajo hasta el comedor pensativa – No puedes Claudia, no puedes permitirte el lujo de fijarte en Harry, él esta en esta historia, él no es para ti, no puedes alterar todo - ¡Pero hace tiempo que ya lo hacía, simplemente con estar allí! – ¿Pero como hago? ¿Como hago para escurrirme de esta situación? – pensaba, en eso llegó al comedor

- Hola buenos días Claudia! – dijo Ron mientras se llenaba la boca de huevos revueltos

- Buenos días a todos – susurro ella

- ¿te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara – dijo Ginny - ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

- no Ginny, gracias – contesto ella con una media sonrisa y empezó a servirse un par de tostadas y a comer sin ganas, en ese momento llego Harry al comedor

- Hola Harry, buenos días – saludó Hermione

- Hola chicos, buenos días – Dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa, Claudia continuaba comiendo el silencio y no levanto siquiera la cara, Hermione miro primero a Harry, quien evitaba mirar a la chica que tenia casi al frente y Claudia, quien no levantaba la cabeza y estaba muy encerrada en si misma y ató cabos

- tenemos entrenamiento esta tarde, Harry – dijo Ron – pero me gustaría que fuésemos esta tarde para ir familiarizándome con el campo y eso

- Está bien, termino y subo a buscar mi escoba – contestó Harry

- No deberían, ya tienen bastante atrasados lo deberes y solo es la primera semana de curso – replico Hermione

- Oh vamos Hermione, tenemos todo el fin de semana – se defendió Ron

- Hermione, ellos están bastante grandes para darse cuenta de ello por sí solos – comento Claudia dejando la tostada e interviniendo – el Quidditch es su pasión y nada podrá competir contra ello

Harry levanto la mirada de su plato asombrado, las miradas de ambos se encontraron y el le sonrió


	8. Viviendo la historia original ¿o cambió?

**Capitulo Ocho: Viviendo la historia original ¿o ya se cambió?**

- A ver – pregunto exasperada Hermione mientras ambas hacían un trabajo para la profesora Sprout sobre arbustos autofertilizantes en la biblioteca – ya ví las caras de ustedes en el desayuno y sé que pasa algo raro

- es que estábamos en la lechucería solos y el me iba a decir algo, creo que importante por la forma en que se puso y en ese instante llego Cho y nos vio – dijo Claudia – yo me puse nerviosa y le dije a Cho que no era lo que ella creía y salí huyendo

- creo que estoy entendiendo mal pero ¿Estas enamorada de Harry? ¿El se esta fijando en ti? – preguntó Hermione

- Por su parte no puedo decirlo, no lo se, pero en lo que a mi respecta si, me gusta y se que no debo – confeso Claudia – pero es que tu no entiendes ¡Se perfectamente que no puedo permitirme verlo como algo posible! En cualquier momento Dumbledore encontrara la manera de devolverme a mi mundo y no estaré mas aquí, no los volveré a ver jamás pero eso no cambia lo que siento

- A el le gusta Cho ¿lo sabes? – pregunto Hermione y Claudia asintió

- Claro que lo se, como también se que ella no lo merece – dijo Claudia con rencor

- Si, pero tu no eres nadie para decidir quien le conviene o no – dijo Hermione molesta

- Claro! Como a ti te gusta Ron no hay problema! Como te mueres por el y el no tiene a nadie detrás no hay obstáculos, como tu si perteneces aquí igual que Ron esta todo bien! Pues no! – Dijo Claudia molesta dejando el diccionario en la mesa – yo también tengo sentimientos Hermione, aunque deba luchar en contra de ellos

- No pelees contra mi! Yo no tengo la culpa! – replico Hermione airada

- Solo te quiero hacer ver que no me es fácil decir: "Hola Harry, he decidido no hablarte más ya que me gustas mucho y como me caí en esta vaina a través de un libro, no puedo meterme en tu vida" – dijo Claudia con sarcasmo

- Está bien, admito que es difícil pero ¿vas a dejar que siga fijándose en ti? – pregunto Hermione

- Ni siquiera creo que lo haga, con una semana en el castillo no creo que pase algo así, el me trata por que cree que soy tu prima, no por que le interese relacionarse conmigo – dijo Claudia razonando – si no fuese por eso, me rehuiría como al resto.

Hermione no replico ante esto ultimo y siguieron haciendo la redacción, la terminar buscaron los libros de Transformación nivel intermedio para empezar la redacción para McGonagall sobre el hechizo Inanimatus Conjurus

- No me explico para que rayos hago este, sabiendo que soy muggle – se quejo Claudia

- Quizá no lo seas, quizás tengas que creer en ti misma para lograr que la magia fluya por ti, quizá solo tengas que ponerle todo tu corazón, al igual que lo pusiste para llegar hasta aquí, por que si pudiste eso, puedes eso y mas – declaró Hermione

Claudia sonrió – Gracias Hermione, viniendo de ti, es un buen consejo – le dijo

Rato después ambas salieron de la biblioteca rumbo al Gran Comedor para la comida

Los chicos por su parte fueron al campo con las pelotas a practicar un rato, Ron estaba preocupado ante la posibilidad de que Hermione no los dejara copiar, ya que tenían bastante trabajo acumulado en esa semana, después de varias horas en las cuales el juego de Ron parecía mejorar a medida que practicaban, dejaron el campo de Quidditch para comer

Hermione, Ginny y Claudia ya estaban sentadas en la mesa cuando aparecieron Harry y Ron y se sentaron también

- Son una partida de irresponsables, irse a jugar cuando no han terminado ni la mitad de los deberes! – exclamo Hermione al verlos llegar

- Hermione! Los haremos esta noche – dijo Ron – no nos des mas lata con eso

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió comiendo

- Como les fue Ron? – pregunto Claudia volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo

- Bueno... bien – dijo el

- Ginny tu bajaras a ver el entrenamiento esta tarde verdad? – Le pregunto Claudia – me gustaría ver como juegan

- Si, pensaba hacerlo, vamos a ir – declaro Ginny

- ¿y tu no piensas terminar el trabajo de McGonagall? – replico Hermione tratando de hacerle una seña a Claudia

- Lo llevo por la mitad y no tengo mas deberes atrasados, los puedo hacer en la noche junto a los chicos – contesto Claudia ignorando a Hermione y haciéndoles un guiño de complicidad a Ron y Harry

Harry se percato de la intención de Claudia, ayudarles en los trabajos para que pudiesen jugar tranquilamente y sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto complacida de que hubiese entendido, Hermione por su parte volvió a resoplar y no les dirigió la palabra en todo el resto de la tarde

Ginny y Claudia se fueron al campo charlando alegremente acompañados de los chicos

- ten cuidado Claudia, oí el comentario de Malfoy de que iba a preparar algo contra ti – comento Ginny

- Que haga lo que quiera, no me importa – dijo Claudia

- Malfoy es un ser resentido, pero ten cuidado Claudia – dijo Harry

- Se cuidarme, gracias – dijo Claudia algo mas seria

- Puede que lo sepas, pero no sabes quien es Malfoy – dijo Harry notando la frialdad en su voz

- Se perfectamente quien es Draco Malfoy, muchas gracias – replico Claudia

- ¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa? – pregunto Harry desconcertado - ¿por que me hablas de esa manera?

- Después te diré, ahora tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch – dijo Claudia sin mirarlo – suerte

Los chicos entrenaron ante la mirada del equipo de Slytherin y unos cuantos mas de esa casa que había ido a curiosear, Angelina dirigió al equipo que estaba bastante bien, excepto Ron que tuvo problemas para controlar sus nervios y sin querer en un pase, le rompió la nariz a Katie Bell, los gemelos le dieron un caramelo para parar la hemorragia pero fue peor, al final tuvieron que suspender el entrenamiento y llevaron a Katie a la enfermería.

Al llegar a la sala común Harry y Ron estaban con aspecto bastante abatido por los resultados del entrenamiento

- Como les fue? – pregunto Hermione con un tono frío

- Un completo desastre – contesto Ron dejándose caer en una butaca

- Bueno, solo fue la primera vez, tal vez las demás... – empezó a decir Hermione con intención de consolarlo

- Quien te dijo que fue un desastre por mi culpa? Estabas convencida de que lo haría mal ¿verdad? – replico Ron airado

- ¿No has visto a Claudia? – pregunto Ron a Ginny quien estaba jugando con Crookshanks

- No lo se, no la veo desde hace un par de horas, ni siquiera la vimos en la cena – contesto Ginny -

Se sentaron en la sala común a terminar de hacer los deberes pero ni Ron ni Harry adelantaron mucho, Ron estaba preocupado por su nefasta actuación en Quidditch y Harry no lograba quitarse de la cabeza varias cosas

El domingo pasaron todo el día en la sala común, rodeados de libros haciendo la redacción para McGonagall y luego una sobre las lunas de Júpiter para la profesora Sinistra, Hermione terminó compadeciéndose de ellos entrada la noche y les reviso los trabajos corrigiéndoselos, ya de mejor humor

Mas tarde llego la lechuza de Percy, Hermes, con una carta para Ron, la leyeron asombrados y luego Ron la pico en pedacitos, mas tarde cuando ellos seguían discutiendo Sirius apareció por la chimenea de la sala común y los chicos hablaron con el un buen rato, Harry le pregunto por lo sucedido y después de un rato se fue algo enfadado por que Harry no acepto encontrarse con el en Hogsmeade, con el aspecto de canuto

- me pregunto que saldrá mañana de importante en el Profeta – se preguntaba Hermione – ¿a que se refería Percy en su carta?

- Ustedes han visto a Claudia?- pregunto Harry – no la he visto desde ayer en el entrenamiento

- No, me preocupa – contesto Hermione – Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada de que se haya ido, así que debería estar en el castillo

- Harry! Consulta el mapa! Allí sabremos en que parte esta – dijo Ron

- Buena idea, déjame ir al dormitorio a buscarlo – Contesto harry y salio hacia los dormitorios, al llegar abrió su baúl y revolvió en busca del Mapa, lo hallo, lo abrió, comprobó y salio de vuelta a la sala común

- No aparece en ninguna parte del castillo – dijo un incrédulo Harry tendiéndoles el mapa a Hermione y Ron

- No puede ser... – dijo Hermione


	9. Soportando lo inevitable

**Capitulo Nueve: Soportando lo inevitable**

Claudia apareció al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno en el comedor

- Claudia! – exclamo Hermione – ¿donde estabas? Estábamos preocupados desde anoche pensando que si te había pasado algo

- No, solo cumplía mi tercera detención con Snape el sábado y como no quería ver a nadie, me encerré en un lugar secreto – contesto ella sirviéndose mas generosamente que de costumbre

- veo que traes hambre – comento Ron

- Si, a decir verdad – dijo Claudia empezando a comer

- ¿donde se supone que estabas? – pregunto Harry insistente al ver que ella esquivaba la pregunta olímpicamente

- Escondida – dijo Claudia sin mirarlo – no quería verte

Hermione levanto la mirada de su plato ¿iba a decirle lo que pasaba? No, no podía ser...

- A mi? Que te he hecho? Por que me esquivas? – le replico Harry

- Por que es lo más correcto y si de verdad quieres saber estaba en la sala de los menesteres – le contesto ella – y no te pienso decir como llegar a ella

- La sala de los menesteres? – pregunto Ron – Que rayos es eso?

- Averígualo por ti mismo – dijo Claudia

- Tuviste que salir del castillo, ya que comprobamos el mapa – dijo Ron

- Esa sala no aparece en el mapa del merodeador así que no te afanes, no la hallaras, esta en el séptimo piso cerca del tapiz donde Barnabás enseña a los Trolls a bailar ballet – le dijo Claudia

- Gracias, ya nos lo dijiste – dijo Harry

- Eso es lo que tú crees, nunca veras la entrada a menos que hagas cierta cosa y eso SI que no te lo diré – Dijo Claudia con satisfacción

En ese instante llego la lechuza con el Profeta, Hermione le puso el Knut y rápido lo abrió

- Aquí empieza la peor parte – murmuro Claudia

- No puede ser... – Exclamo Hermione extendiendo el periódico para que todos lo vieran

"Ministro de Magia emprende la reforma educativa y nombra a Dolores Umbridge primera Suma Inquisidora"

- Primera suma inquisidora? Que significa eso?

- Significa que a partir de hoy, los profesores serán supervisados y el que no da la talla a su juicio lo sacaran del colegio, que revisaran todo correo que entra y sale del castillo, que las chimeneas estarán vigiladas y que nos jodimos – contesto Claudia – todo será peor de hoy en adelante

- Suenas como Hermione pero algo más pesimista – comento Ron mirándola

- Gracioso Ron, pero cuando veas de lo que es capaz Dolores Umbridge quiero saber que dirás tu – le dijo Claudia misteriosamente

- Bueno, vámonos rápido, nos toca Pociones – dijo Hermione – no le demos mas excusas a Snape para quitarnos puntos

Los chicos miraron a Claudia

- Rayos no me miren así! A mi lo que me han dado son detenciones ese... desgraciado, pero puntos no me han vuelto a quitar desde lo de Parkinson – se defendió Claudia

- Bueno vamos ya! – exclamo Hermione

Los chicos bajaron a las mazmorras y entraron al aula de Pociones, Snape entro y se puso a repartir los trabajos sobre el ópalo

- les he puesto la nota que les habrían puesto si hubiesen presentado ese trabajo en su TIMO - dijo Snape con una sonrisita de suficiencia – en general, el nivel de redacción ha sido pésimo, espero que se esfuercen por mejorar o tendré que empezar a castigar a los burros que obtengan una D

- A alguien le han puesto una D? Ja – dijo Draco Malfoy con satisfacción y Snape le dedico una sonrisa

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Claudia revisaron rápidamente su nota y Hermione intento ver la de Harry pero este le escondió el pergamino antes,

Decidido a no darle excusas para que lo reprobaran, Harry leyó como mínimo tres veces las instrucciones antes de preparar su poción, Hermione y Claudia por su parte estaban concentradas al máximo en sus respectivos calderos, la final había quedado de color azul y no rosa como la de Goyle, envaso una muestra en una botella y se la entrego aliviado

Al salir de las mazmorras camino al comedor, Hermione empezó su perorata sobre la nota del trabajo

- Me hubiese encantado que me pusiera una E pero al fin y al cabo, esto fue evaluado como si fueran los TIMOS...

- Hermione, por favor, cállate – le replico Claudia fastidiada pregunta si quieres saber la maldita nota, pregunta nomás

- Bueno, si quieren decírmela... – dijo Hermione por lo bajo

- A mi me pusieron una I, ¿satisfecha? – le replico Ron sirviéndose sopa

- A mi también, ese proyecto de ser humano me puso I – replico Claudia visiblemente molesta – y estoy segura que merecía al menos una A

- Bueno, una buena I no tiene nada de malo – dijo Fred llegando a la mesa

- ¿pero la I no es...? - empezó Hermione

- Insatisfactorio – dijo George

- pero A es la ultima nota de aprobado, primero esta la E y luego la A – dijo Hermione

- te falta la S de supera las expectativas luego saltas a la A de aprobado, I de insatisfactorio y luego a la D de desastroso y por ultimo a la T... de Troll – dijo Claudia

Harry sintió un extraño calor en las orejas y no dijo nada

Esa tarde tuvieron Adivinación (en el caso de Hermione y Claudia, Runas Antiguas) supervisada por Umbridge, luego Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la cual Harry casi volvió a perder los estribos y se gano una segunda semana de castigos, Angelina Johnson le grito a Harry en medio del comedor por haber permitido que lo volviesen a castigar, luego los chicos tuvieron la clase de Transformaciones supervisada por Umbridge, entregaron las redacciones corregidas, a Harry le pusieron A y Claudia obtuvo una S; luego al salir, se dirigieron a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en la cual Claudia logró hacerle a Harry un encantamiento silenciador para evitar que dijese algo que acarreara que lo castigaran aun mas

- Parecías una película muda! – Se retorcía Claudia imitando a Harry abriendo la boca y cerrándola sin emitir sonido en la sala común ante la mirada fúrica de Potter - It's so funny

-No es gracioso ¿Por que rayos me hechizaste? – Replicó Harry molesto – no pude decirle lo que se merecía

- Para evitar que te castigasen, so tonto ¿no es obvio? – Contestó Claudia dejando de reír – Harry, es por ti que lo hago, no por mal

- Harry! Necesitamos que nos enseñes defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijeron Claudia, Hermione y Ron

- ¿Que? – Preguntó Harry incrédulo – se volvieron locos ¿de quien fue la idea?

- Oh vamos Harry, tu sabes hacer muchas cosas, Patronus corpóreos, y demás, nos podría ser útil – dijo Claudia

- si nos toca vernos con Quien-tu-sabes o alguno de sus Mortífagos, estar preparados nos podría ayudar – Comento Ron

- Y sacaríamos mejor nota en los TIMOS – dijo Hermione

- BASTA! – Dijo Harry - ¿de quien fue la idea?

- De Hermione y mía, hay que hacerlo Harry, cuanto antes mejor, yo se de lo que te hablo – Dijo Claudia seriamente – discreto, corremos el riesgo de que nos agarren igual pero hay que hacerlo

- Harry, a mi me pareció magnifica idea, tu sabes bastante, por favor no te niegues – le dijo Ron

- Mira, tendré que suplicarte, pero ya que estoy metida en esto, necesito saber, yo no soy buena con la varita y me da terror que pase algo y no poder hacer nada, nuestras vidas están el peligro grave y sin saber Defensa no tenemos ninguna posibilidad – dijo Claudia acercándose a Harry – te lo pido por favor

Harry la miro a los ojos y leyó en ellos sincera angustia y asintió sin pensar más


	10. Reunión encuentros cercanos del 3er tipo

**Capitulo Diez: Reunión y encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo**

Días después había una salida para Hogsmeade, esa mañana...

- Recuérdenlo, no le digan nada a Marietta Edgecombe, la chica que siempre anda con Chang, no mencionen nada de esto a ella y le dicen a Chang que no la involucre – decía febrilmente Claudia a Hermione y Ron

- Está bien, confío en tu criterio – dijo Hermione

- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, a las sangresucia y al pobretón – dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy

- Hurón hazme un favor, tírate en el inodoro y hala de la palanca, así te vas con tus congéneres – Dijo Claudia mirándolo con odio

- Conmigo no te metas – dijo Draco mientras se acercaban Crabbe y Goyle

- Entonces cállate! Tus troll de compañía no dan miedo, son demasiado idiotas para pensar por si mismos – dijo Claudia y se volvió a Hermione y Ron – vámonos, estos apestan

- Ni se te ocurra Malfoy! – dijo la voz de Harry al ver que Draco había sacado la varita e iba a apuntar a Claudia cuando se marchaba con los chicos, ellos se voltearon

- Me vas a lanzar una maldición? – Dijo Claudia enfrentándosele – hazlo! Ten lo que estoy seguro jamás en tu miserable vida tendrás

- No sabes cuanto te odio! – dijo Draco mirándola fijamente

- Ay q tierno, te adoro – dijo Claudia con sarcasmo – ¡¡Eres tan original!

- te lo juro, algún día me las pagaras todas y cada una – dijo Draco marchándose con sus amigotes hecho una furia

- Estaré esperándote – le contesto Claudia marchándose con los chicos

- Controla tu genio por favor! – Le dijo Harry – no quiero que algún día te lo topes desprevenida y te haga daño

Claudia sonrió levemente - NO pienso dejar de decirle lo que pienso acerca de el, mucho menos si me insulta – dijo Claudia – por cierto ¿tienes tu capa invisible por si a las moscas?

Harry asintió – esta bien- andando, tenemos que prever todo por si acaso - dijo Claudia

- ¿bueno vamos, a las Tres Escobas? – pregunto Ron

- Por supuesto, es el mejor sitio, hay tanto ruido y tanta gente que no nos oirán – contesto Claudia

Los chicos se fueron a Hogsmeade en medio de un día ventoso

- En este sitio hace tanto frío, se te congelan hasta los pensamientos – dijo Claudia cerrando un poco mas su abrigo

- Pero si no hace frío! – Replicó Ron – el tiempo apenas esta fresco!

- Claro, como tu estas acostumbrado, pero yo vivía en el trópico, era calido – dijo Claudia recordando su vida muggle anterior

Llegaron a las tres escobas y Harry se dirigió a la barra a pedir cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, pago y se las tendió a cada uno

- Bueno, a esperar a los chicos – dijo Hermione sentándose

Llegaron todos en grupos de tres y cuatro y se sentaron y Hermione les contó el fin de la reunión, después de mucho discutir todos aceptaron y se comprometieron a no hablar de esa reunión. Luego firmaron un pergamino que les tendió Hermione el cual estaba previamente hechizado.

- Viste como Cho no te quitaba ojo de encima – comento Hermione a Harry al salir

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y Claudia apretó el paso para no oír la respuesta de Harry

- Me parece que a alguien no le agrada el tema – Pensó Hermione al notar la reacción de Claudia

- Ojala el sapo amargado ese no se entere demasiado pronto del plan – comento Claudia para olvidar el tema de Cho y Harry le sonrió – si, a mi también me parece un sapo – le dijo al notar su mirada sonriente sobre ella

- Por que no vamos a Zonko? – propuso Ron y todos aceptaron y se dirigieron a la tienda de dulces, Harry compró un poco de todo y salieron de nuevo a pasear por el pueblo

Llegaron al castillo para la cena y luego subieron, McGonagall estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor

- Srta. Granger, haga el favor de acompañarme – dijo McGonagall – usted no – dijo al ver la expresión asustada de Hermione – usted Claudia

Claudia se volvió a ver a Harry, no sabría si seria la última vez y este le hizo un gesto tranquilizador y salio con McGonagall por el agujero del retrato, llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore poco tiempo después

- Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore - dijo Claudia con cierto nerviosismo al ver al director

- Buenas noches señorita, hágame el favor de sentarse – dijo haciendo un gesto

- Sucede algo profesor? ¿Ya encontró la forma de devolverme a mi mundo? – pegunto Claudia bastante inquieta

- No, aun no – contesto jugando con sus pulgares sin mirarla – pero creo que usted tiene algo que contarme

Claudia repaso mentalmente todo y tragó en seco ¿que de tanto seria?

- A que se refiere exactamente profesor? – le pregunto Claudia para ganar tiempo, no quería hablar sin saber cual de tantas cosas seria lo que sabia Dumbledore

- Esta usted aprovechando sus conocimientos para alterar los hechos, esto es como devolverse al pasado con un giratiempo, debemos ser muy cautos con lo que realizamos ya que nuestro futuro depende de ello y todo lo que hacemos hoy día tiene su consecuencia a posteriori – le dijo Dumbledore benévolo

- Si profesor, estoy tratando de enmendar algunos errores – dijo Claudia – espero no me castigue por ello pero es por bien, si tengo éxito, mas de un inocente podría salvarse – dijo Claudia recordando las palabras de Dumbledore en tercer año

- Muy astuto de su parte, usar mis palabras en mi contra pero es muy arriesgado lo que hace – dijo Dumbledore – usted no puede estar segura si lo que hace será para mejor a largo plazo

- hago lo que mi corazón me dicta profesor – contesto Claudia – después de haberlo meditado muy bien

- Espero no se arrepienta de ello, por cierto, he notado que se lleva muy bien con sus nuevos "amigos" – dijo Dumbledore – como los conoce tan bien...

- Si profesor – dijo ruborizándose al recordar a cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes

- Bueno, ya veremos si tiene éxito – dijo Dumbledore – pero tenga cuidado con la profesora Umbridge

- Si, ya se quien es Dolores Umbridge, ella fue la que intento matar a Harry en el verano al mandarle aquel para de dementores para evitar que siguiera propagando a verdad, lo que ella no contaba es que el supiese realizar un Patronus y que lo absolvieran en la vista – le dijo Claudia con un brillo de enojo en la mirada

- Fue ella? – Preguntó consternado Dumbledore – yo me temía que...fuese Fudge

- Cornelius Fudge no sabe que Dolores fue la que lo hizo todo, el no se imagina eso pero sin embargo estuvo muy contento de que sucediera – le dijo Claudia – Profesor, supongo que ya lo sabe pero todo Hogwarts esta siendo mas espiado que nunca, el correo lo esta revisando subrepticiamente y las chimeneas están vigiladas por Madame Edgecombe, la madre de Marietta Edgecombe, la de sexto curso de Ravenclaw, ella lo hace a petición de Umbridge

- Gracias por la información – dijo Dumbledore asintiendo – por cierto, me he enterado que usted se peleó con una alumna de Slytherin y además ha cumplido varias detenciones con el profesor Snape – dijo con una enigmática sonrisa

Claudia se volvió a ruborizar y mirando al suelo contestó – es cierto profesor, no por que este aquí de forma tan intempestiva permitiré que se me insulte y mucho menos que ese mortífago sin redimir me diga nada

- ya veo, pero te recuerdo que ese mortífago sin redimir como tu lo llamas es profesor aquí y debes respetarlo – le dijo Dumbledore

- No le pida peras al olmo, no me pida que respete a alguien que realmente no lo merece – dijo Claudia levantando la cabeza indignada – el no está de su lado, pero usted no me cree a mi ni le creerá a nadie, quizás sea a usted al único por el cual no pueda hacer nada

- Creo que eso ya esta decidido por mi parte – dijo Dumbledore amablemente aun – que tenga buenas noches

Claudia salio molesta del despacho de Dumbledore rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor pero al final se quedo merodeando por allí, cuando por fin llego a su habitación, Hermione, Parvati y Lavender estaban profundamente dormidas y se sentó en la ventana a pensar. Como no podía dormir bajó a la sala común donde amaneció...

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano y bajo a la sala común donde halló a Claudia dormida en el sofá, se acerco a despertarla

- Claudia, despierta – dijo sacudiéndole el hombro

- mmm – dijo ella removiéndose un poco y finalmente se despertó

Rayos por que me dejan sola con el - pensó Claudia al mirar que ellos dos eran los únicos en la sala a esa hora del domingo

- Esperamos por ti anoche para saber que pasaba – dijo Harry

- Dumbledore me regañó por lo de Snape – dijo Claudia tranquilamente – y yo le dije que no cambiaria mi forma de pensar acerca de el no importaba cuantas detenciones me diera

- Toma – dijo tendiéndole un chocolate de Zonko que cargaba en la mochila – te ayudara a sentirte mejor

- Gracias – dijo Claudia aceptándole el chocolate – no tenias por que haberte molestado

- Para mi no es ninguna molestia – dijo Harry con una preciosa sonrisa (N.A./ahhh It's so beautiful) – quedamos preocupados, Hermione incluso dijo que seria que tu madre enfermó y debías volver

Claudia entendió y sonrió levemente – no, afortunadamente aun no me voy Harry, pero lo haré no muy lejos

- No me gustaría que eso sucediese – dijo Harry – no después de conocerte

Por que tiene que ser tan lindo- pensaba Claudia mientras lo miraba

- Hay cosas en este mundo que son inexplicables, quizás no pueda decirte porque me voy pero si que me siento muy afortunada al haber conocido a alguien como tu – le dijo Claudia - ¿como va todo con Cho? Supe que se vieron

Harry se removió incómodamente en el asiento – preferiría no hablar de ello, discúlpame

- No, discúlpame tú a mi por entrometerme en tu vida – contesto Claudia avergonzada – no debí hacerte una pregunta tan personal

- No es eso, es que... – dijo Harry pero no pudo continuar

-por que tiene que ser tan tierno- pensó Claudia

-Por que me esquivas? ¿Crees que no sé que es de mi que te escondes?- pregunto Harry de repente

Claudia trago en seco, por lo visto su actitud era muy notoria...

- Harry, quiero decirte algo, tu me gustas demasiado y aunque sé que no puedes corresponderme... no puedo soportar más las ganas que tengo de sentir tus labios aunque sea solo una vez – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso a un muy sorprendido Harry que sin pensarlo respondió el beso que le daba la chica

- CLAUDIA! QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! – Grito una histérica Hermione desde el pie de la escalera al ver la escena


	11. Ay ay ay pillados y confesados

**Bueno gente aqui estan dos caps mas pero primero respondere rw y preguntas **

**Griffmoon**: Hola chica, no te preocupes si te retrasas, aqui seguira todo hasta que vuelvas. te respondo: pude hechizar a Harry "por arte de magia" o sea, la magia que flota en el ambiente me ayudo un poco, pero aun no me salgo del rango muggle, podria decirse que fue "suerte" ¿Por que no hechice a Draco wapo? por que no soy bruja, solo fue suerte, ademas, no he terminado con el buenaso del oxigenado huron aun

**Delia**: No, no habia desaparecido, solo que estuve a solas escondida, no me siento muy a gusto en el castillo ¡lo que es la vida! Malfoy intentara vengarse, que no te quepa duda, al fin y al cabo ¡Es Malfoy! y Hermione grito histerica por que... No estuvo bien si quieres saber lo demas, aqui esta la respuesta

**_Besos a los dos y aqui sigue el desmadre de mi fic_**

Ah y saludos a los demas lectores que se toman la molestia de leer esta atrocidad

****

**Capitulo Once: Ay ay ay pillados y confesados**

Claudia y Harry se separaron

- Ahora sí que la puse- pensó Claudia - ¿como salgo de esta?-

- Claudia! Como puedes besarte con Harry! Como puedes! – le decía Hermione mientras se acercaba a los dos en el sofá

- Lo...lo siento...no debí – dijo ella – yo mejor me voy

- NO! – dijo Harry agarrándola del brazo - Por que tienes que pelear por ello Hermione? – dijo a la defensiva

- Por que no es correcto lo que hacen! – replico Hermione

- Me perdonas Hermione pero que yo sepa, no puedes venir a decirme que es correcto y que no, mucho menos en esto – se defendió Harry

- Es mi culpa Hermione, yo le bese – Dijo Claudia – no ataques a Harry por esto

- Claudia sabiendo todo lo que pasa ¡y lo haces! – Dijo Hermione – Sabes que no debes

- RAYOS! EL DIA QUE TU SIENTAS ALGO POR ALGUIEN ME DICES DONDE QUEDA LA RAZON! EN EL CORAZON NO SE MANDA SIMPLEMENTE SE SIENTE! – Replico Claudia y bajo la voz – y yo no tengo la culpa de sentir lo que siento por Harry

Claudia se puso del mismo color que el pelo de Ginny y salio lo mas rápidamente que sus piernas le permitieron rumbo al lago

- Como pude hacerlo¡Como! – se replicaba a si misma mientras huía de allí

En la sala común

- Tu! Que Piensas? – le replico Hermione al verle ensimismado

- Que estoy en una disyuntiva pero esto lo ha resuelto un poco – dijo Harry tocándose con la yema del índice los labios, recordando el beso

- ¿Te gusta Claudia? – pregunto Hermione con los ojos desorbitados

- me gusta Cho, pero creo que me gusta más ella – confeso él, rojo como un tomate

-No puedes enamorarte de Claudia! NO! – Le replico Hermione – ella se irá en poco tiempo y no se volverán a ver jamás

- Pues solo hay un método de averiguarlo – dijo poniéndose de pie – nos vemos más tarde

- A donde vas? – dijo Ron que venia bajando por la escalera

-A buscarla – dijo Harry - adiós

- HARRY! – grito Hermione molesta

Harry salio por el agujero del retrato también y se dirigió a las cocinas primero

- Harry Potter! Harry Potter ha venido! – exclamo Dobby al verlo entrar

- Si Dobby, vengo a buscar algunas cosas para comer, no quiero ir al gran comedor – le contesto Harry

Los elfos inmediatamente le pusieron tostadas envueltas en servilletas, varias manzanas, algunos dulces y una botella de zumo de naranja que el guardo rápidamente en su mochila

- Muchas gracias! – les dijo antes de marcharse – adiós Dobby, gracias

Harry se dirigió hacia el lago y por fin la divisó, sentada sola en un rincón bastante apartado

- Por que huiste? – Le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole una manzana- toma, sé que no has desayunado, así que come

Claudia levanto la cara en la cual aun se podían ver las huellas de las lágrimas que por sus mejillas habían corrido, se seco rápidamente y tomo la manzana que Harry le tendía

- Gracias Harry, no debiste haberte molestado – le contestó Claudia

- No fue ninguna molestia pero ¿No vas a contestar a mi pregunta? – le replico Harry

- Hermione tiene razón, además no debí ser tan salida – dijo Claudia avergonzada

-"¿salida?" – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa

- Si, haberte besado así por que si – dijo Claudia – se que te gusta Cho, así como sé que ella no te conviene pero eso no me deja a mi tampoco la posibilidad de fijarme en ti –

- Y si tu me... tu... – empezó a balbucear Harry algo apenado en esa situación

- Si tú llegaras a corresponderme, seria peor – dijo Claudia adelantándose – el día que yo me vaya te hará daño esto, seria una pequeña perdida más

- No decidas por mi- replico Harry – déjame ser yo quien decida si me conviene o no pero no te adelantes

- Si lo sé, es demasiado presumir que entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts vayas a fijarte en mí – dijo Claudia e ironizó – la última en la cola y se va a llevar el premio de la lotería

- Deja de menospreciarte! – replico Harry

- Solo digo la verdad, Harry pese a todo, no me gustaría tener la culpa de que te llevases una desilusión – dijo Claudia poniéndose de pie – pero eso no significa que no te quiera, pues, aunque te parezca irónico, te quiero ante de conocerte, te adoré antes de verte, pero yo no puedo darme el lujo de soñar contigo

- Claudia, por favor – dijo Harry imitándola y levantándose de la roca el también

- Por favor? Ok para que puedas entender de una maldita vez – dijo ella enojándose ante la perspectiva de contarle toda la verdad – siéntate y óyeme por ultima vez

Harry se volvió a sentar y ella empezó a hablar

- Se que lo que más detestas en el mundo es la publicidad, desearías no ser famoso como eres, pero la verdad es que tu historia trascendió muchísimo, no solo en el mundo mágico sino también en el muggle

- ¿quieres decir que conocen mi nombre en el mundo muggle? – pregunto él incrédulo

- ¿Lo conocen? – pregunto Claudia con un leve toque de sorna en su voz - Tú has sido criado como muggle así que entenderás que han escrito seis libros y falta un séptimo, sobre cada año tuyo aquí en Hogwarts, con todos los detalles, con sonrisas y tristezas, todo, absolutamente todo, han sacado cuatro películas hasta ahora, cada una basada en el libro, han sacado todo lo imaginado, eres el mago mas conocido en el mundo después de Merlín

- No puede ser – musito el – debe ser una broma

- Si puede ser, yo no soy bruja ¿sabes? Soy más muggle que tu tía Petunia pero menos Dursley, soy mas muggle que el Internet y la electricidad, la primera vez que leí tu historia quede fascinada como nunca, me sorprendiste, seguí enganchada y compré todos los libros, me compre las películas, hasta tengo una réplica de una lechuza como la de Ron en miniatura en mi habitación!

Claudia tomo aliento y prosiguió – he podido conocer muy bien ese Harry que llevas allí guardado, ese ser maravilloso, no por ser el elegido o el niño que vivió, sino por el extraordinario ser que eres aunque no te lo creas. Has llegado a ser mi amor platónico, todos los días me quejaba de no haber nacido en este mundo y conocerte, siempre desee tener la suerte de cualquiera que estuviese cerca tuyo, ah y para tu información, no soy familia de Hermione Granger, nos vimos por primera vez el día de inicio de curso, cuando llegue aquí, no se como rayos a través del quinto libro pero lo hice, Dumbledore esta buscando la manera de devolverme a mi mundo

- NO puedo creerlo – dijo Harry – no es cierto

- lo sé todo Harry, no puedo negarlo, sé lo que pasara hasta final del curso entrante, estoy alterando la historia con mi sola presencia pero es inevitable –dijo Claudia – y deliberadamente estoy tratando de enmendar algunos errores evitándote un poco de sufrimiento

- Eres muggle? – pregunto Harry sin podérselo creer aun

- Demasiado muggle para mi gusto diría – contesto Claudia – si no quieres volver a verme o hablarme lo entenderé, pero tenia que confesarte la verdad, y no puedo hacerlo todo espero no me culpes.


	12. Lo inevitable

**Capitulo Doce: Lo inevitable...**

- No se lo va a decir? – Exclamó Hermione en el despacho de Dumbledore – pero si Harry la presiona, ella le dirá todo

- Confío que no le diga todo, así como no me lo ha dicho todo a mí –contesto el anciano – ella es una chica inteligente y no hará algo así sin pensar

- Esta presuponiendo demasiado profesor! – Exclamó Hermione – no la conoce en realidad

- Y tu si? Me temo señorita Granger, que no me hace falta tantos años para conocer a alguien lo suficiente para emitir un juicio, es un privilegio de anciano y mas aun de uno, que como yo, ha visto tanto – le contesto Dumbledore tranquilamente

- Está bien – dijo ella resignada – esperemos que sea así

Hermione salio del despacho, rogando dentro de si, que Claudia no le dijera a Harry toda la verdad

En el lago...

- No sabes lo difícil que se me hace creer que algo así haya pasado – dijo Harry

- Entiendo Harry – le dijo Claudia comprensiva – creo que será mejor que me vaya a otro sitio y te deje solo para pensar

- NO! No te vayas... no quiero que pienses que estoy enojado contigo, que te vaya a despreciar solo por ser muggle, eso lo haría Malfoy yo no – dijo Harry levantando la voz

- Si me debo ir, debo pensar, no quiero cometer un error simplemente por que este aquí, a veces me maldigo a mi misma por haber deseado esto – dijo Claudia con amargura

- Que es lo que yo haría en tu puesto? – Dijo la voz de Malfoy acercándose – la dejaría marchar para evitar contaminarme con semejante escoria

- Malfoy - dijo Harry levantándose – lárgate

- ya no te soporto maldición! – dijo Claudia lanzándose a golpearlo, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron anonadados al ver a una chica dándole golpes, los dos rodaban por la hierba mientras se daban, Malfoy quería parar los golpes pero al notar que seria inútil, hizo un esfuerzo y le dio la vuelta dejándola abajo, sujeta por las muñecas

- DEJALA MALFOY! – Gritó Harry sacando su varita _– Impedimenta_-

- QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME TOCAS UN PELO, GRANGER! – Dijo lleno de ira

- QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME INSULTAS Y TENDRE EL PLACER DE IGNORARTE – le grito Claudia aun histérica

Harry se acerco a Claudia y la agarró para evitar que se lanzara de nuevo contra Malfoy

- treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar a un prefecto –dijo Malfoy restregando la insignia a Harry y Claudia - y diez puntos menos para Potter por hechizarme

- te los metes por donde te quepa - replicó Claudia iracunda – LARGATE!

Malfoy les echó una última mirada de odio y se marchó con sus trolls guardaespaldas

- Supiese hacer la maldición asesina y lo mataría – dijo Claudia mirándolo al marchar con el mas intenso odio – a el y a Snape

- Tu no serias capaz! – dijo Harry mirándola incrédulo

- No hay que no haría! – Replicó Claudia – semejante basura solo sirven para servir a Voldemort

- Si después de todas tus detenciones y las peleas queda algún punto para Gryffindor... – musito Harry

- No hará falta... ya veras – dijo Claudia sombriamente – y no me eches la culpa de perder todos los puntos

- Por que no damos un paseo y te tranquilizas – dijo Harry acercándose – mira, tienes el labio roto – dijo y con cuidado le quitó la gota de sangre que en ellos había, sin darse cuenta fue aproximándose más y más tanto que podía mirar muy de cerca sus lunares...

- Harry! Será mejor que detengamos esto – dijo Claudia separándose de Harry – Volvamos al castillo, volvamos a la cordura

Harry la miro por un momento y se encogió de hombros - ¿quien entiende a las mujeres? - pensó

Los chicos pasaron el resto del día estudiando, haciendo deberes, Hermione no les dirigía la palabra ni a Harry ni a Claudia, por su parte Claudia esquivaba las miradas que le dirigía Harry y Ron miraba de lado a lado como partido de tenis, tratando de descifrar que pasaba entre sus amigos, al notar esas actitudes tan raras

Al día siguiente, en la sala común de Gryffindor los chicos miraban el tablón de anuncios

_Por orden de la Suma Inquisidora_

_Quedan disueltos todos los grupos, reuniones, equipos y asociaciones, se consideraran asociaciones cualquier reunión asidua de tres o más personas..._

Los murmullos y las quejas se escuchaban por doquier al bajar

- Umbridge lo sabe – musito Hermione volviendo a leer el papel – eso tiene que haber pasado

- Como rayos se entero ese viejo sapo si no lo hicimos en Cabeza de Puerco? ¿Cómo? – musito Claudia incrédula al ver el anuncio

- Que haremos? – dijo Ron

- Seguir, al precio que sea – sentencio Harry

- Los prefectos también? – pregunto Fred con algo de burla en su voz

- Por supuesto – respondió Hermione fríamente

- tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos, no podemos permitir que Umbridge nos atrape antes de tiempo, por eso, Hermione tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Claudia

Ella enarcó una ceja, Claudia la miró significativamente y ella asintió, ambas se fueron por el agujero del retrato y las escaleras rumbo a la clase de Historia de la Magia

Los chicos iban detrás de las chicas conversando

- ¿Me contaras que sucedió ayer? Ustedes estuvieron actuando muy raro –preguntó el pelirrojo

- Demasiadas cosas pero mejor olvídalo – dijo Harry recordando – no es nada importante

Ese mismo día empezó a formarse el ED y las practicas se hacían de noche, casi todos los días, Claudia les contó como llegar a la sala de los menesteres y allí practicaban. Con las monedas encantadas se comunicaban unos a otros la fecha y hora de la próxima reunión, todos estaban muy por debajo de lo esperado y más aun Claudia, que por mas que lo intentaba no lograba desarmar ni a Neville que era su pareja en las prácticas

- Estoy harta – dijo lanzando la varita al otro extremo de la habitación al final de la quinta reunión, luego de practicar por enésima vez el hechizo de desarme – no se quien me dijo que yo era capaz de lanzar chispas siquiera

- Vamos anímate! – dijo Neville acercándose a ella – a mi también me ha costado

- Si, pero yo no lo lograré, lo hago peor que un squib – dijo ella descorazonada – nos vemos en la sala común, adiós

Hizo ademán de marcharse pero una mano sujeto su brazo, ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry

- Nada de lo que digas hará que yo lo haga, recuerda quien soy – dijo ella adelantándose al sermón que creía iba a oír

- No te vayas – le dijo Harry – fui muy brusco al corregirte

- No hago nada con estar aquí, Cho esta esperando que la ayudes – dijo Claudia sin mirarlo – además yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hizo Umbridge al sacarte del equipo, esa es la verdadera razón por la que estas irritable

- ¿estas celosa? – le preguntó él aun sin entender – o es simplemente enojada conmigo

- NO! – Exclamó ella – pero no pienso explicarte paso a paso, lo que por mi mente pasa en estos momentos, estas muy duro de mollera y yo de mal humor, así que mejor me voy

Los chicos iban saliendo en grupos de dos, tres y cuatro, rumbo a sus salas comunes

- ¿Harry? – Dijo la voz de Cho fulminando a Claudia con la mirada - ¿podría hablar contigo un momento... a solas?

Claudia recogió su mochila y su varita y salió de la sala con Neville, que la esperaba para ir a la sala común, Harry la miró marcharse pero ella no se volvió y el se quedó con Cho a solas


	13. Mi mejor amigo

_Sorry por la brevedad de los saludos es q voy de emergencia_

Bsos a Laia Bourne Black, Bievenida mi nueva lectora y a mis fieles Delia y Griffmoon, Gracias por seguir mi fic

****

**Capitulo Trece: Mi mejor amigo**

- Veo que vas detrás de ella – comento Cho mirando la expresión de Harry al verla marchar

- Eso no es cierto – se defendió Harry – solo que no me gusta verla así, tan desanimada

- Últimamente estás muy pendiente de ella – dijo Cho con un levísimo tono acusador que pasó por alto para Harry

- Es la prima de mi mejor amiga y no lo esta pasando bien, realmente desearía poder hacer algo por ella – le dijo Harry mientras Cho se acercaba lentamente hasta donde el se encontraba de pie

- Sabes Harry? Tu me gustas mucho – dijo Cho acercándose tanto que Harry podía ver muy cerca de si sus ojos brillantes, sus pecas, sus labios rojos húmedos...

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor...

- No aguanto más – dijo Claudia dejándose caer en una butaca junto al fuego en compañía de Neville, el único chico que realmente la trataba en toda la casa por ser quien era y no por Hermione

- Debes ser fuerte y si tienes que luchar hazlo, no te dejes caer, eres una Gryffindor, eres una Granger – decía Neville

- No Neville, no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro, solo soy un error fortuito del destino – dijo Claudia con el ceño fruncido - ¿por que no vamos a las cocinas? Quizá hay aun pastel de manzana del de la cena – propuso

- ¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó Neville con una leve sonrisa

- NO, sino que el pastel de manzana es un buen remedio para las amarguras – dijo ella sonriendo un poco más – acompáñame

Ambos salieron por el retrato dejando atrás la torre mientras iban charlando

- He visto que tu y Hermione están algo distanciadas – dijo Neville – y se que eso te afecta y es lógico, deberías hablar con ella y arreglarlo

- Ella no me perdona, desde que me vio besándome con Harry – contesto Claudia bajando el ultimo tramo de escaleras rumbo al pasillo de los fruteros – no la culpo, se que no hacia lo correcto

- Pero si a ti te gusta Harry... – empezó Neville

- Si y a ti te gustaba Hermione y nunca le has dicho nada – dijo ella haciendo que el chico se ruborizara repentinamente

- Yo no he... – empezó Neville

- ¿Yo no he? – dijo Claudia sarcástica pero con una gran sonrisa – me basta verte cuando la miras Neville, y no te de pena confesármelo ya que por lo menos, tu eres el único aquí en quien confío – confeso Claudia – y te sabes lo que me pasa, que seas un chico no significa que no tengas sentimientos

- Sabes...? nunca nadie me ha hablado así – dijo Neville – nunca en toda mi vida

- Eres una extraordinaria persona y te aseguro que lo que digo es lo que pienso, para bien o para mal, directa o con tacto pero lo que realmente pienso y tu Neville eres una bella persona, debes vencer tu timidez y afrontar la vida, recuerda que lo mas importante es lo que uno elige en esta vida no lo que a uno le ha tocado en si – dijo Claudia

Neville sonrió agradecido antes esas palabras y Claudia prosiguió

- Con todo esto no quiero decirte que Hermione te aceptara si le dices lo que sientes por ella o que serás el mejor mago del mundo por confiar en ti mismo, significa que podrás empezar de nuevo tu vida y salir adelante, no sabes que te deparará el destino, pero si actúas con el corazón y la cabeza siempre harás lo correcto Neville, confío en ti – dijo Claudia mientras llegaban al retrato de la pera, le hizo cosquillas y encontró el pomo, lo acciono y se dispuso a entrar a las cocinas

Neville sonrió – Gracias Claudia, eres una gran amiga

- No necesariamente – dijo ella enrojecida – solo deseo lo mejor para ti

Por fin entraron a las cocinas y Dobby los recibió

- Señorita Claudia! – Dijo el elfo – es un placer verla de nuevo señorita¿que desea la señorita?

- Hola Dobby muchas gracias, quería ver si había aun pastel de manzana del postre – le dijo Claudia sonriente al elfo domestico y en ese momento aparecieron tres elfos llevando un pastel completo

- Gracias! – exclamo Neville sorprendido al verlos tan eficientes

- Dobby este es Neville Longbottom, es amigo de Harry y mío también – dijo Claudia presentándole

- Bueno, a comer pastel! – dijo Neville sentándose en una de las mesas acompañado por Claudia

En la sala común...

- ¿Donde están Neville y Claudia que no llegan? – exclamó Hermione impaciente

- Salieron casi en cuanto llegaron de la reunión – contesto Dean Thomas – se les veía algo animados cuando cruzaron el retrato

- ¿Dijeron a donde iban? – pregunto Ron sentándose en su butaca preferida

- No, simplemente salieron – dijo Dean - ¿ellos están saliendo juntos?

- No, solo son amigos – dijo Ginny – Creo que Neville ha encontrado una amiga para compartir sus cosas

- Bueno, ojala Filch ni la Señora Norris los pillen por fuera de la torre a estas horas – dijo Hermione consultando su reloj – sino les bajarán mas puntos a Gryffindor de los que ya le han quitado, aparte de una detención mas

- ¿Tú crees que Claudia tenga tiempo para otra detención¡Si se ha pasado el trimestre en castigos! – dijo Ron riendo – ha roto el record de Harry y los Merodeadores - Hermione le lanzó una dura mirada y el se calló

- Yo me voy a dormir – dijo Ginny algo incomoda – nos vemos mañana

-Yo también me marcho, buenas noches chicos – dijo Dean despidiéndose

– Mañana es el ultimo día del trimestre – dijo Ron cambiando el tema - ¿que vamos a hacer en vacaciones?

- No lo sé – dijo Hermione – yo pienso ir a esquiar con mis padres

En ese momento entró Harry por el agujero del retrato silencioso

- Harry! Por fin llegas – dijo Ron - ¿por que tienes esa cara?

- Es la única que tengo, lamentándolo mucho – dijo Harry esquivando la mirada de sus amigos

- ¿te abordó Cho al final de la reunión? – preguntó Hermione levantando la cabeza del pergamino que había empezado a escribir. Harry simplemente asintió

- Toma! – Dijo Ron en señal de triunfo - ¿se besaron? – Harry volvió a asentir

- ¿como fue? – le pregunto Ron tratando de disimular su curiosidad

- Mal, ella... ella y yo nos besamos y... – pero no alcanzo a decir el resto por que sin que ellos se percataran el agujero del retrato se había abierto dejando entrada a Neville y Claudia que venían muertos de la risa por un chiste de ella

- Jajaja que es lo que significa OVNI? – preguntaba Neville

- Objetivo Varonil Nunca Igualado – comentaba Claudia muerta de la risa

- Merlín! Nunca imagine que las chicas bromearan con eso... – decía Neville tratando de calmarse

- Hola chicos! – Dijo alegremente Claudia - ¿de qué nos perdimos?

Hermione y Ron los miraban con cara de ¿que diablos está pasando entre ellos? Harry por su parte se quedo frío ¿habría oído lo que dijo?

- Donde estaban? – pregunto Harry inquisitorio

- Fuimos a las cocinas, Claudia quería comer pastel – contestó Neville algo dudoso al ver la expresión de su amigo

- ¿Y ustedes? De que hablaban tan alegremente? – preguntó Claudia sin saber que en instantes desearía no haberlo preguntado jamás

- Harry nos estaba contando que se había besado con Cho al salir de la reunión – comento un muy boca floja Ron sin tomar en cuenta la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaba Hermione

- De...verdad? – dijo titubeando Claudia – bueno... que... bien

- felicitaciones! Veo que vas a salir con la chica que te gusta – dijo Neville sin reparar en el daño que le hacia a su nueva amiga

Harry se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de Claudia al mismo tiempo que los demás

- Lo siento... hasta mañana – dijo Claudia echando a correr hacia los dormitorios de chicas

- ESTUPIDA Y MIL VECES ESTUPIDA! - se recriminó a si misma

- "Hay cosas en este mundo que no pueden ni deben cambiarse" – Claudia se sentó en la ventana y recordó esas palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho

- Yo no sé qué lamento si no he tenido y no puedo perder lo que jamás ha sido ni será mío – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas


	14. Si lo sabes no lo digas

**Capitulo Catorce: Si lo sabes no lo digas...**

- Eres el colmo de la insensibilidad Ronald Weasley! – Exclamó Hermione molesta - ¿cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa delante de ella?

- ¿Por que se fue así? – preguntó un desconcertado Ron sin comprender, Hermione resopló y no respondió

Harry se levantó del sillón y se acerco al agujero

- ¿vas a salir? – pregunto Neville

- Tengo ganas de pasear – dijo él sin decidirse a salir

- Harry, no te mortifiques, tu lograste que Cho se fijara en ti, a ti te gusta Cho y ella gusta de ti, no veo por que te complicas – dijo Hermione

- ¿A Harry le gusta Cho? – preguntó Ron

- Hace siglos – contestó Hermione impaciente – Harry respóndeme ¿por que estas así?

- Por que no estoy seguro de lo que quiero en este momento - dijo él sin voltear

Hermione se levantó – ojalá logres poner en orden tus ideas, pero recuerda lo que te dije, no pienses en Claudia, ella no es para ti Harry – al decir esto se marchó rumbo al dormitorio de chicas

Claudia oyó pasos en la escalera y rápidamente se echó en la cama y simuló estar dormida para evitar reclamos por parte de Hermione, ella al entrar vió a Lavender, Parvati y Claudia dormidas y se acostó sin hacer ruido

Por otra parte Harry aun inquieto se fue con Ron al dormitorio de chicos y se echó en la cama, si veinticuatro horas antes le hubieran dicho que se besaría así con Cho y que se sentiría confuso, no lo hubiese creído

Harry se despertó a mitad de la madrugada con una visión del señor Weasley siendo atacado por Nagini y se despertó dando gritos, despertó al resto de sus compañeros quienes lo veían con miedo especialmente Seamus, al oír como el le contaba azorado a Ron, lo que había visto

Ron y Harry se dirigieron al despacho y luego junto a los otros Weasleys se fueron al 12 de Grimmauld Place a esperar mas noticias...

Al día siguiente muy temprano la profesora McGonagall llegó al dormitorio de chicas se quinto curso a despertar a Hermione y a Claudia para llevarlas al despacho de Dumbledore

- Buenos días profesor ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Hermione sin entender

- Tomen asiento por favor – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Fawkes – recuerda avisarnos – dijo al fénix y este desapareció de un fogonazo

- Harry tuvo una visión, atacaron al padre de Ron y se encuentra en San Mungo en estos momentos – dijo Dumbledore

Claudia se llevó las manos a la cara y Hermione se quedó de piedra

- ¿como pude ser tan estúpida? – Musitó Claudia – olvidé esto

- ¿Lo sabias verdad? – preguntó Dumbledore

- Si profesor, Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort atacó al padre de Ron, profesor, debe decirle a Harry el contenido de la profecía antes de que el mismo Voldemort vaya a retirarla al ministerio – dijo Claudia levantando la cara

- ¿sabes...la profecía? – exclamo Dumbledore, ella solo asintió

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿que haremos? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿podremos salir a verlo a San Mungo?

- Por ahora no, la Profesora Umbridge está hecha una fiera por que deje marchar a los otros antes del fin del trimestre – Contestó Dumbledore

- pero si hoy es el ultimo día, ¡Mañana empiezan las vacaciones! – Reclamó Hermione - ¿y que profecía es esa?

-Una que no es el momento de conocer – dijo mirando a Claudia seriamente a través de sus gafas de media luna

- profesor por favor, debe decirle a Harry el contenido de la profecía, si lo deja para luego "esperando que él este preparado" puede ser un grave error – suplicó Claudia

- No pienso decirle nada de la profecía por ahora y espero que tú tampoco lo harás – dijo seriamente Dumbledore

- ¡Profesor! – Exclamó Claudia - ¡No puede pedirme eso!

- Sí que puedo, así que no me obligues a usar un hechizo desmemorizador – dijo Dumbledore – no es el momento para que Harry se enfrente a eso aun

Hermione miraba a Dumbledore tratando de encontrar una pista entre lo que decían pero le fue imposible descifrar nada

- está bien – dijo Claudia a regañadientes - no diré nada

- me alegro de que hayas aceptado – dijo Dumbledore

- Profesor ¿me tocará quedarme en el castillo esta Navidad? – dijo ella temiéndose un si por respuesta

- eso se lo comunicare mañana, por el momento pueden ir a disfrutar de su ultimo día antes de las vacaciones – dijo Dumbledore

Hermione y Claudia se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor

- ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca pensé decir esto pero... venir aquí ha sido una de de las cosas mas difíciles en mi vida, es frustrante – exclamó Claudia quejumbrosa

- A veces desear algo no es obtener lo que se quiere – dijo Hermione

- uyy me recuerdas a Dumbledore o quizás a Kelly Clarkson con "Gone" – dijo Claudia frunciendo en entrecejo -¿Por que no vamos un rato fuera? Hace frío pero me gustaría pasear en la nieve un rato, nunca en mi vida lo he hecho –

- Ok. Vamos a ponernos los abrigos y la capa y salimos – dijo Hermione – ¿y quien es Kelly?

- Una cantante americana que me gusta mucho – contestó Claudia – Muggle por supuesto

Ambas salieron y pasaron el día charlando

- ¿por que no vienes conmigo y mis padres a esquiar? – le propuso Hermione

- No quisiera molestar... – dijo Claudia

- Vamos! Les escribiré diciéndoles que llevo a una amiga conmigo – le animó Hermione - ¿has esquiado antes?

- Si bastante – dijo Claudia sarcástica – esquiado en la orilla de la playa en un skateboard

- upps se me olvidaba – dijo Hermione riendo ante el comentario sarcástico de ella

- Rayos! EL MUNDO SE ACABA! LOS MARCIANOS INVADEN LA TIERRA! Hermione Granger ha olvidado algo – grito Claudia burlándose

- ya cállate – dijo Hermione lanzándole una bola de nieve a Claudia

- ¿quieres guerra? La tendrás – contestó Claudia y ambas se enfrascaron en una batalla de bolas de nieve que si los chicos las hubiesen visto... no lo creerían


	15. La mansión del terror, o Grimmauld Place

**Capitulo Quince: La mansión del terror, o conociendo Grimmauld Place**

Harry por su parte había pasado una terrible noche recordando la visión y despierto junto con los Weasley y Sirius en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, pensando que habían sido demasiadas cosas para una sola noche, luego después de la comida se fueron a San Mungo a ver al señor Weasley, allí oyó las sospechas de los de la Orden gracias a las orejas extensibles y se encerró en su habitación

En el castillo de Hogwarts...

- Señorita Claudia, Hermione ha cambiado de parecer y no ira a su casa estas Navidades y ya fue a la lechucería a comunicarles a sus padres que no irán, por lo tanto ambas marcharan al cuartel de la Orden – dijo Dumbledore – así pasara esta Navidad en compañía de sus nuevos amigos

- ¿Voy al 12 de Grimmauld Place? – pregunto sin creérselo – Rayos!

- Le disgusta? – pregunto intrigado al oír la anterior expresión

- si, digo, no... no se – dijo desconcertada – en realidad ya no se que quiero

- El amor ofusca hasta las mentes más intrépidas – dijo Dumbledore haciendo un breve guiño y Claudia se sonrojó

- Yo no estoy enamorada! – dijo Claudia rápidamente

- Estoy seguro que lo que acaba de decir es tan cierto como que los Chudley Cannons ganarán la liga este año (estaban eliminados para esas alturas) - dijo Dumbledore

- Ok ya veo que no me cree – dijo ella resignada - ¿cuando nos iremos?

- Esta tarde, suba a hacer su baúl – dijo Dumbledore – el autobús noctámbulo las llevará

- "Genial! Yo queriendo alejarme y ahora por fuerza voy junto a el" – pensó Claudia molesta internamente – "a quien quiero engañar, me muero por estar a su lado el tiempo que me reste aquí"

Claudia salio del despacho del profesor Dumbledore y se dirigió directamente a la torre de Gryffindor, pero inmersa en sus pensamientos como iba, no vió cuando chocó contra alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo

- Mira por donde andas! – reclamó la persona, Claudia levanto la vista y cual fue su horror al ver quien había caído aparte de ella: Draco Malfoy

- QUITA TU MORTIFAGA HUMANIDAD DE MI PERSONA! – exclamó ella molesta al ver al Hurón, perdón a Malfoy

- Cállate! Estas loca! Aparte de ser una sangresucia como la otra eres bruta – dijo Draco mirándola con odio – van a ir a revolcarse esta Navidad en el chiquero de los Weasley?

- Preferiría mil veces eso que comer en "familia" con Voldemort and Co. – dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas

- CIERRA TU SUCIA BOCOTA GRANGER! – Gritó Malfoy – O yo me asegurare que te la cierren para siempre

- NI tu ni nadie me harán callar maldito Hurón – dijo marchándose por el pasillo – NUNCA!

Hermione en ese momento llegó al pasillo

- ¿Que pasa? – dijo Hermione preocupada al ver la cara de ira de Claudia

- ruego a la Diosa que salga algo de magia de mí por que juro que mato a Draco Malfoy antes de irme – sentenció Claudia – no me importa un rábano mas, pero ese cerdo me las paga

- ¿la diosa? – pregunto Hermione sin entender – ¿de que hablas?

- soy Wiccana, olvídalo, no se en que creen ustedes – dijo Claudia llegando con Hermione al retrato, buscaron sus cosas y una hora después salieron escoltados por McGonagall a la verja del castillo, Hermione alargó la varita y un instante después estaban en el autobús noctámbulo rumbo a Londres, al llegar Hermione tocó el timbre y Claudia esperó a su lado, expectante, alguien abrió la puerta y ellas entraron

- Hermione! – Dijo una voz masculina profunda - Que gusto verte, ya sabia que venias acompañada, es un gusto conocerla señorita – dijo volviéndose a ver a Claudia – Sirius Black a sus ordenes

- Encantado de conocerlo señor Black – dijo ella reprimiendo una risa por el formalismo

-Oh por favor, llámame Sirius simplemente – dijo el muy cortésmente y las condujo a la cocina donde se hallaban los demás

Hermione la haló por el brazo para que siguieran ya que Claudia no daba pie para moverse ni un paso

- Cerdos, Canallas, subproductos de la inmundicia y la cochambre, mestizos, mutantes, monstruos, muggles, fuera de mi casa ¿como se atreven a contaminar la casa de mis padres? – gritó de repente un cuadro de la pared

- Disculpa las groserías, te aseguro que no pienso de esa manera – dijo Sirius mientras iba a tapar el cuadro de su madre

- "¡yo solo espero que no hayan oído lo de muggle por que no quiero verme en aprietos"- pensó Claudia

- Descuida, los chicos me han hablado mucho de ti – dijo Claudia amablemente – y se que no dirías algo así

-"rayos que sitio tan tétrico, por mas que lo describan, nada se puede comparar a venir a la mansión del terror"- pensó Claudia mientras iban junto a Sirius y Hermione a la cocina, observando todo a su alrededor

- Harry esta encerrado en su habitación desde que volvieron de San Mungo – comento Sirius a Hermione – ojala tu lo hagas entrar en razón y baje

Al entrar en la cocina las chicas vieron a la señora Weasley y Ginny quienes preparaban la cena, mientras Remus y Ron charlaban un rato, sentados en la mesa.

- Hola Hermione! – Dijo la señora Weasley corriendo a abrazarla – me da gusto que hayas venido!

- Señora Weasley, le presento a Claudia – dijo ella halando de nuevo por el brazo a Claudia

- Mucho gusto señora, es un placer conocerla – dijo Claudia un poco mas relajada al ver la expresión afable de la madre de los pelirrojos

- hola, encantada de conocerte Claudia – dijo Molly mirando escrutadoramente a Claudia – te veo pálida ¿te sientes mal?- Claudia negó con la cabeza

– No, solo es el frío, no estoy acostumbrada a este clima – dijo ella

- Y este es Remus Lupin, fue profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts – dijo la señora Weasley presentándole a Lupin

- encantado – dijo Lupin

- el placer es mío, profesor Lupin – contestó Claudia

- Por que no suben un rato y llevan estos sándwiches para Harry, no ha querido bajar a comer en todo el día – propuso Molly volviéndose a donde se hallaban Hermione, Ginny y Ron

- Hola Ginny! Hola Ron! - saludo Hermione acercándose a ellos

- Te decidiste a venir, eh? – Dijo Ron – bueno, ahora estaremos todos aquí las tres semanas de vacaciones

- Harry esta arriba encerrado, no ha querido ver a nadie – dijo Ginny – se esta comportando de una manera muy estúpida

- Compréndelo, el cree que esta siendo utilizado por Voldemort, el cree que tiene la culpa de todo – dijo Claudia – se siente impotente por no saber qué hacer

- Tu siempre de su parte – reclamó Ginny enfurruñada

- No es de su parte, es que trato de entender como se debe sentir – dijo Claudia defendiéndose

- Vamos a subir, a ver si logramos algo – dijo Hermione llevando la bandeja de los sándwiches a través de la escalera

Hermione saco su varita al llegar a la habitación de Buckbeak y murmuró: _"Alohomora"_, la cerradura hizo un breve clic y se abrió la puerta

- Hola Harry! – dijo Hermione entrando

-Hermione! Claudia! ¿Que hacen aquí? – preguntó Harry desconcertado

– Acabamos de llegar en el autobús noctámbulo – contesto Hermione - ¿como te encuentras?

- Bien – contesto el fríamente

- ¿Por que estabas aquí encerrado? – le pregunto Ginny con amabilidad

- No quería ver a nadie – dijo Harry con brusquedad

- No te vas a poner así por lo que oímos en San Mungo! – exclamo Ginny incrédula

- Deja de hacerte en incomprendido Harry, mira ya sabemos lo que paso en el hospital – dijo Hermione

- Ah han estado hablando de mi? Bueno, la verdad ya me voy acostumbrando – dijo él

- esa es una postura muy estúpida ya que soy la única persona que conoces que ha estado poseída por Voldemort y por lo tanto, puedo decirte que se siente – dijo Ginny molesta

Harry se volvió a mirarlos a todos algo avergonzado

- Harry, tu no estas poseído, en serio, lo que viste no es por eso, es por la conexión que existe entre Voldemort y tú, es la conexión que se forjó entre ustedes por una maldición malograda – dijo Claudia seriamente

- que vas a saber tú! – replico él algo molesto

- POR LO MENOS TE ASEGURO QUE SE QUE TE SUCEDE! – Dijo Claudia – mucho mejor de lo que tú crees, pero no podemos ayudarte si no quieres ser ayudado

- entonces, ¿ustedes no creen que este poseído? – dijo Harry algo avergonzado de su actitud

- A ver ¿recuerdas lo que sucede? ¿O hay periodos en los cuales no recuerdas nada? – pregunto Ginny, Harry negó con la cabeza

- entonces simplemente no estas poseído – dedujo Ginny con simpleza

- No lo estas Harry – dijo seriamente Claudia – pero eso no te toca saberlo aun, poco a poco comprenderás lo que sucede – disculpen pero yo me voy a la cocina, prefiero sentarme a charlar con Sirius que tratar de hacerte entender lo sucede, mientras tu nos gritas y nos tratas mal – dijo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si

- No deberías tratarnos así cuando solo queremos ayudarte – dijo Hermione – no estamos aquí para cuestionarte ni hablar mal de ti sino para apoyarte


	16. El amable Sirius Black

**Capitulo Dieciséis: El amable Sirius Black**

- ¿Por que bajaste tan pronto? – Preguntó Sirius al verla llegar a la cocina - ¿sucede algo?

- Harry es demasiado terco, a veces parece una mula – dijo Claudia hablando apartada de todos con Sirius – y me siento impotente al no poder decirle lo que pasa con claridad

- Dumbledore me contó como llegaste aquí y por eso me permito decirte - dijo Sirius invitándola a sentarse apartada en la esquina de la mesa - ¿Sabes que posees información de peligro? – Claudia asintió – nadie puede saber que conoces todo eso, Voldemort se entera y te aseguro que te sacaría todo y luego te mataría sin contemplación

- He cometido estupideces, pero el que menos debe enterarse es Snape – dijo Claudia – y sí que le he revelado por rabia lo que sé de el

- ¿Le has dicho QUE? – pregunto Sirius incrédulo

- A ti te lo confesaré porque Dumbledore no me cree – dijo ella – el es un maldito traidor, Snape los va a vender a Voldemort por segunda vez, quiero impedir que suceda, quiero que fracase pero... no se si pueda – dijo y se echó a llorar y Sirius la abrazó

En ese instante bajaron los chicos y vieron el cuadro: Sirius abrazaba a Claudia que lloraba en su pecho y se quedaron estupefactos pensando que tanto le había afectado la discusión, lo cierto es que no imaginaban que eso era una pequeñísima parte de todo

- Claudia discúlpame por ser tan brusco – dijo Harry acercándose – no quise hacerte daño

Sirius comprendió que ellos creían que se debía a la discusión que se había suscitado arriba y siguió la corriente para evitar levantar sospechas

- Harry! De verdad no debiste hablarles así a las chicas – dijo Sirius reprendiéndolo – ellas solo quieren apoyarte no destruirte

- Lo se, quiero pedirles disculpas si los he lastimado, de verdad no quiero hacerles daño ni a ti, ni a Hermione, ni a Ginny – contesto Harry contrito – y tampoco a los demás

- Olvídalo, no tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo Ginny – entiendo que te sientas así

- Por mi parte no hay nada que disculpar – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- Yo no cuento, no estoy enojada con nadie, entiendo lo que pasa y se que cualquiera explotaría – dijo Claudia y con una leve sonrisa prosiguió – todo cancelado y trasmutado

Esos días fueron maravillosos, Sirius estaba más feliz que nunca por poder tener a Harry en casa y la alegría era contagiante, la mañana de Navidad Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en despertar y empezaron a abrir sus regalos

- Hermione! Claudia! Levántense ¡¡Por Merlín que flojas! – exclamo Ginny en la habitación que compartían las chicas en Grimmauld Place

- Tengo sueño – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Claudia mientras Hermione se restregaba los ojos en un intento de despertar completamente

- No me obligues a echarte el maleficio de los mocomurcielagos ¡Levántate! – repitió Ginny impaciente

- ¿para que? – repitió Claudia tratando de esconderse en las cobijas

- A la cuenta de tres...- dijo Ginny divertida

- Joder! Ya me levanto – dijo Claudia enfurruñada quitándose las sabanas de encima al tiempo que Hermione abría sus regalos

- Feliz Navidad – dijo Hermione desenvolviendo el primero

- Que es esto? – pregunto Claudia mirando unos paquetes al pie de su cama

- Tus regalos de navidad, so boba – le dijo Ginny sin entender – que esperabas ¿carbón?

- MUY graciosa Ginevra – le dijo Claudia falsamente ofendida y tomo un paquete pequeño y vio que era de Sirius

- Ay que amable ¡Sirius me dejo algo! – dijo Claudia abriéndolo, era un libro titulado "Maleficios y venganzas: Piernas de gelatina, lengua atada etc." – Genial! no debió de haberse molestado

- ¿a ti también te gusta que te regalen libros? – exclamo Ginny mirando el libro con cara de horror

- Si es un gusto que viene de familia – dijo haciéndole un guiño a Hermione quien rió divertida

Claudia abrió el siguiente que era una caja de ranas de Chocolate de parte de Ginny y una pulsera de parte de Hermione y por último abrió el más pequeño de todos, cual no seria su sorpresa al ver una cadena de plata con un pentagrama (estrella de cinco puntas encerrada en un círculo, símbolo wicca) de parte de Harry

- Oh! esto es hermoso ¿fuiste tú la que le dijo de esto, verdad? – pregunto Claudia sacando la cadena y enseñándosela a Hermione

- Que lindo! – dijo Ginny mirándola – póntela! – Claudia se la puso

- El me pregunto que podría gustarte y yo recordé lo que habíamos hablado y lo compró por catalogo vía lechuza – contesto ella ruborizándose

- Sabes primita, a veces resultas desconcertante – dijo Claudia pegándole con la almohada a Hermione

- Eso es trampa! – Exclamó ella defendiéndose – solo le aconsejé – acto seguido Ginny agarro una almohada y se la pegó a Claudia

- ¿Guerra de almohadas? Está bien – dijo Claudia riendo y las tres empezaron a darse almohadazos hasta que la bulla llamó la atención de los chicos que dormían en la habitación de arriba y fueron rápidamente y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a las tres dándose almohadazos

- Se divierten, eh? – exclamo Ron al verlas

Las chicas se detuvieron instantáneamente y luego se miraron y soltaron la carcajada provocando miradas de desconcierto de parte de Harry y Ron

- Feliz Navidad chicos! – exclamo Hermione rompiendo el silencio

- Vaya! Nunca imagine que se pusieran en este plan – comento Harry entre risas

- Ahora es que lo bueno esta por comenzar – dijo Claudia escondiendo el libro

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron sin pensar, Snape apareció en Grimmauld Place y le explico a Harry que le enseñaría oclumancia, al día anterior a la vuelta a Hogwarts y todos adoptaron posturas de incredulidad

- Chicos! – Susurró Claudia tocándoles la puerta a los gemelos esa tarde – soy yo, Claudia

Los chicos abrieron de inmediato

- Les tengo una proposición - dijo enseñándoles el libro – yo tengo el material y algunas "cosillas" mas, ustedes el talento para el descalabro y la habilidad con la varita...

-Que piensas hacer? – Preguntó Fred desconcertado – no puedo creer que después de todo, vayas a romper las normas del colegio

- ¿Y desde cuando no las he roto? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa – yo no soy Hermione, empezaremos con los de Slytherin y háganme un favor, tengo que incluir al pelota de pelo grasiento de Snape

- Uyy bueno, trato hecho – dijo George – mañana empieza la revolución

En Hogwarts al día siguiente llegaron en el autobús noctámbulo y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos

- ¿que hará Claudia en esa actitud tan misteriosa con Fred y George? – pregunto Ron al ver que desde el día anterior no paraban de cuchichear

- No se, pero te aseguro: qué inocente el que caiga – dijo Ginny con una risita – solo quiero ver cuando lo hagan...


	17. Caos Y ahora llegaste tú!

**Hola a todos, estoy muy contenta por que aparte de mis lectores fieles: TENGO UN NUEVO LECTOR!**

Bueno respondo brevemente los rw ya que aun estoy enferma

**John Croaker**: Me alegra que mi fic te parezca una propuesta muy entretenida y que te sientas enganchado a ella, de veras me emocionó mucho tu rv, yo confio en que a Claudia le salgan un poco mejores los hechizos, pero al fin y al cabo es una muggle, pero le dije lo de estudiar con harry y puso los ojos en blanco, quiza luego cambie de opinion (¿te parecen linda pareja? jaja espero que no me mates cuando veas lo que sigue) Con lo de su conocimiento del futuro, ese es su proposito, ojala lo logre pero hay q ver, cuando le dije a harry que lo llamaste inutil dijo que buscaria un sobre para enviarte una maldicion furnunculus pero tratare de convencerlo de que se quede quieto y cap... todos los dias dos cap nuevos y aqui van...

besos

**Cygnus A. V. P. Kinomoto Black: **Hola Cygnus, me alegra saber que sigues alli pendiente del fic, y ahora es que falta (les adelanto algo... seran 34 capitulos en total)

besos para ti tb

**Delia: **hola! bueno, aqui va lo que le haran al pelota grasiento ese... pero creo que no quedaran conformes... jeje

Bueno para todos besos abrazos y hasta mañana, se les quiere!

_**Claudia Granger**_

****

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Caos... Y ahora llegaste tú!**

Unos mortífagos se escaparon de Azkaban y la noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora pero en el colegio... todo cambió para todos a partir del primer día

El colegio paso a ser un verdadero caos, Claudia había robado un montón de cosas del armario privado de Snape y con los gemelos había desbordado al colegio, los Slytherins aparecían cada día con algo diferente y la señora Pomfrey no se daba abasto para atender las múltiples y extrañas afecciones de los estudiantes de todas las casas (pues para que nadie sospechase, decidieron atacar a todos sin distinción)

- Rayos corran – dijo Fred agarrando por el brazo a Ginny y Claudia quienes querían admirar el espectáculo: Severus Snape paseaba por el colegio tranquilamente mientras su túnica había sido hechizada, la parte de atrás llevaba la siguiente leyenda: "Snape: A filthy loser", (Snape: un asqueroso perdedor) las cuales iban luminosas y cambiando de color

- Si nos agarran nos despellejan – decía Ginny muerta de risa agarrándose el abdomen para contener la carcajada, recién acababan de ponerle el letrero en la túnica

- Pero con gusto – decía satisfecha Claudia – corramos para llegar al tapiz y simular que venimos de la torre

Los chicos tomaron un atajo y se mezclaron con la multitud que reía ya a carcajadas ante un inocente Snape que desfilaba tranquilamente ante el deleite y las risas de los chicos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y la atónita mirada de los Slytherins

Pasaron al menos treinta minutos antes de que Severus se percatara que era con él y Minerva McGonagall se acercara a el y le dijese que llevaba para que el lanzara a todo el colegio la mirada mas cargada de ira que habían visto hasta ese día

- SI ME LLEGO A ENTERAR QUIEN DE USTEDES LO HIZO, LES JURO QUE EXPULSARLOS SERA LA MENOR PARTE DE LO QUE SE LLEVARAN! – exclamó hecho una fiera al abandonar el comedor.

- Por que me da la ligera impresión que tú y los gemelos están involucrados – dijo Hermione con ojos de sospecha mientras terminaban de desayunar

- ¿Yo? – Dijo con voz inocente Claudia – yo JAMAS haría algo así

- Si, sobretodo por que ya Snape y Umbridge no saben que castigo darle ya, la han puesto a limpiar medio castillo a la manera muggle, encurtir y destripar todo tipo de bichos, hacer planas con la plumilla endemoniada esa, ordenar con Filch la conserjería, salir al bosque a buscar centinodia, ayudar a Madame Pince a ordenar la biblioteca y también a la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos ¿hay algo que no enumeré? – dijo Ginny divertida mientras terminaba su plato de huevos con tocino

- No se, yo perdí la cuenta – dijo tranquilamente Claudia mientras se comía una tostada – y lo peor fue los invernaderos... la tentácula venenosa me pego un buen mordisco ayer, le tengo pavor a esa planta

- Y no se como te las arreglas para llevar los deberes al día si todas o casi todas las tardes estas en detención – dijo Ron

- lo que deberías preguntar es como me las arreglo para ser tan maso y no cerrar mi gran bocota – dijo Claudia

- Yo nunca creí que Snape pudiese odiar a alguien más que a mí – dijo Harry

- No la va a odiar... si le ha dicho de todo – dijo Hermione – cada vez que la ver se pone iracundo antes de empezar

- ¿Verdad que es grandioso hacer que se le suba la presión arterial al pelo grasoso ese? – Dijo Claudia orgullosa y todos menearon la cabeza desaprobatoriamente – me llena de orgullo y satisfacción contribuir a esa noble tarea que es hacerle enfadar

Ginny, Harry y Ron soltaron la risa ante la mirada enojada de Hermione que no aprobaba esa conducta de Claudia

Aparte de todo, Umbridge promulgo un nuevo decreto: el que se hallase con algún tipo de artículos involucrados en el desastre que estaba formado, se haría reo no solo de expulsión sino que incluso, seria llevado ante el Wizengamot por varios "delitos".

- Listo – dijo Claudia cerrando su libro y disponiéndose a ver la puesta de sol, se hallaba sola ya que Neville estaba en la enfermería, Ginny estaba con Luna en la Biblioteca y Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban en la sala común.

- Y se puede saber que hace una chica tan linda sola por aquí? – pregunto una voz desconocida, al voltear vio un guapo chico rubio de ojos azules y túnica de Slytherin

- ¿Sinceridad? Esperando el atardecer – contesto Claudia sin pena

- ¿Y será que puedo quedarme aquí a mirarla contigo? – pregunto tímidamente el chico, ella sopesó todo un segundo y asintió

- no me he presentado, me llamo Josh – contesto el guapo chico sentándose en la hierba

- Pero tu vas a Slytherin! – Exclamó Claudia asombrada al ver la insignia de la casa de la serpiente en la túnica del muchacho – no es normal que un chico de tu casa se acerque a personas como yo!

- Bueno, no siempre lo que ves es lo que es – dijo el con una hermosa sonrisa

- Cierto – contesto ella y se rió

– Además yo no soy un chico prejuicioso y clasista – apuntó Josh

El resto de la tarde se quedaron charlando de lo más animados y luego se despidieron, quedando de verse al día siguiente, en el mismo sitio a las 5:30

Claudia se fue rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, al llegar vio a sus amigos sentados charlando animadamente, ella paso y se sentó como autómata, todavía con la mente en aquel apuesto chico de Slytherin

- ¿Claudia¡De la tierra llamando a Claudia! – dijo Fred Weasley - ¿donde andabas? Queríamos hacer algo y no sabíamos donde estabas

- Estaba sentada en la orilla del lago – dijo Claudia no muy pendiente de los gemelos

- ¿con alguien? – preguntó agudamente Ron al ver la expresión semiausente de la chica

- Bueno si, digo no, digo, llegó luego que yo y se quedo conmigo un buen rato – contestó Claudia

- ¿Alguien que conocemos? – pregunto Hermione

- No, realmente creo que es la primera vez que lo veo – contesto Claudia - ¿y Harry?

- Salió a no sé donde – dijo Ginny – nadie lo ha visto desde hace un par de horas

- ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade con alguien? – pregunto Hermione tratando de averiguar que pasaba por la mente de la chica

- No, si voy seria con ustedes ¿Neville donde anda? – preguntó de nuevo Claudia

- esta en la biblioteca – contestó Ginny – se quedó allí con Dean y Seamus

- Ok entonces iré a buscarlo – dijo saliendo de nuevo

- Creo que está rara, más que nunca – dijo Ginny – ¿será que está enamorada de Neville?

- No seas tonta, ella si gustaba de alguien pero no era Neville – comentó Hermione – pero no te lo diré – dijo al ver la expresión ávida de la pelirroja

- No importa, tampoco quería saberlo – dijo en broma Ginny sacándole la lengua

Al día siguiente el día pasó volando y muy pronto se percato Claudia que eran las 5:30 y se dirigió al lago, cual fue su sorpresa al verle ya allí esperándola

- Hola Josh – exclamó Claudia – ¿llegaste hace rato?

- No, solo hace unos instantes – dijo el saludándola y ambos se sentaron el la hierba

Estuvieron charlando por casi una hora cuando de repente Josh le preguntó

- ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade? – Preguntó – es el día de San Valentín

- No lo sé, si voy será con mis amigos – dijo ella tranquilamente

- Y si yo te propusiera que fueses conmigo ¿irías? – preguntó Josh

- Vamos! Si alguno de los de tu casa te viese conmigo ¿que diría? Me imagino que eres un chico sangre limpia y yo no lo soy, no sé si lo sabes – dijo Claudia razonablemente

- Si lo sé y no importa – dijo Josh – no soy como los demás Slytherins, no vivo pensando en la estupidez de la pureza de la sangre, te ví y me llamaste la atención y no me importa que seas Gryffindor, que seas hija de muggles, eso es lo de menos

-¿y si supieras que soy muggle en vez de bruja?- se preguntó Claudia a si misma

- esta bien, no replico, iré contigo a Hogsmeade – contestó al fin

- me alegro – dijo Josh con una sonrisa - ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana aquí a la misma hora? – ella asintió y se despidieron rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes

Claudia llego a la sala común donde estaban Ginny y Hermione conversando un rato

- ¡Voy a Hogsmeade! – dijo emocionada

- Claro todos vamos... espera un momento... ¿alguien te invitó? – preguntó Ginny emocionada, Claudia asintió

- ¿Quien? – preguntaron Hermione y Ginny al unisono

- Un chico que está de lo mas bueno... es de Slytherin – dijo Claudia midiendo el efecto de sus palabras

- ¿QUE? CON UN SLYTHERIN? – Gritó Ginny sin creerlo - ¿QUIEN?

- ¿que paso con un Slytherin? – preguntaron Harry y Ron quienes llegaban en ese momento a la sala común de los leones

- Que Claudia va a salir a Hogsmeade con un chico de Slytherin – dijo rápidamente Ginny

Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral los chicos miraban a las chicas boquiabiertos, sin podérselo creer

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó Harry - ¿con quien vas a ir?

- Con Josh, el de séptimo curso de Slytherin – contestó ella sin mirar al pelinegro

- Uyy ¿ese chico rubio de ojos azules? – preguntó Hermione

- el mismo – sentenció Claudia

- Creo que te volviste loca de verdad – dijo Harry y salió por el agujero del retrato otra vez


	18. Preparémonos para San Valentín

**Capitulo Dieciocho: Preparémonos para San Valentín**

Harry volvió tarde a la sala común y todos se habían retirado a sus respectivos dormitorio, el se fue directamente al suyo, Ron y los demás estaban roncando profundamente así que se echó en la cama y se durmió inmediatamente

La semana que faltaba para San Valentín pasó volando, los chicos estaban atareadísimos, Harry tenia que ir al despacho de Snape con regularidad para las clases de Oclumancia, Hermione se la pasaba repasando apuntes para los TIMOS, Ron y Ginny entrenando con el equipo de Quidditch y Claudia dividía su tiempo para preparar mas bromas con los gemelos, hacer los deberes, cumplir sus detenciones, compartir con Neville y Luna que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos y estar puntual siempre a la misma hora en el lago para ver a Josh

- Hermione ¿por casualidad tu no conservas el giratiempo verdad? ¿Que tendría que hacer para conseguir uno? – pregunto Claudia la noche antes de la salida a Hogsmeade exhausta terminando una redacción para Snape, la cual había sido por castigo, al hacerle una zancadilla a Parkinson haciendo que esta se derramara la poción de muestra encima, en la clase de esa mañana.

- Lo devolví al terminar el tercer curso – contesto Hermione mientras escribía una larga carta – y para tener uno necesitas permiso del ministerio

- ok, descartado ¿y para hacer una poción herbovitalizante o similar? – Preguntó de nuevo Claudia – es que estoy muerta de cansancio

- Claro si te la pasas haciendo mil cosas – replico Hermione

- Bueno, ¿no crees que debo aprovechar el tiempo? – Contestó Claudia – ¿y eso que escribes?

- Es una carta para Viktor – contesto Hermione echándole un último vistazo antes de cerrarla

- me hubiese encantado conocer a Krum, no se, me lo imagino interesante pese a su timidez, al menos en la peli 4 se veía bien, claro que ese era Stanislav Ianevsky y no el verdadero Krum – comento Claudia ensoñadora – además era mayor y maduro... todo un bombón...

- Si, realmente encantador – dijo Ron con sorna llegando junto con Harry -

- "Celos malditos celos por que me matan sin tener razón..." – canturreó Claudia mofándose de Ron

- ¿¿CELOSO YO? Celoso yo? – dijo Ron entendiendo la burla

- No, la vecina de enfrente, claro que tu so bobo – dijo Claudia conteniendo la risa – y creo que mejor te calmas que pareces un rábano con insolación

- ¿ya querrías anotar a Krum en tus "conquistas"? – dijo Harry mordaz

- No se que tendría de malo – dijo Claudia inocentemente – yo no voy a salir con Cho Chang mañana

- ¿¿QUEEE? – preguntaron todos y Harry palideció

- ¿Como te enteraste? – susurró Harry sorprendido

- En este colegio todo se sabe... máxime con Parvati y Lavender – comentó Claudia – lo cuchicheaban en el baño de chicas después de la cena

- ¿Vas a salir con Cho? – pregunto Hermione mirando directamente a Harry

- Si – contestó él mas firme – se lo pedí hace varios días – y adivinen a quien se lo pidió Neville? A Luna Lovegood

- Parece que los únicos que no irán como pareja serán Hermione y Ron – dijo Claudia mirando a Hermione con suficiencia – por que Ginny va con Michael, Harry va con Cho, Neville va con Luna, y yo voy con Josh ¡Solo quedan ustedes!

Hermione enrojeció totalmente y Claudia le hizo un guiño cómplice primero a Ron y luego a Hermione

- Sin embargo, los Gryffindors van con Ravenclaws – comento Harry otra vez acido refiriéndose a Luna, Michael y Cho – a diferencia de otras personas que se les ocurren salir con serpientes de Slytherin

- Si es conmigo ¿por que no tienes las... que hay que tener para decírmelo de frente? – replicó Claudia – Si saliese con Malfoy... lo cual estoy meditando – dijo para ver la cara que ponían sus amigos

- Claudia... ¿sabias que en San Mungo hay excelentes medimagos? – Replicó Ginny haciéndose la seria – podrían tratar ese defecto mental que provocó que dijeses eso

Todos soltaron la risa

- lo que me faltaba – dijo Claudia poniendo cara de niña buena – que me quiera ganar el cielo sacando una "pobre alma descarriada" del Infierno y me digan eso!

La risa esta vez fue más

- Oh bueno ya en plan serio – dijo Hermione – Harry, al mediodía te encuentras conmigo en las Tres Escobas

- Eso si, dile a Chang que es "obligado" que no quieres ir y que si ella te acompaña te libraras antes de todo – apuntó Claudia divertida y sarcástica – con tal, las Granger son las más odiosas de todas las chicas del colegio

- ¿Que traman? - pregunto Ron mirando a las dos chicas

- Muy sencillo, te concerté una entrevista con Rita Skeeter para que des tu versión de los hechos completa, la publicará el padre de Luna en El Quisquilloso – respondió Hermione

- ¿¿PERDIERON LA RAZON? – preguntó Harry fuera de si

- No, estamos tratando de divulgar lo que sucedió al final de la tercera prueba del Triwizard – comento Claudia tranquilamente – tratar de vengar a Cedric y alertar a la población mágica de Voldemort

- NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE! – reclamó Ron con los dientes apretados

- No seas ridículo! Es el nombre nomás... ni que lo estuviese invocando! – reclamó Claudia a la defensiva

Todos se marcharon a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios y al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, Hermione y Claudia se estaban arreglando para ir a Hogsmeade

- Herm! – Exclamo Claudia - please, arréglate el pelo, yo te ayudo si quieres

- ¿Ay para qué? – refunfuñó Hermione

- Herm, eres una chica, usa tu potencial femenino – comentó Claudia – a ti te gusta Ron y Ron gusta de ti, tú te esmeras un poco más en tu apariencia y todos se sorprenderán, inclusive ese pelirrojo medio ciego que no se da cuenta que si no se da prisa, otro será más rápido que el.

- Niña! ¿Que es eso? – Preguntó Hermione – ¿tu pensando en eso?

- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo desde que me di cuenta que podría pasar de ser el patito feo del cole a una chica más interesante y llamativa – dijo Claudia recordando – déjame transformarte

- Bueno esta bien, acepto – dijo Hermione y Claudia le eligió la ropa: unos vaqueros color beige, una camisa roja de mangas tres cuartos abierta los dos primeros botones y una pashmina en las caderas, y por ultimo unos zapatos color café, de medio tacón, luego empezó con el cabello empezó a moldear el pelo, arreglándole los rizos mediante una poción y luego puso un par de horquillas de pedrería color rojo de adornos a juego con la camisa

- ¿Por que tan destapada? – pregunto Hermione al verse la blusa

- Por que tienes con qué – dijo Claudia con simpleza – explota tu potencial femenino de vez en cuando

Hermione se miró algo incomoda pero no dijo nada

- Bueno me falta maquillarte y aun falto yo – dijo Claudia mirándose en el espejo - ¿que hago conmigo hoy?

Agarró un suéter negro cuello alto sin mangas, unos jeans y unas botas negras de tacón alto y se los puso

- Bueno, no quiero exagerar, no vaya a ser que piense que le coqueteo – dijo Claudia en voz alta

- A quien a Harry o a Josh? – pregunto Hermione y Claudia se ruborizó

- Si te soy sincera, acepté salir con Josh porque debo olvidarme de Potter, además el me cae bien, es simpático amable y todo un caballero – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione

- a mi se me hace que lo que quieres es darle celos a Harry – apuntó Hermione mientras Claudia se maquillaba

- Bueno, en todo caso, el va con Chang y yo con Josh – dijo Claudia mientras se hacia los bucles, el peinado sencillo que pensaba hacerse ese día – que haga lo que le dé la gana, no es mi problema, ahora vengo contigo

Agarro a Hermione y le sacó las cejas, le puso polvo y luego maquilló sus ojos con rimmel y unas sombras marrones intensas para darle profundidad a su mirada, luego usó en los labios solo un gloss color bronce para no enfatizar ambos puntos y le tendió un pequeño espejo

- Mira la nueva Hermione Granger – dijo Claudia complacida

Hermione agarró el espejo y se miró: tenia el cabello arreglado, que dejaba muy atrás aquella melena enmarañada y el maquillaje hacia resaltar con delicadeza sus rasgos femeninos, hasta entonces ocultos, se veía sencilla y natural pero no por ello, dejaba de verse fabulosa.

- No me reconozco – musito sin poder creérselo aun

- Bueno, ya sabes cual es la clave – comentó Claudia sonriente – con un poco de arreglo, la gente cambia y se dirigió al espejo enrome que había en una esquina del dormitorio

- ¿Quien eres hoy? – se pregunto Claudia a si misma al verse al espejo

Claudia se miró al espejo, que le devolvía la imagen de una chica pequeña de cabello color café oscuro rojizo y ojos almendra, maquillada y trasformada, pero a pesar de esa imagen que daba a todos, sabía que en el fondo era todo... imagen

Las chicas bajaron a la sala común después de ir a buscar a Ginny a su dormitorio

- Por Merlín! Ya son las nueve! – reclamo Ron en el vestíbulo – y aun no bajan!

- deben estar arreglándose aun Ron – dijo Harry – ya sabes como son las mujeres

En ese instante hicieron su aparición en el las chicas, Ginny iba con un suéter color crema y unos pantalones negros, su cabellera la llevaba en una cola de caballo perfecta y solo se había puesto gloss color rubí en los labios, sin embargo, no le hacia falta nada mas

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Hermione tan distinta y a la vez tan radiante

- Wow! – exclamo Ron impresionado – te ves magnifica Herm!

- Gracias Ron – contestó Hermione ruborizándose y Claudia le hizo un guiño de complicidad

- Claudia! Ginny! – Exclamó Harry – ustedes también están preciosas

- Gracias Harry – dijo la pelirroja pero Claudia que estaba buscando con la mirada a cierto rubio no contestó, fue en ese justo momento cuando lo vio venir de la puerta que daba a las mazmorras directo al grupo de los Gryffindors

- Claudia! – Exclamó Josh al verla ignorando a los demás – estás más bella que de costumbre

- Gracias – contesto Claudia dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Josh tendiéndole la mano

- Si claro, hasta luego chicos, nos vemos en la cena – dijo Claudia satisfecha con una sonrisa aun iluminando su rostro y Josh la tomó de la mano para irse al pueblo

- Imbecil! – Musitó Harry – decididamente imbecil

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Cho al verle – ¿nos vamos ya?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y el grupo de dispersó, Neville pasó directamente a buscar a Luna saludando a los chicos con la mano, Hermione y Ron ya habían empezado la marcha y Ginny se había perdido con Michael Corner hacia unos instantes


	19. Citas en Hogsmeade por San Valentín

**Ok primero gracias por sus bellisimos reviews los adoro! me llegaron 5! **

(un record para cualquier capitulo de algun fic mio anterior)

Y ahora a responderles a todos mis guapos (as) lectores (as) y besitos tb a los que leen y no me dejan ni las buenas tardes...

**Cygnus A. V. P. Kinomoto Bl****ack**: Gracias! y si a veces casos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas y si, habia que probar si habia algo de celos en Potter y si no se pone las pilas el y el pelirrojo LO HAGO YO AUNQUE TENGA QUE PONERLOS A AHCER STRIPPER EN MEDIO DEL G.C. (retorcida yo? jeje algo)

besos

**delia: **me alegro que te haya gustado la idea, y gracias por decir eso! me alegra saber que les caigo lo suficiente como para que extrañen mis actulizaciones diarias jeje, besos wapisima y cuidate mucho... que pasara con ellos ¿quieren saber verdad? bueno adelanto algo... no todos fueron en plan romantico... y algunos se diviertieron en extremo y otros se aburrieron jeje lean y sabran

besos para ti wapa y hasta mañana!

**Griffmoon: **Considerare seriamente la idea del Snape en Tutú y rosa pa rematar... (de verdad q estoy loca jiji) y por el vomito no te preocupes esta el hechizo desvanecedor ¿verdad que provocar celos es riquisimo? yo lo disfruto (muajajaja risa diabolica) y aqui va mas cap

besos chica y cuidate

**John Croaker**: Josh... bueno te dire... se me ocurrio la idea de un amigo mio que juega rol conmigo y hace ese personaje asi (de hecho... lo que trascribi fue ese rol y lo aprveche para incluirlo en mi fic para darle celos al Potter y ¿YO AMIGA DE SNAPE? en nombre de Merlin NOOOO! no lo cambie.. pues de hecho... Claudia y Harry no son nada en realidad... ¡Ni siquiera salen! pero si depsues de esto no se avispa habra que hacerlo por las malas

Besos John y me alegra sinceramente que vayas a seguir el fic, cuidate y hasta el capitulo de mañana!

* * *

**Capitulo Diecinueve: Citas en Hogsmeade por San Valentín**

- ¿a donde te gustaría ir primero? – preguntó Josh mientras caminaban

- Honestamente, no tengo preferencias, tu dirás, porque la verdad solo he venido una vez al pueblo y aun no lo conozco – dijo Claudia y era mitad verdad y mitad no, pues ella sabía que había en el pueblo

- Bueno, vamos a Honeydukes – dijo y fueron en camino conversando alegremente

Por otro lado el pelirrojo y la castaña...

- De veras que hoy estas mas bella que nunca – decía Ron aun impresionado

- bueno, el año pasado te diste cuenta que soy una chica, este año, que puedo ser algo mas llamativa – Ron frunció el entrecejo, no se había percatada de que así como el se había dado cuenta, quizá otro también lo hubiera hecho y estuviese pretendiendo conquistarla

- Herm... si yo te pidiese que salieras conmigo ¿aceptarías? – preguntó tímidamente Ron

Ya Claudia se había encargado de lavarle el cerebro a Ron acerca de que tuviese el valor de confesarle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella y después de todo ¿por que no intentarlo? Se dijo a si mismo antes de armarse para preguntarle a Hermione

- La verdad es que te me has gustado hace tiempo Herm, pero yo no soy muy de hablar que digamos... – dijo Ron – pero si quiero... pedirte una oportunidad de salir contigo, que estemos juntos... que seamos novios

- Yo... bueno... tu también me has gustado Ron (N.A./ puajjj ... detesto la pareja de Herm y Ron pero para el que le gusta... además JK se ha encargado de arruinar las q podrían ser las mejores parejas y yo aquí solo le sigo la corriente... salvo cuando no me da la gana... jeje como se nota que soy yo)

- entonces... ¿Eso significa que si? – pregunto Ron nervioso

- Si – dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja – me gustaría muchísimo

Y dicho esto ambos se dieron su primer beso...

Por otro lado Potter y Chang...

- ¿A donde querrías ir? – le pregunto Harry pero a decir verdad no tenia la cabeza muy en el sitio sino que estaba rumiando la rabia que sentía y sin saber en realidad que era lo que en ese momento quería...si estar con Cho o con Claudia

- No se... podríamos ir a mirar la tiendas o algo así – dijo Cho dándose cuenta que Harry no estaba muy presente que digamos

- Por lo que veo, extrañas mucho estar en el equipo de Quidditch – apuntó Cho tratando de adivinar la cusa del malestar de Harry

- si – dijo Harry tratando de disimular – muchísimo

- Bueno, vamos un rato a Madame Pudifoot – dijo Cho – podríamos tomar algo allí, es un sitio muy bonito en verdad

- Encantado – dijo Harry – vamos...

Con Claudia y Josh de nuevo...

- ¿Como es que una chica como tu esta en Gryffindor? – preguntó Josh

- ¿Vas a ser prejuicioso? – contestó riendo Claudia - ¿como es una chica como yo?

- Bueno, inteligente, pero sobretodo preciosa... – dijo Josh

- Bueno yo podría decir lo mismo...recuerda que eres un Slytherin – contesto Claudia – se supone que ustedes no se mezclan con gente como yo

- Salvo como diversión Granger – dijo un rubio que iba paseando por allí acompañado de Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle - las estúpidas sangre sucias como tú no sirven para nada más que eso

- Cállate Malfoy! – Exclamó Claudia nerviosa al ver la expresión de rabia en el rostro de Josh – lárgate de aquí

- Cállate Malfoy – replico Josh adelantándose – no te atrevas a insultarla por que se me olvidara que somos de la misma casa y te romperé la cara sin remordimiento

- ¿Te vas a pelear conmigo por Granger? – dijo Malfoy entre retador e incrédulo

- ¿Tu quieres seguir la pelea¿Por que tú y yo no arreglamos esto? – Dijo Claudia enojada – ¿Quieres batirte con alguien? Que sea conmigo

- No Claudia! – Dijo Josh agarrándola – no lo hagas, si él quiere pelear que lo haga conmigo

- Nos volveremos a ver, cuando no andes con guardaespaldas... asquerosa sangresucia – dijo Malfoy y dicho esto se marchó

- Cada día que pasa te odio más – murmuró Claudia con la sangre a 99 grados centígrados

Al mediodía de vuelta con Cho y Harry

- ¿Podrías acompañarme a las tres escobas? Es que Hermione me pidió que fuera allá, creo que Rita Skeeter vendrá a hablar conmigo – le dijo Harry mientras la tenia tomada de manos en Madame Pudifoot

- ¿Es cierto o solo quieres un excusa para verte con su prima? – preguntó Cho inquieta

- Yo no me voy a ver con ella – replico Harry molesto – lo que te dije fue lo que Hermione me dijo, además ella está saliendo con un chico

- entonces admites que te interesa ella ¿verdad? – dijo molesta Cho

- no, en serio – dijo Harry cansinamente

- Sabes que Roger Davies me invito a salir, pero le dije que no – dijo Cho mirando a la mesa de al lado donde Davies se besaba con otra chica – y fue cuando invitó a Maureen Hetfield

- ¿Para que me dices todo esto si querías venir con el? – replicó Harry sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la chica

- Para que veas que también hay otros interesados en mi – dijo Chang a la defensiva

- Aquí solía venir con Cedric – comentó luego de un largo silencio

- ¿venimos aquí a hablar de Cedric? – pregunto incrédulo Harry

- yo... yo necesito hablar de ello, y... yo se que tu también lo necesitas... – dijo Cho mientras empezaba nuevamente a llorar

- Bueno ¿te vas a volver a poner a llorar? Para que sacas ese tema si sabes que te pone así? – pregunto Harry cansado del estira y afloja

- por que quiero hablar de ello! – replicó Cho molesta – mira si no quieres estar aquí conmigo porque no te vas y te encuentras con las Granger, ya que tanto lo deseas – dijo y lanzo la taza del café que había bebido y se marcho como un huracán por la puerta, todos lo miraban y el se levanto detrás

- Cho... CHO! – pero fue inútil, ella ya se había esfumado de allí y se devolvió puso un galeón en la mesa y se marcho rumbo a las Tres Escobas

El resto del día, Claudia y Josh se la estuvieron paseando, después de comprar chocolates y demás dulces en Honeydukes pasaron por Zonko donde Josh compro un par de cosas y luego se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas, se sentaron en una mesa apartados Josh sacó la silla para que Claudia se sentara y luego fue a pedir un par de cervezas de mantequilla

-Como extraño la coca cola y el nestea- pensó Claudia cuando Josh le tendió amablemente la bebida – el jugo de calabaza sabe a rayos... menos mal que la cerveza de mantequilla si sabe bien

- Gracias – dijo y ambos empezaron a beber la cerveza, mientras tanto Josh la tomo de la mano mientras conversaban

- ¿como la has pasado hoy? – preguntó Josh

- Muy bien – contestó Claudia alegre – contigo la pase muy bien de verdad que si

- Me alegro que te haya gustado – dijo Josh acercándose para darle un beso, Claudia intuyó sus intenciones y se acercó ella también y se besaron por fin en el justo momento en que Harry entraba a las Tres Escobas con Neville y Luna y los vieron

- que diablos... – musitó Harry al ver la escena


	20. Una oportunidad? Ya te daré oportunidad

**Capitulo Veinte: Una oportunidad? Ya te daré oportunidad...**

- Vaya! Claudia parece que de verdad esta disfrutando – dijo Luna – hacen una linda pareja, me alegro por ambos

- Vamos! – dijo Harry halando del brazo a Luna y a Neville adentro de la taberna algo incomodo, ubicando a Hermione y Ron sentados con Rita Skeeter, no muy lejos del rincón donde estaban besándose Claudia y Josh

Skeeter empezó a bombardear a preguntas y Harry se olvidó por un momento todo y se concentró en lo que vio como su única posibilidad de contar toda la verdad, luego de dos horas y media se marcharon para volver al castillo para la cena

La cena fue muy incómoda, todos querían preguntarse como les había ido pero la pena, la rabia y demás fue más grande y transcurrió en silencio y sin decir nada se fueron a sus dormitorios, al cabo de una hora, Claudia bajó a la sala común en pijama y batín ya que con tantas cosas en la cabeza no lograba conciliar el sueño

-Es ridículo, no se que hacer y lo peor... no se cuando iré a salir de aquí- pensó Claudia mientras encendía de nuevo la chimenea con su varita, los últimos diez días había logrado hacer los hechizos, era como si la magia de Hogwarts entrase por su cuerpo y fluyese por fin permitiéndole canalizarla a través de ella

Un pelinegro de ojos verdes esmeraldas también se revolvía en su cama sin poder dormir, la confusión reventaba su cabeza y solo quería intentar poner orden en sus ideas y se levantó en pijama rumbo a la sala común sin saber que alguien ya estaría en ella

- ¿Porque esta triste señorita? – pregunto una voz de elfo que Claudia reconoció

- Por que no se que hacer Dobby, estoy enamorada de quien no debo y lo peor es que no se si me corresponda y si lo hace tampoco se debe, así que estoy tratando de olvidarlo con otro – le confesó – y no me hace sentir bien lo que hago

- ¿Y de quien se trata? – pregunto Harry al llegar ya que había oído lo que Claudia acababa de confiarle al elfo

- De ti – dijo Claudia temeraria luego de recuperarse de la impresión de haber sido oída - ¿satisfecho?

- Y si es por mí ¿por que rayos sales con ese idiota de Slytherin? – preguntó acercándose al sillón donde estaba Claudia mientras el elfo desaparecía

- Por que tú me gustas demasiado y hasta me tienes las hormonas alborotadas! – Dijo agarrándolo por la camisa del pijama - ¿entiendes Potter?

- Pero ¿por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad? - pregunto Harry sin darse cuenta – tu también me gustas y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, andando con Cho

- Tienes razón – dijo Claudia con una mirada peligrosa – sube a cambiarte, buscar tu capa invisible y el mapa, te espero aquí en diez minutos

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Harry sin entender

- hazlo simplemente – dijo saliendo ella misma a los dormitorios de chicas y cambiándose a toda prisa por una túnica del colegio, al bajar ya Harry estaba allí aun sin comprender nada

- abre el mapa y pongámonos la capa – dijo Claudia

- ¿pero a donde vamos? - pregunto Harry

- A darnos una oportunidad – dijo Claudia malévola – te voy a aligerar de dudas

Harry se encogió de hombros y la siguió, revisaron el mapa pero todos estaban durmiendo y nadie andaba por los pasillos, siquiera la gata de Filch, se dirigieron al séptimo piso y al llegar al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado Claudia se salio de debajo de la capa y paso tres veces por el tapiz con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara que hacía que Harry se preguntara que rayos pretendía hacer Claudia, por fin apareció el pomo de la puerta y Claudia lo accionó haciéndole señas a Harry de que pasara

- ¿pero... que rayos...? – dijo al entrar a la sala de los Menesteres y verlo: era una habitación (dormitorio) con una cama enorme king size preciosa de pilares con colchas del mas fino algodón egipcio (N.A./q fina la niña... o ni tan niña) el ambiente estaba perfumado con incienso de Ylang – Ylang y estaba iluminada la pieza con velas de color rosa pálido, en el suelo había miles de pétalos de rosa rosada

- Expelliarmus – dijo Claudia sorpresivamente desarmando al pobre Harry

- ¡¡Que haces! – Exclamó Harry sin entender – ¿por que es todo esto?

Claudia guardó la varita de Harry y con un movimiento de la suya propia hizo aparecer una suave y sugerente música y encendió la chimenea de estilo victoriano para dar calor al lugar

_**BIENVENIDO HAS LLEGADO EN EL MOMENTO JUSTO Y A LUGAR INDICADO  
NO TODO LO RICO ENGORDA Y NO TODO LO BUENO ES PECADO  
**_

- que vamos a hacer...- musito Claudia sacando una especie de látigo y con una mirada que decía mucho mas... y que le elevó la temperatura corporal al pobre Harry... ¿o serian las hormonas del chico? se acercó a Harry y lo besó apasionadamente, Harry reaccionó y empezó a responder el beso, luego ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a quitarle la túnica lentamente y la dejo caer al suelo sin dejar de besarlo

- Por Merlín! que haces con ese látigo? – pregunto Harry algo aprensivo

-Si te resistes a mi, te azoto – contestó Claudia tranquilamente – tu serás mío Harry, total y absolutamente mío por esta noche

_**YO SERE TUS DESEOS HECHOS PIERNAS UNA IDEA RECURRENTE DE FASCISNACION YO SERE UN COMPLOT PARA TU MENTE OBJETO Y CAUSA DE TU PERDICION Y TU BUENA SUERTE  
**_

- Claudia ¿que se supone que haces...? – musitó Harry dejándose llevar por las caricias de la chica

- Voy a hacer labor social, convirtiéndote en hombre – musitó Claudia mientras seguía desvistiendo al chico

- Eso significa... – pregunto Harry comprendiendo que venia mientras la excitación que iba _en crescendo_ le nublaba poco a poco el raciocinio que aun le quedaba

- Ni digas nada... solo siente – dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios para callarlo y terminó de despojarlo de todo menos de la ropa interior y lo condujo a la enorme cama

_**CUENTA DEL UNO AL DIEZ Y ME ESCONDO DONDE PUEDAS VERME ES MI FORMA DE JUGAR AL ESCONDITE INGLES  
BESAME DE UNA VEZ Y TE AMARRO A MI SOFA BURGUES  
ES MI FORMA DE JUGAR AL ESCONDITE, ES MI FORMA DE JUGAR AL ESCONDITE, ES MI FORMA DE JUGAR AL ESCODITE INGLES  
**_

- Sé que esto no lo haz hecho antes y quiero tener el honor de ser YO quien tenga el placer de estar contigo por primera vez – le susurro Claudia al empujarlo suavemente en la cama y sacando la varita murmuró un hechizo y lo amarró de pies y manos a los pilares de la cama

- ¿¿Por que me amarras? – Dijo Harry nervioso – además...tu crees que debam...

- No importa si se debe o no... solo déjate llevar Harry... lo que estas a punto de experimentar es el mayor placer que existe... – decía Claudia mientras se subía a la cama y empezaba a besarlo por el cuello – No sabes cuanto te deseo...

_**NO ME JUZGES NO SOY DE ESAS SOLO PORQUE TENGO UNA MENTE TRAVIESA  
NO TODO LO RICO ENGORDA Y NO EL QUE PECA EMPATA SI REZA  
**_

Continuó la tarea de besarlo y se dio todo su tiempo, lo recorrió con sus manos mientras el chico estaba cada vez mas excitado y disfrutaba enormemente de las caricias que ella le prodigaba

- No aguanto más...quiero tenerte... o que me tengas pero ya! – musitó desesperado Harry

**_YO SERE TUS DESOS HECHOS PIERNAS UNA IDEA RECURRENTE DE FASCINACION YO SERE LA QUE DICTE UNA SENTENCIA A TU IMAGINACION  
YO SERE UN COMPLOT PARA TU MENTE EL OBJETO Y CAUSA DE TU PERDICION Y TU BUENA SUERTE  
_**

- Ok... en menos de lo que piensas seré completamente tuya – susurro Claudia y le tapó con una venda los ojos

- ¿Por que no puedo ver? – Reclamó Harry – quiero verte... quiero tocarte

- mmm veo que el niño esta despertando y haciéndose mas hombrecito... I like it – susurró Claudia complacida para si misma – prepárate que ahora es que viene la acción dijo y se cambió la ropa y le destapó los ojos a Harry


	21. Tú serás mío y yo seré tuya por 1ra vez

**Capitulo Veintiuno: Tú serás mío y yo seré tuya... por primera vez**

- Claudia... – dijo impresionado al verla, ella se había puesto una pequeña dormilona negra de seda muy sugerente y se estaba echando de nuevo en la cama y le desató por completo

El aprovechó la ocasión para tomar las riendas de la situación aunque estaba ultra nervioso, estaba tan pero tan excitado que no se detuvo a pensar y la agarró y le dio la vuelta quedando sobre ella y empezando a besarla tan apasionadamente que nadie se lo hubiera imaginado...

Claudia le ayudó sutilmente y antes de que pudieran decir "Quidditch" ya estaban haciendo el amor con frenesí, Harry se desesperaba ante su inicial torpeza y Claudia se divertía al "disfrutar del espectáculo" y así se entretuvieron los chicos un buen pero buen rato...

- No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto – musitó Harry luego de unos instantes de terminar

- Bueno espero lo hayas disfrutado... para mi fue algo maravilloso – susurró Claudia descansando con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry

- Nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuera tan pronto! – Comentó Harry – pero si me gusto muchísimo

- Me alegro... este día no se me va a olvidar... aunque me vaya – dijo Claudia – no se si pienses que soy una loca, una pervertida o una cualquiera, pero para mi, fue algo de lo más natural ya que me gustas y mucho y de veras no me pude contener...

- Bueno yo no me quejo – dijo Harry y Claudia se echo a reír – así que no me pidas disculpas, si quieres de verdad enmendar tu error solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer

- ¿Cual? – preguntó ella creyendo que Harry de verdad estaba enojado

- Repetir la travesura... – dijo con cara de niño bueno Harry

- ¿Y a ti como que te gustó la guachafita? – dijo Claudia soltando la risa – quien lo diría...

- ¿Vas a seguir saliendo con ese idiota? – pregunto Harry

- Harry hay algo que debes comprender, tu no tienes un futuro conmigo, yo no me quedo aquí, debo volver al lugar al que pertenezco... no te encariñes demasiado conmigo ya que dentro de poco no me veras más – dijo Claudia algo entristecida – además tu futuro ya tiene nombre y apellido pero todo lo sabrás a su tiempo

- No podría pasar el tiempo que te queda, aquí contigo? – pregunto Harry

- ¿Y Cho? se que no es la joya del nilo, a decir verdad la detesto, pero igual, estás saliendo con ella, ¿que harás? ¿dejarla? Decirle: "Hola Cho, he decidido terminar, ya que pase la noche con Claudia y creo que la prefiero" – replico Claudia sarcástica

- El sarcasmo es tu fuerte – dijo Harry

- No, es mi forma de ser tan ácida y directa – replicó Claudia – te digo las vainas en tu cara y me importa un bledo como te caigan, así soy yo, no esperes encontrar en mi a alguien dócil... aunque puede que lo haya muy en el fondo

- Por eso me gustas, eres tan contradictoria... – comentó Harry

- ¿Que hora es? – Preguntó Claudia mas para si misma que para Harry – rayos! Las cuatro y media...

- Ya va a amanecer... – comentó Harry

- si pero no me vayas a cantar ni las mañanitas ni la de Manzanero (N.A./ Amanecí entre tus brazos de Armando Manzanero... boleros)-

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Harry desconcertado

- Olvídalo... es algo muggle y latino – comento Claudia – debería enseñarte a bailar salsa y merengue después porque reggaeton ni de vaina

- ¿¿QUE? – pregunto Harry aterrado al oír mención a "bailar"

- ¿Me prometerías algo? – pidió Claudia mas seria

- ¿Que? – pregunto Harry

- ¿Me harás caso y no te precipitarás, que si te digo algo lo harás ya que será por tu bien y que si te digo NO a algo que tu desees entenderás que será mejor? – preguntó Claudia esperando un grandísimo "NO" por respuesta

- mmm esta bien – concedió Harry

- me alegro, quiero ahorrarte el mayor sufrimiento posible, esté donde esté, me sentiré mejor sabiendo que no fue en vano – dijo Claudia con una media sonrisa

- ¿Ahora si? ¿Se vale repetir? – insistió Harry

- Todo suyo – dijo en tono insinuante Claudia – "pedid y se os dará"

- ¿Eso no es de la Biblia? – pregunto Harry aun algo santurrón

- Yo lo meteré en la nueva edición de Kamasutra, ademas ahora me toca a mi llevar el control – dijo subiéndose sobre Harry para volver a besarlo... y a todas las demás cochinaditas ricas que ustedes se estarán imaginando y ellos se están tripeando sin ustedes saber... muajajajaja

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron y se vistieron a toda prisa para salir de allí, luego de salir de la sala de los Menesteres se dirigieron al lago como si nada y luego volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry iba con una cara de satisfacción y orgullo y Claudia con cara de no-haber-roto-un-plato-en-toda-su-cochina-vida y riendo con las cosas que se le ocurrían a ella y Harry pero antes de llegar al retrato se compusieron y pusieron gestos hoscos de incomodidad para disimular

- A que hora se levantaron ustedes? – preguntó Neville al verles llegar por el agujero del retrato

- Uff hace tiempo... yo no pude dormir así que me levanté y al rato encontré a Potter despierto y salimos a dar un paseo a ver... – mintió Claudia con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – pero fue peor... discutimos y ahora me duele la cabeza

- Se ve que no dormiste bien – comentó Neville preocupado

- Realmente no dormí... tenía pesadillas de mortífagos y Voldemort... me perseguían en sueños – continuaba Claudia fingiendo algo de nervios

-que buena actriz- pensó Harry

- ¿Neville salimos? – Propuso Claudia - Potter tiene que buscar a Ron

- ¿Vas a seguir enojada con Harry? – pregunto Neville mientras dejaban atrás la torre rumbo al comedor

- No veo forma de arreglarlo – mintió Claudia con seriedad – el anda con Cho y yo con Josh y cada quien por su lado

Llegaron al comedor y empezaron a desayunar, a rato aparecieron Harry que venia con Ron, Hermione y Ginny

- Bon Jour – comentó Claudia – Comment-allez vous?

- Vous parlez française? – pregunto Hermione siguiendo el juego

- moi? Non, Je ne parlez Française – respondió Claudia – solo quería variar el saludo

- eres una caja de sorpresas – musito Neville

Todos siguieron comiendo Harry no dejaba de pensar en la noche que había pasado y en la frialdad que percibía en Claudia - ¿Me usaron? – se preguntaba

- Lo siento, pero debo dejar mis sentimientos a un lado- pensaba Claudia al ver que Harry buscaba su mirada

- Hoy es domingo... menos mal que no tenemos clases – comento Ron – pero si hay Quidditch

- Neville ¿me acompañas? – le pregunto Claudia al terminar de desayunar

- Si claro, nos vemos – dijo Neville despidiéndose de todos y saliendo acompañado de Claudia por el agujero del retrato

- Ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar – dijo Ron serio - ¿donde demonios pasaste la noche que en el dormitorio no estuviste?

Harry palideció ¿se había dado cuenta? - Por Merlín no, que no se haya percatado de ello- pensó febrilmente

- ¿De que hablas Ron? – dijo Harry

- de que me di cuenta que no dormiste en la torre ¿Harry que sucede? – Pregunto Ron algo molesto – se supone que soy tu amigo pero me ocultas cosas

- ¿Me imagino que me vas a contar por que rayos no dormiste en la torre de Gryffindor verdad? – Preguntó Neville – no soy tonto Claudia, yo se que ustedes no venían de ningún paseo mañanero

Claudia pensó -ahora si que puse la torta

- Neville, estas exagerando... – dijo Claudia tratando de disimular

- Claudia somos amigos, por lo menos no me mientas a mí – dijo Neville – sé que pasa algo

- Rayos! Esta bien te lo diré... pero que conste que no es apto para tus oídos... – dijo Claudia algo apenada de tener que confesar – me llevé a Harry para que tuviese su primera vez conmigo... pasamos la noche juntos

- ¿¿QUE? – Exclamó Neville algo horrorizado – tu... tu y el...

- Si Neville, pero te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie – le pidió Claudia – tiene que ser un secreto

- Como va a ser un secreto si Ron sabe que el... no durmió en el dormitorio y salió a buscarlo a la sala común a las tres de la mañana

- ¿¿QUE? – Preguntó Claudia palideciendo – no puede ser...


	22. Hasta aquí nos trajo el río

**Hola mis queridisimos lectores por supuesto que la historia no acaba aun...**

Y con ustedes las respuestas a los rw:

**Delia**: Si... fueron capitulos con algo de "accion" quiza no del genero que esperaban pero siempre suelo hacer si santa voluntad... asi que espero lo sepan llevar (pero claro... se oyen suegerencias por supuesto)besitos y espero te leas lo que sigue

**John Croaker: **Bueno, claro que esto sigue! si, he soltado "ALGUNOS! de mis deseos reprimidos (y los que faltan... mi pervertida y retorcida mente no tiene limites jeje) Pues la maldad de que sigan con otros ¿why not¿sufrir¿eso es sufrir? Yo me estoy diviertiendo horrores... la historia seguira (te adelanto algo llevo capitulos escritos por delante aun sin publicar... ) y esto no termina aun... falta lo mejor

Una pregunta ¿si hubiera continuacion... o sea segunda parte¿la leerian?

Ahora si los dejo con el fic. Besos a ustedes dos los adoro y un abrazo enorme desde Venezuela

Ya los tacaños que no me dejan reviews tambien... igual se les quiere

**_Claudia Granger_**

**Capitulo Veintidós: Hasta aquí nos trajo el río**

- Neville dime que no es cierto – suplicó Claudia mientras llegaban de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor – no me digas que esto será ahora de dominio publico¡No quiero que Josh se entere de algo así!

- A menos que le modifiquen la memoria a Ron... – comentó Neville – no veo otra forma de que guarde el secreto... aunque no digo que sea soplón pero igual

Claudia suspiró, lo que menos deseaba es que alguien más supiese lo sucedido... especialmente el Slytherin

- Bueno no pensemos en eso ahora ¡Hay partido de Quidditch! – Exclamó Neville – Hoy juegan Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff

- ok... creo que le toca su turno a Zacharias Smith – dijo Claudia entrecerrando los ojos pensativa

- No se te ocurrirá hechizarlo en pleno partido! – Exclamó Neville asustado

- ¿why not? – Le respondió Claudia con una malévola sonrisa – se merece un escarnio publico, además, tengo días que no me meto con nadie

- Menos mal que soy tu amigo... no quisiera pensar si estuviese en el bando contrario – dijo Neville

- Siempre lo serás Neville, mi mejor amigo – dijo Claudia sonriendo - ¿nos cambiamos para bajar al partido?

- Seguro, nos vemos aquí en cinco minutos – dijo Neville sentándose en una butaca en la sala

- quince, cinco no me alcanzan – dijo Claudia calculando

- Mujeres... – exclamo Neville moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-Tengo que ir pensando detenidamente mi próxima jugada... no sé que tiempo me quede ni tampoco cuanto me lleve el vacilarme al bobo engreído de Malfoy, además aun no he terminado con Snape y quiero cerciorarme de que Harry continuará su vida sin que lo de la otra noche lo perturbe- pensaba Claudia mientras se cambiaba

Salio rápidamente del dormitorio y se encontró con Neville, Hermione y Harry en la sala común

- Por fin! – Exclamo Neville – Bueno, vamos de una vez al campo, ya debe estar por empezar el partido

Los chicos se fueron al partido, en cuanto Claudia se ubicó en las gradas, al llegar vio a Josh en la tribuna de Slytherin, este la saludó y le sonrió y ella le mando un beso soplado el cual fue muy mal visto por parte de Harry, luego Neville distrajo a los demás en una corta platica y Claudia aprovechó el momento para apuntarle a Zacharias Smith y murmuró: _Confundus -_ Y lo logró hechizar, quien desde ese momento, estaba sumamente confundido y apenas lograba jugar como Dios manda

- Miren! – Exclamó Harry mirando con sus omniculares a Smith - ¿no les parece que actúa raro?

- ¿Raro como? – Preguntó Claudia tranquilamente como si nada – solo me parece que no ve hacia donde va la Quaffle

- ¿Dime que tu no tienes nada que ver? – dijo Hermione recelosa

- ¿YO? – exclamo Claudia con cara de inocencia – por que de todo lo malo que sucede en este colegio me culpas a mi

- por que te conozco – dijo Hermione dudando

- Yo soy un angelito de Dios – dijo Claudia aguantando las ganas de reír ante las estupideces que hacia Smith por su confusión

- Un angelito de Dios hace... – empezó a preguntar Harry con picardía pero un oportuno pisotón de parte de Claudia le hizo ver que era mejor callar

- ¿hace qué Harry? – pregunto Hermione

- ¿Tantas travesuras con los gemelos? – dijo él cambiando claramente lo que iba a preguntar

- Si – contesto Claudia con una encantadora sonrisa que decía "CALLATE" sin palabras – son bromas inocentes

Lo que Harry iba a decir era que si "un angelito de Dios se lleva a alguien inocente para hacer "cositas" en la sala de los Menesteres". Gracias a Dios que no lo dijo sino ¡Menudo aprieto en que se meterían!

En ese preciso instante Zacharias no vió venir una enorme y veloz Bludger hacia su cabeza y le pegó de lleno tumbándolo de la escoba y haciendo que cayese al suelo

- Viste! – Dijo Hermione enojada volteándose hacia donde estaba Claudia – viste lo que provocaste!

- Yo no he hecho nada, y no me vas a decir que semejante idiota te importa! Pues yo sé perfectamente que hago, además el año que viene ese imbecil... – y se tapó rápidamente la boca – no debí decir eso, no dije nada y ustedes no oyeron nada – dijo espantada y echó a correr en dirección al castillo

- Me hubiese gustado saber que era lo que pensaba decir – comentó Neville viéndola irse en su loca carrera

Zacharias Smith fue llevado a la enfermería ante la mirada de regocijo de los Gryffindors pues gracias a esa distracción, los Gryffindors habían ganado el partido, superando la ventaja que llevaban los Slytherins

Unos días después salió la entrevista del Quisquilloso y como es natural, prohibieron la revista en el colegio, los chicos se concentraron en los TIMOS menos Claudia, a quien no le preocupaban puesto que sabia que ella no se quedaría allí y si veía clase y todo era puro teatro, para guardar las apariencias, los chicos se concentraban en las lecciones de Harry en la sala de los Menesteres, Claudia había convencido al Slytherin que fuese con ella a las reuniones del ED cosa en la cual no habían estado de acuerdo los Gryffindors y uno de esos días en que estaban en una reunión del ED, Dobby apareció intempestivamente

- Oh rayos! – dijo Claudia al verlo que fue la primera que reaccionó – Dobby ¿es Umbridge verdad?

- SI SEÑORITA SI! – gritó el elfo asustado

- Hermione! Harry! Háganle el hechizo desilusionador a todos los que puedan antes de salir! – gritó Claudia – Ron! Abre el mapa y comprueba por donde vienen! Josh! vete antes de que te agarren los de tu casa

- Aun vienen por el tercer piso! – exclamó Ron

- Entonces sal con algunos de los chicos y tomen el atajo del tapiz, llévate el mapa, lo convocaremos después! – gritó ella

Harry y Hermione mientras tanto, les hicieron los hechizos desilusionadores a los demás y estos huyeron lo mas deprisa que pudieron

- Solo faltamos nosotros! – gritó Hermione nerviosa

- Harry ¿y la capa? – preguntó Claudia

- Se la di a Neville, Seamus y Dean para escapar – dijo el

- Oh rayos, de esta no nos salvamos – musitó Claudia nerviosa

- Profesora! Es por aquí! – gritó la voz de Draco Malfoy fuera de la sala

- Nos tienen cercados! – dijo Hermione

- Bueno antes que todo: _Accio pergamino_ – dijo Claudia apuntando al pergamino que estaba en la pared con los nombres de todos los integrantes – no le hagamos esto fácil dándole los nombres

Hermione agarro el pergamino y murmuro: _Incendio_ - lo quemó y luego murmuró – _Evanesco_ - desvaneció las cenizas

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Claudia

- Ya sé! – Exclamo Harry – esta es la sala de los menesteres ¡Pidamos que aparezca una chimenea conectada a la red flu, además de polvos flu para escapar hasta la sala común de Gryffindor

Los tres se concentraron: "Necesitamos una chimenea conectada a la red flu y polvos para ir a la sala común de Gryffindor"

Al momento apareció una chimenea en un rincón apartado y Harry apuntándole dijo: _Incendio_ – y encendió la chimenea

- Tu primero! – dijo Harry a Hermione

Hermione tomo un poco de polvos Flu y los lanzo a las llamas y dijo: "Sala Común de Gryffindor" y salió de allí

- Dale Harry! – Exclamó Claudia aun nerviosa – si me agarran no importará, pero a ti es quien persigue Umbridge

El, inconforme por tener que huir primero, agarró sus polvos y los lanzó a las llamas que adquirieron el característico color esmeralda

- Sala Común de Gryffindor – dijo y desapareció

Claudia agarró sus polvos y los echó al fuego y al terminar de decir: Gryffindor sintió el alivio más grande de esa noche... Ya habían huido todos


	23. ¡Quiero saber como pasó!

**Hola como regalo especial a mis queridisimos ectores aqui va un cap mas (se supone q yo no actualizo los fines de semana)**

**Griffmoon** () u hU... se nota ke tu no pierdes tu tiempo con harry, no? xD jajaja  
chininona, mira nomas ke ensearle esas cosas a harry-pan-de-Dios xD  
muerte a smith! o.  
weno, ojala ke lo continues pronto! ya kero ver la kra de umbridge cuando vea ke  
toos se escaparon frente a sus narices de rana gorda! xD jajaja  
xaus!  
**Resp.** Bueno... no solo Umbridge... ya veras besitos y saludines

**delia  
** hola!  
wow, repito: wow!...como te dijo "John Croaker", La historia toma un gran giro...y obviaamente se pone + interesante!  
estoy esperando con ansisas q le caiga otra bromita al hijo de...de su madre de snape, y espero q los gemelos ayuden, porque la ultima vez salió buenísima la broma! ;D  
actualiza prontoo, no t demores...como t dije + antes, la historia se pone cada vez + interesante! ;D  
saludineS!  
Delia ;D  
pd: tengo q repetirlo: buenisimo el capítulo d "ejercicios corporales" (forma sutil d decir q...ya sabes ;D)...wow, estrenaste a harry...jeje ;D (ya era hora, tiene 15 años, y no es tan niñito q digamos..jeje)  
saludines!

**Resp. me dan ganas de botanearmelo de nuevo ¿que dicen? A MI SIIIII**

**Bueno besitos a todos no tengo muco tiempo hoy**

****

**Capitulo Veintitrés¡Quiero saber como pasó!**

En el momento en que Claudia cayó en el suelo de la sala común, se dio cuenta que ya había pasado todo el miedo, sin embargo su breve pensamiento se vió interrumpido por el dolor del golpe que se dio al salir de la chimenea, Neville y Harry la ayudaron a levantarse

- ¿quieren que les diga un cosa? – Exclamó Claudia al sacudirse las cenizas de la chimenea – no me gustan los polvos flu

- No te creas, a mi tampoco me gustó, es la primera vez que los uso – dijo Hermione sacudiéndose ceniza aun

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Claudia

- No te preocupes, todos llegaron aquí sanos y salvos – dijo Neville

- Ok, entonces lo que me resta saber es ¡COMO RAYOS SE ENTERO ESA VIEJA ARPIA! – gritó Claudia sumamente enojada

- Aun no lo sabemos – dijo Ron, quien estaba sentado junto con Ginny

- Hermione ¿las chicas podemos subir a la torre de los chicos? – pregunto Claudia y ella asintió – Ok, entonces vamos a su habitación, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Harry y yo –

Los chicos subieron las escaleras y al llegar cerraron la puerta

- Hermione, impasibiliza la puerta y séllala – dijo Claudia – no podemos darnos el lujo que oigan esto

Todos se miraban intrigados pero Hermione era la más: Claudia ¿iba a revelarles todo? No... no podía ser...

- Bueno, uno, el motivo por el cual esto es secreto es que sabemos que hay alguien que nos delató o nos siguió y se percato de la reunión, les había dicho que no invitaran a Marietta Edgecombe por que ella nos iba a delatar, yo sabiéndolo no lo podía permitir – comenzó Claudia a explicar

- Pero ¿como sabes que ella iba a abrir su gran bocaza? – preguntó Ginny

- El detalle es lo de menos, los que importa, es que parece que por más cuidado que tuvimos, casi nos agarran, y aunque ahora entren en la sala, nosotros destruimos la prueba más contundente, sin embargo, me preocupa, tenemos que estar mas pendiente que nunca, no sabemos a lo que nos podríamos enfrentar, ni siquiera yo lo sé y no me gusta ¡COMO RAYOS PUDIERON DESCUBRIRNOS! – exclamó Claudia molesta

- Bueno pero nos salvamos – dijo Ron – es lo que importa en realidad

- No, fíjate que no es suficiente, pues lo que sucedió hoy tiene dos posibles explicaciones: una, que haya un chismoso espía de Umbridge o dos, que la maldita Brigada Inquisitorial nos este siguiendo los pasos que tampoco es bueno – dijo Claudia con severidad

- ¿La briga que? – exclamaron los chicos poniendo sendas caras de incredulidad

- La Brigada Inquisitorial, un grupo selecto de alumnos que apoyan al ministerio al sapo de Umbridge, son todos, si no me equivoco, de Slytherin y entre ellos se cuentan Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Buldstrode y no sé quienes mas – les dijo Claudia

- ¿Como lo sabes...? – dijo Ginny boquiabierta

- Repito, eso es lo de menos pero te aseguro que debe estar formada aunque Dumbledore no lo sepa y Umbridge solo está esperando sacar al director para ocupar su puesto y trasformar más el colegio – dijo Claudia - hay que averiguar que pasó hoy para saber que podemos hacer

- Seguro que Josh esta metido en esto, seguro que el fue quien hizo la delación – dijo Harry abriendo la boca por fin

- No lo está, estoy segura – dijo Claudia – no por que sea Slytherin tienes que ser prejuicioso ¿o acaso no recuerdas para donde te pensaba mandar el sombrero seleccionador?

Harry se calló la boca ¿por que ella siempre tenia que saber cosas así?

- Mejor salgamos a la sala común, a ver que ha sucedido – propuso Ginny y todos abandonaron la habitación, al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con una desagradable noticia

- Umbridge y Dumbledore están discutiendo! Según Harold Dingle, Fudge incluso vino al colegio a arrestar a Dumbledore pero están furiosos por que no tienen pruebas – dijo Dean Thomas alteradísimo

- Eso me gusta, al menos frustré el despido temporal de Dumbledore – musitó Claudia – una preocupación menos

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Dumbledore...

- Pero nosotros recibimos un aviso de que un grupo de unos veintitantos alumnos están haciendo reuniones ilegales en la sala esa del séptimo piso! – Exclamó Cornelius Fudge fuera de si – no me venga con los mismos cuentos del verano Dumbledore!

- ¿Tiene alguna prueba? – pregunto tranquilamente Dumbledore

- No, solo los testimonios de unos alumnos quienes tienen datos acerca de quienes están involucrados, cuantas veces se han reunido, donde y con que propósito – dijo Fudge algo molesto

- ¿Y me los podrías decir, ya que por lo visto, tienes mucho conocimiento al respecto – dijo Dumbledore

- tendría que llamarlos – dijo Fudge – Dolores, haga el favor de traer al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Parkinson

Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson entraron en el despacho seguidos de Umbridge

- ¿Y bien¿Que es lo que tienen que decir? – pregunto Dumbledore amablemente a los Slytherins

- Que hemos visto como Potter, los Weasleys, las Granger, las gemelas Patil, los demás prefectos y algunos alumnos más se han reunido en esa sala, habitualmente en las noches después de la cena y sabemos que están usando el sitio como un lugar de entrenamiento de Duelo contra el Ministerio – dijo Draco muy arrogante y seguro de si mismo

- ¿las pruebas? – pidió Dumbledore

- Los hemos visto! – Chilló Parkinson – los hemos seguido y los oímos en las Tres Escobas antes de Navidad, planear derrocar al Ministerio formando un grupo de rebeldes

- Exijo que llamen a los que están involucrados, a todos los que nombro el señor Malfoy, especialmente a Potter – dijo Fudge visiblemente alterado

- Minerva, vaya a buscar a los chicos – dijo Dumbledore impasible

- NO! No le daré oportunidad de que los prevenga, irá Dolores a buscarlos – dijo Dumbledore

- No hay problema – dijo Dumbledore sin inmutarse

Dolores Umbridge salio rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor y le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda para entrar

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y la profesora Umbridge llamó

- Potter, Weasleys – dijo señalando a Ginny, Ron y los gemelos – ustedes las Granger – dijo señalando a Claudia y a Hermione – vengan conmigo, estoy segura que esto es obra de ustedes, especialmente de ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Harry y a Claudia – son los mas rebeldes de todo el colegio

Claudia esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia y les hizo seña de guardar silencio a todos antes de partir al despacho del director

- solo quiero saber quien rayos abrió la bocota por que lo mataré- pensó Claudia - yo creí que al prescindir de Marietta y al no ir a Cabeza de Puerco estaba todo resuelto-

Los chicos marchaban cabizbajos, Hermione y Ginny estaban asustadas ante la posibilidad de que las expulsaran, Ron por su parte había adquirido un hermoso color verde propio de su estado de nerviosismo, por otra parte los gemelos, Claudia y Harry iban impasibles, como si nada estuviese sucediendo

- LOS VAN A DESPDAZAR! – chilló Neville al ver cuando se iban – lo mas seguro es que los expulsen y quizá a nosotros también! – dijo al grupo restante del ED

- Confiemos que no – dijo Dean Thomas nervioso

- Nos queda esperar y aun no sabemos de los chicos de las otras casas, no sabemos si los atraparon también – dijo Seamus Finnigan frotándose las manos muy inquieto

- O si alguien dio el soplo – apuntó Lavender Brown

- Cállense la boca que me ponen mas nerviosa! – Chilló Parvati Patil –conservemos la calma mientras podamos

- Aquí están señor Ministro – dijo Umbridge haciendo que entraran los chicos

Cuando Harry y los demás vieron a Malfoy y Parkinson allí, entendieron todo ¡Maldita rata asquerosa! – pensó Hermione

- ¿Y Bien? – Dijo Fudge - ¿quien hablara primero?

- ¿De qué? – pregunto Harry haciéndose el inocente

- ¿Quien es el líder¿Quien fue el de la idea del grupo de rebeldes¿Para que formaron el grupo? – Disparó Fudge - ¿quien de ustedes será juzgado esta vez?

- Disculpe señor "ministro" pero creo que no sabemos a qué se refiere – dijo Claudia con un leve dejo de sarcasmo al decir la palabra ministro

- Discúlpeme, primero ¿su apellido? – pregunto Fudge

- Granger señor – dijo mirando a Hermione como en disculpa - ¿podría explicarnos de que esta hablando?

- Del grupo que formaron para duelos y combates! – chilló Fudge

- No sabemos a que se refiere, nosotros no hemos formado ningún grupo – dijo Harry impasible

- Señor Ministro! – Dijo Parkinson – es mentira! Nosotros los hemos oído

- Vaya, Parkinson lávate las orejas, y usa unos hisopos, me parece que ya no oyes bien, dijimos que NO hemos formado ningún grupo, estábamos tranquilamente en la sala común cuando vinieron a buscarnos – dijo Claudia

- me parece Cornelius que sin pruebas no podrán fundar la acusación contra los chicos – Dijo Dumbledore – tienes el testimonio de dos contra el de ¿siete? Creo que no resolveremos nada así

- De Potter y la señorita Granger – dijo Umbridge mirando a Harry quien estaba con una pose retadora y a Claudia quien estaba tranquilamente revisando sus uñas como si aquello la aburriera - no me extrañaría, al igual que de los gemelos Weasleys, viven quebrantando las normas escolares

- Bueno, por que no tengo pruebas contra ustedes los dejare marchar, pero déjenme decirles que estaré como su sombra, si intentan hacer algo mas les juro que serán expulsados del colegio e irán directo a Azkaban – dijo Fudge

Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Hermione le pisó discretamente y el se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario y escoltados nuevamente por la profesora Umbridge fueron de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor


	24. salvados por la campana

**Holas! gracias a todos los que leen mi historia en especial a los que me dejaron reviews tan bellos...**

**Queria hacer una pequeña aclaracion...**

_yo no tengo Internet en casa, de hecho ni siquiera PC, por eso suelo escribir en mi oficina durante mis ratos libres y realmente no puedo actualizar los sabados y domingos (me es imposible) y en cuanto a la actualizacion... será un capitulo diario de lunes a viernes (espero no les sea insuficiente)_

_ahora si a responder sus bellos reviews_

**Brams** : Tengo un nuevo lector! bienvenido seas y gracias por dejarme un review

Espero haber respondido tu pregunta, lo hago de lunes a viernes un capitulo diario (ya que quedan pocos para acabar)

pero **"Sabem on es el nord pero no sabem com anari, sabem el que tenim pero no pas que nem de fer." **que significa ¿es catalan? o que idioma? me gustaria saber que dice (ya que yo no lo comprendi) Besos y espero sigas leyendo el fic

**delia: **Nena, gracias por acordarte siemprede la historia y pensar asi de ella ¡Eres un encanto!

P.D. a mi me encantoresponderle asi a Fudge,pese a que aun me duele elpellizco que me metio Herm por hablarle asi al "Ministro"**(a cualquier cosa le dicen ministro)**

**John Croaker**: Por desgracia no se si fue obvio o no pero el espia fue Draco y Pansy, lo demas... bueno... hay cosas que mejor dejarlas antes de que se vuelvan peligrosas (no... no me refiero a Snape usando Champú alguna vez en su cochina vida)

Gracias por apuntarte a una nueva etapa... como he recibido la primera ACEPTACION! la empezare a escribir en pocos dias (estoy algo full de trabajo y terminando otro fic para empezar a publicarlo, ya me falta poco y lo veran... ) Besos y hasta mañana

Igual besos para Griffmoon, Cygnus y Laia Bourne que espero sigan por alli leyendo...

**Besos a todos especialmente a ustedes mis guapetones y fieles lectores **

* * *

****

**Capítulo Veinticuatro: salvados por la campana**

- De la que nos salvamos! – Exclamó Ron feliz dejándose caer en una butaca luego de la partida de Umbridge – juraba que esta vez si nos expulsaban

- Si no hubiésemos quemado el pergamino, seguro que si – dijo Hermione – creo que por lo menos, tuvimos cuidado

- Lo malo es que ahora no podremos seguir – Dijo Ron – ya oyeron a Fudge, estarán sobre nuestros pasos

- No importa! Ya nadie nos quita lo bailado – dijo Claudia recuperando su buen humor – así que se jo... robaron – dijo Claudia rápidamente al ver la cara de reprobación de Hermione

- bueno, al menos no nos expulsaron ni nada – dijo Ginny

- Creo que es hora de que el Trío Perverso haga de las suyas – dijo Claudia mirando a los gemelos, pues ellos se habían auto colocado este mote para firmar las travesuras que hacían sin cuartel

- No seria mala idea – dijo Fred – tenemos que hacer un demo de los magifuegos salvajes

- pero aun falta el hurón! – dijo Claudia

- Quieren dejar de hablar de planes en los cuales no estamos incluidos! – chilló Hermione

- bueno está bien, además tú no estas incluida por que no los apruebas, yo me voy a dormir, estoy hipercansada y solo quiero meterme al sobre – dijo Claudia ¿vienes Hermione?

- No... yo... – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron

- Ok, hasta mañana chicos – dijo y se marcho por la escalera

A la mañana siguiente aparecieron en los tablones de anuncios el Decreto de Enseñanza numero veintinueve, anunciando la creación de la Brigada Inquisitorial y sus funciones

- ¿Viste Claudia? Deberías quitarle la plaza a Trelawney – dijo Ron en la cena

- No, pese a que me guste Adivinación ¡Pero no como la imparte ella! - Respondió Claudia al ver las caras atónitas de los chicos y las reprobatorias de Lavender y Parvati que la oyeron – no podría hacer algo así

- Bueno, ahora mosca con lo que dicen, hacen, escriben, la brigada del demonio esa estará sobre nosotros antes de que alguno diga Quidditch, bueno les dejo, voy al lago a... pasear – dijo cambiando las ultimas palabras

- por que no mejor dices "a ver a Josh" – dijo Ginny con una cara de angelito enamorado

- Ok si, voy a verme con el ¿satisfecha? – Dijo – nos vemos en la sala común más tarde – dijo y se marcho al mismo tiempo que un rubio de Slytherin y no precisamente Malfoy, salía detrás de ella

- Si esos dos siguen andando creo que me va a cortar la digestión ¡Dile algo Hermione! Es tu prima y no es muy bueno que digamos el andar saliendo con Slytherins – Dijo Harry visiblemente incómodo

- Es que ellos no solamente salen... – dijo Hermione titubeando

- ¿que significa eso? – preguntaron Harry y Ginny, el primero incrédulo y la segunda muerta de la curiosidad

- Que el le pidió ser novios ayer – dijo Neville apenado – incluso le regaló un anillo, y ella aceptó

- ¿QUE? – grito Ginny – Wow! No lo puedo creer¡¡Es genial!

- Ella no pudo hacer eso... – dijo Harry

Neville comprendió lo que quería decir Harry sin palabras y asintió

- Por que no mejor salimos hacia los jardines, aun es temprano – dijo Ron consultando su reloj de pulsera

Luna se les unió al instante luego de una seña de Neville

- ¿pero como es eso de que Claudia y Josh son novios? – Preguntó Harry de nuevo – ¿No que era que solo salían?

- Mi hermano y ella tienen poco más de dos semanas viéndose y el le pidió que fueran novios, realmente le gusta – dijo Luna interviniendo en la conversación

- ¿TU QUEEE? – gritaron Ron y Harry

- Ustedes... son hermanos? – dijo casi sin voz Hermione

- Si, es mi hermano – dijo Luna tranquilamente – Y no creo que por el hecho de que sea un Slytherin vayan a gritar de esa forma, no es el Slytherin típico que ustedes conocen, están siendo prejuiciosos como todo el mundo

- Asimílalo – dijo Neville – si el y ella andan juntos, es por que se gustan – y al decir esto sintió un retortijón de tripas producto de esa mentira, pero sabia que es lo que desearía su amiga y continuó – Y si es Slytherin, mala suerte, además, ni que anduviera saliendo con Draco Malfoy

Todos rieron con semejante estupidez

- Miran mañana empiezan las entrevistas de Orientación académica para ustedes que están en quinto ¿que carrera van a seguir? – preguntó Luna

- Aun no lo sé – Dijo Hermione

- Nosotros, es decir, Harry y yo queremos ser aurores – dijo Ron

- Bien! – Dijo Luna – yo he pensado ser sanadora pero aun no es el momento

- Y tu Neville? – preguntó Harry

- No lo se, solo se me da Herbologia – dijo el apenado

- Bueno, que se le va a hacer – dijo Ron – pero ya veras que encuentras lo que querrías hacer

- Chicos yo me voy – dijo Harry – me toca clases con Snape... ya saben

Los chicos asintieron y Harry se fue de vuelta al castillo

Esa noche en la sala común Harry volvió luego de ver en el pensadero de Snape el peor recuerdo de este y se sentía acongojado

- Hola Harry! – Dijo Claudia alegremente - ¿que te sucede?

- Hola – dijo este secamente – ¿Vienes de disfrutar de un hermoso paseo a la luz de la luna de la mano de Josh? – con un deje de sarcasmo

- Harry, no uses ese tono conmigo, tu sabes perfectamente que tu y yo no podremos tener nada – dijo Claudia seria – aunque sueñe con ello, no quiero dañarte

- Pues ya lo hiciste, me levantaste del suelo y me volviste a lanzar – dijo el agriamente – Pasamos aquella noche juntos y después de ello, has sido mas fría conmigo que de costumbre

- Harry – dijo Claudia con algo mas de dulzura – No quiero dañarte, fui egoísta y solo pensé en pasar esa noche por mi propio placer, para mi recuerdo, pero en ningún momento pensé hacerte daño, perdón si lo hice, solo quise que te olvidases de mí ¿y ahora me vas a decir que te tiene acongojado?

- NO – dijo el

- Estabas donde Snape ¿verdad? – pregunto Claudia inquisitoria

- SI

- entonces ya se, viste el recuerdo del pensadero de Snape, y te sientes mal por lo que viste – dijo Claudia entendiendo y ubicándose en el momento

- A veces me fastidia que sepas todo – dijo Harry resoplando – si, es eso

- Harry, tu padre es una excelente persona y te juro que de Snape jamás podré decir algo así, el y Snape se llevaban muy mal y Snape siempre hacia todo lo humanamente posible por que lo castigasen o expulsaran, por no decir cuando le lanzaba maldiciones oscuras, tu padre y Sirius lógico que se defendieran y si alguna vez tomaban la delantera, no es para que cambies tu concepto de ver las cosas entre ellos – dijo Claudia – no dejes de apreciar el recuerdo de tu padre por lo que viste, es como tu y Malfoy, una guerra sin cuartel

- Gracias Claudia, de veras que el saber tiene sus ventajas – dijo Harry mas animado

- me alegro – dijo Claudia maliciosamente – podría premiarte...

- Ah si? Y Como? – pregunto este sin caer

- These night... ¿do you remember? – Dijo Claudia

- Como podría olvidarlo – dijo Harry

– o mejor dicho¿Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? – dijo Claudia con un brillo de malicia en la mirada

- Wow! En francés – exclamó Harry – ¿Que rayos quisiste decir? – preguntó seguido al ver que no sabia que le había dicho

- Te lo estoy proponiendo, en francés es mas elegante – dijo Claudia y se rió - amo esto de ser asaltacunas

- Claro que me gustaría... ¿hoy? – Preguntó Harry –

- seguro... creo que no podría aguantar más – dijo Claudia con mucha malicia – tengo hambre... y no de comida precisamente


	25. Many Things ¿or not?

Hola a todos mis queridisimos lectores... como todos los dias el capitulo de rigor pero como siempre las respuestas a los bellos reviews que me escriben

**delia **  
. 

: Gracias Delia por seguir este fic, de veras te gusto la escena ya veo y me alegra un monton eso, lo de Luna y Josh hermanos, siempre supe que causaria algunaimpresion ya que nunca di pistas de algun parentesco pero ¿no se habian dado cuenta que ambos eran rubios de ojos azules? o por que estaban en diferentes casas no lo pensaron? o peor ¿por que JK no le ha puestos hermanos a Luni? bueno como dije hace varios dias, Josh es un personaje que lo saque de un rol que estoy jugando

Besitos nena y cuidate mucho, nos vemos mañana en el proximo capitulo

**John Croaker: **Buena esa de que "cuando tenga hambre, coma!" buen refran, aqui en mi tierra (Venezuela) dicen algo parecido pero no recuerdo la frase exacta (no te quedo doliendo la quijada de reirte 3 horas?) y te reitero, jamas dejare un fic a la mitad ¿Y sabes por que? por que **siempre lo he terminado de escribir antes de empezar a publicarlo, no vaya a ser que me quede corta de ideas** (aunque llevo 8 fics anteriores y aun no me ha pasado pero por si acaso...) y tampoco seria tan asquerosa de hacer un final a la machimberra (asi dicen en mi pais cuando se hace algo a las prisas por salir del paso)

Besos y abrazos wapo, no se asuste que el fic no se acaba aun

**Brams: **_"Sabemos donde està el norte pero no sabemos como ir, sabemos lo que tenemos pero no que tenemos que hacer_." buena frase... la meditare un poco mas

Y lo siento... si le pongo los cuernos a Josh por que este es un fic y en el hago lo que normalmente jamas haria y me divierte hacer lo que no hago (o imaginarmelo pues) y para que mas te espantes te dare algunos datos

TENGO UNA PROXIMA VICTIMA PARA MI! (veanlo en el capitulo 26)

besitos chico (a) aun no lo se pero igual cuidate y suerte, nos vemos mañana en otro cap

**_a todos gracias por entender lo de las actualizaciones y les digo..._**

* * *

**Capitulo Veinticinco: Many things... or not?**

Los locos aquellos, perdón, Harry y Claudia, pasaron de nuevo la noche juntos en la sala de los menesteres, de la misma manera que la vez anterior, con ayuda del mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible

- Harry despierta! – Dijo Claudia – son las cinco y media, todavía tenemos que llegar a la torre y cambiarnos como si nada, además hoy es el partido de fin de temporada!

- Ay ya va...quiero dormir mas – dijo Harry agarrándola para acurrucarse de nuevo con ella

- No señor, arriba dije – exclamó Claudia – suficiente por hoy, no podemos dejar que nos descubran

- Oh que rayos! – dijo Harry molesto levantándose

- Señor Potter, tanto tiempo conmigo hace que se le peguen mis frases – dijo Claudia – la próxima vez creo que deberé rascarte para que me hagas un stripptease, seria algo digno de recordar en mis noches de soledad

- Ni lo sueñes! – exclamó Harry horrorizado.

- Con suficiente alcohol en tu torrente sanguíneo no dirías lo mismo – dijo Claudia – apurateeeee.

- Ajá – dijo Harry y terminó de vestirse, ambos salieron sigilosamente de la sala rumbo a la torre donde llegaron sin más contratiempos.

-Todo esto es digno de ser consignado en mis memorias, lamentándolo mucho, nadie lo creería- pensó Claudia metiéndose en su cama en el dormitorio de chicas para por fin descansar, ya que eso había sido lo que menos habían hecho.

Un par de horas después se levantaron y bajaron a desayunar, mientras que Harry cargaba una cara de trasnocho impelable, Claudia se veía fresca y descansada, Harry estaba intrigado hasta que su propia Hedwig apareció en el comedor llevándole un frasco un una nota que decía "Antiácido". Claudia le hizo un gesto y el entendió y se lo bebió disimuladamente, debajo de la mesa mientras hacia creer a los demás que se ataba los cordones de los zapatos.

- Vamos a ganar Ron! – Decía entusiasmada Ginny – ya veras

- Ojala lo logren – decía con un deje de amargura Harry aunque reanimado después de beberse la poción herbovitalizante que le mandó Claudia

- Anímate! – Dijo Hermione – ya veras que lo lograran

Rato después los chicos salieron rumbo al campo, Josh se unió al grupo disimuladamente y se fue a las tribunas de Gryffindor con Claudia, al rato se oyó un siseo y Harry, Hermione y Claudia voltearon: Era Hagrid

- Hola Hagrid!- dijeron los tres al unísono

- Necesito pedirles un favor – susurro Hagrid

- Hagrid ¿es por lo de Grawp? – preguntó Claudia temerosa vigilando a Josh quien estaba concentrado en el partido

- Como sabes...? – pregunto Hagrid

- Una larguisima historia pero en este momento no importa, vayan ustedes, yo les tengo terror además no creo que haga falta, así no será sospechoso – dijo señalando discretamente a Josh

- Ok entonces vámonos ya – dijo Harry

Los chicos se fueron con Hagrid discretamente...

- ¿Y Potter y tu prima? – Preguntó Josh - ¿a donde fueron?

- Este... se fueron por que... no quieren ver como despedazan a Gryffindor, Harry esta deprimido por su expulsión de equipo – dijo Claudia inventando lo mas rápidamente posible

- Bueno, mejor, así estaremos solos – dijo Josh agarrándola por la cintura y dándole un beso

El partido fue ganado por Gryffindor, los chicos entraron al bosque y luego de una breve discusión con los centauros, se unieron a la multitud roja que celebraba la victoria

Claudia, Ron y Ginny estaban en la sala común celebrando cuando se les unieron Hermione y Harry, todos maltrechos por la excursión al bosque oscuro

- Bueno chicos creo que a parte de esto ¡Debemos hacer una fiesta para celebrar el fin de los TIMOS – exclamo Claudia agotada – pero de esa me encargo yo, vamos a hacer una fiesta de verdad, como Dios manda

- ¿Y que se supone que fue esto? – exclamo Neville aun tirado en una butaca

- algo muy light – comento ella con desparpajo – una rumba como Dios manda... esa es la que yo haré, pero aun faltan tres semanas así que, a estudiar para los TIMOS

Los chicos salieron al día siguiente a los jardines a pasear y hablar sobre lo sucedido en el bosque

- Hoy te arrepientes de haber accedido, mañana te aseguro que podría serte de mucha ayuda – decía Claudia a Hermione

- Claro! Como tú no fuiste a conocer al medio hermano de Hagrid – dijo Hermione aun molesta – a ti no te pidieron que le enseñaras nuestro idioma

- Ok, no fui, pero se perfectamente quien es Grawp – se defendió – y ya veras, si las cosas siguen como pienso, me darás la razón

La escuela seguía con el caos armado por el Trío Perverso, los Slytherins a cada rato volvían a la enfermería con toda clase de males y maleficios, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy parecían ser los mas afectados, pues iban casi a diario, en la ultima vez Draco Malfoy apareció en el comedor con el cabello de color verde que hacia que pareciese uno de los tritones del lago y no pudo dejar de asistir a clases pese a que la señora Pomfrey no logro revertir el hechizo hasta pasados tres días, los letreros avisaban a algunos de las travesuras y siempre iban firmadas a nombre del trío, además la Profesora Umbridge no lograba darle clases a un salón entero, pues en cuanto entraban, los chicos sufrían los mil y un males, vómitos, desmayos, narices sangrando, fiebre altísimas, inclusive los mismos chicos del trío, Fred, George, Claudia y Lee Jordan quien ocasionalmente los ayudaba, se habían apuntado a usar los surtidos salta clases para evitar levantar sospechas por parte del profesorado pues los alumnos no iban a ser quienes los delataran.

- Chicos ¿no creen que a Snape le sentaría un buen lavado de cabeza hoy? – preguntó Claudia

- Pues claro... el muy sucio ni se la lava – dijo Ginny mientras bajaban a desayunar junto a los gemelos

- Ok entonces, manos a la obra – dijo Claudia y se escondieron detrás de un tapiz cerca del Gran Comedor y esperaron que pasara Severus

- _Insensibilus_ – susurró Fred y al instante Severus Snape no podría sentir nada

- _Fregotego! _– susurró Claudia y una masa de espuma empezó a crecer en su cabeza, luego salieron y rodearon el comedor

- _Mi moncler es el jabón que dura y dura y da más frescura..._ – empezó a cantar Claudia el jingle de una marca de jabón mientras la cabeza de Severus Snape tenia cada vez mas espuma de jabón, en el preciso instante que entró en el comedor, los chicos se escurrieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y las carcajadas inundaron el lugar

- LES JURO QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI! – gritó Snape al caerle un buen poco de espuma de jabón en la cara y darse cuenta de que causaba la risa en todo el comedor

- Definitivamente se están pasando! – dijo Hermione molesta

- No, a mi me pareció que estuvo genial – dijo Harry

- Una lavada no le cae mal a nadie – dijo Ginny y el Trío Perverso sonrió complacido

Al día siguiente en la tarde...

- ¿Se sienten bien? – pregunto Neville quien les seguía la corriente y los acompañó a la enfermería cuando Claudia uso el bombón desmayo y Fred las pastillas vomitivas en la ultima clase de Umbridge

- Si – musito Claudia haciendo un poco de teatro – no se preocupen ¿como esta Fred?

- Aquí, buscando a ver si mis tripas se salieron también – dijo el

- No bromees que nos descubrirían – dijo George quien hacia el papel del gemelo preocupado

- Bueno, esperemos que nos den de alta pronto – dijo Fred

En la sala común...

- ¿Vieron lo que hicieron esta vez? – Chilló Hermione enojada – se comieron sus propias porquerías para que no creyesen que estaban involucrados

- Yo no sabia y me asusté al ver a Claudia caer al suelo así en medio de la clase – dijo Ron – pero no se como no me imaginé antes que ella se había puesto de acuerdo con los gemelos

- Y Fred también! – Dijo Ginny – se comió una pastilla vomitiva y también esta en la enfermería

- De verdad que es para tener cuidado, en la fiesta estuvieron probando algunos de los nuevos inventos en nosotros, pusieron cosas de esas en casi toda la comida – dijo Ron

- Y Malfoy sigue en la enfermería? – Pregunto Ginny – no he querido ir a ver pues esta en la cama de al lado de Fred

- El pelo verde le queda fenomenal al hurón ¿no creen? – dijo Ron y estallaron en risas

Pero la diversión se iba a acabar muy pronto, en tres días empezaban los TIMOS y los gemelos los EXTASIS para los cuales... realmente ni habían estudiado


	26. Rapto placentero ¿o me contaminaron?

**Hola mis queridisimos lectores aqui otra entrega de mi fic...**

Y hoy por fin Snape tiene la cabeza limpia (Yo me encargue de hacerle el favor de lavarsela alguna vez muajajaja)

Contesto el UNICO review que me llegó (y yo que quiero terminar el fic con **52 RW** para superar mi anterior record)

**John Croaker**: Me alegro que te guste mi politica (al igual que el fic) me gustaria verte por alguna de mis ocho historias anteriores (de todos los generos y tamaños) bueno besos y hast mañana

* * *

**Capitulo Veintiséis: Rapto placentero... ¿o será que me contaminaron?**

Draco Malfoy, el chico mas arrogante de Slytherin...

La noche siguiente, de sábado, la antevíspera del inicio de los TIMOS, Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo su rutinaria y obligada rutina de prefecto cuando de repente oyó unos pasos cerca de el, en un pasillo del quinto piso, cerca de la estatua de Lachlan el Desgarbado

- ¿Quien anda por ahí? – preguntó Draco algo inquieto, es sabido que el no gustaba de merodear sin sus guardaespaldas, mejor conocidos como Crabbe y Goyle

El silencio más absoluto

- Bueno seguro me lo imagi... – pero el pobre Draco no pudo terminar la frase, lo habían aturdido por la espalda

-Ahora... vamos a ver la cara que pones- susurro su atacante acercándose rápidamente y murmuro: _Mobilicorpus_ – y se lo llevó tan rápido que nadie pudo preverlo

Al llegar a la sala de los menesteres, la persona que había atacado a Draco, lo metió, lo amarró de pies y manos y procedió a vendarle los ojos con un pañuelo de seda negra

-Hoy... vas a cambiar de parecer Draco Malfoy... vamos a ver quien se humilla ante quien... – pensaba complacido su atacante mientras preparaba a su victima aun inconsciente –

La persona dejo a Draco Malfoy en la cama, completamente vulnerable y luego con sumo tacto, procedió a quitarle una por una las prendas de ropa que cubrían su marfilado cuerpo, estaba frío al tacto - Pobrecito... ya te quitare yo ese frío- susurró acariciándole por un momento el pecho descubierto y al final lo dejo, solo con la ropa interior que el slytherin traía puesto

- _Enervate_ – susurro su atacante, a quien no era posible verle el rostro ya que venia embozado en una capa negra, con la capucha puesta

Draco se despertó y lo primero que quiso fue levantarse, ya que sintió una ráfaga de aire frío y total oscuridad

- ¿Don... Donde estoy¿Quien es usted¿Por que me tiene amarrado? – pregunto febrilmente Malfoy al tratar de zafarse de las ataduras

- Estas a resguardo... en un muy buen sitio – dijo una voz en susurros – No te preocupes Malfoy... no te haré daño - dijo el encapuchado con un cierto aire perverso

- Pero ¿por que me tiene desnudo? – Dijo Draco alterado – suélteme o no respondo

- No estas en posición de negociar...por lo que veras...yo tengo todo...absolutamente todo el control... y hoy harás lo que a mi me plazca. – dijo su atacante

La persona que traía la capa se acerco a un rincón y con su varita apuntó: _Incendio_ – la chimenea empezó a arder con un gran fuego, que parecía que llevara horas encendido y las llamas iluminaron levemente la escena.

- Yo no haré nada – dijo Draco Malfoy alterado cada vez mas... realmente tenia miedo... estaba a merced del encapuchado –

- Nada mas cierto... de eso me encargo yo – dijo y se despojo de la capa de un solo golpe... claro esta que Draco no pudo verlo, ya que seguía con los ojos vendados, la chica sonrió y se quito toda la ropa quedando solo en una minúscula ropa interior y subió a la cama y empezó a besar a Malfoy.

Este quedo tan impactado por la osadía de la chica, por que inmediatamente supo que era chica, su cabello largo le caía en la cara haciéndole cosquillas, su fragancia femenina, la chica lo besaba con mucha, pero mucha maña, Draco quiso morderla, a manera de defensa, pero rápido se aplacó, el nunca había experimentado que una chica lo dominase así, normalmente el elegía a la chica con quien deseaba estar y luego de un par de tonterías, la chica ya estaba rendida y casi pidiéndole a gritos pero esta vez, era todo muy diferente, el era el dominado, el sometido.

- Veo que has dejado de oponer resistencia... eso me agrada – dijo la chica con arrogancia y Draco se sintió momentáneamente humillado y profanado

- Déjame ver... ¿quien eres? – preguntó Draco movido por la curiosidad de saber la identidad de la chica que le hacia todo eso

- Todo a su tiempo Malfoy – susurro la chica y siguió besándolo, más ávidamente y aunque el chico quisiera oponer resistencia, la chica sabía perfectamente como doblegar a un hombre, como hacer que su cuerpo respondiese¡Y vaya que estaba respondiendo!

- ahhhh ahhhh no... para... para por favor – susurró Draco cuando los besos de la chica llegaron a sus partes mas intimas y con un cuidado exquisito le quitó la prenda con los dientes, haciendo que nuestro pobre Draco gimiese mas alto de lo que pretendía

- Puedes gemir todo cuanto quieras... aparte de que el lugar es seguro... le hice un hechizo insonorizador... así que relájate y disfruta – susurró la chica lanzando lejos la prenda

Lo cual el no iba a dejar de hacer por nada del mundo, aunque jamás se lo confesara a la chica

- ¿Por que me haces esto... y no me dejas verte? – pregunto Draco mas inquieto

- Por que me gusta dejar a la imaginación... – dijo la chica

La chica siguió besándolo y acariciándolo con perversa satisfacción, Draco Malfoy sería vencido en el mejor campo de batalla: La cama

La chica siguió besándolo y acariciándolo, menos mal que ya había despojado al chico de su ropa interior, ya que si la tuviese puesta aun, habría cedido la tela ante la enorme presión de su excitación

- No pares! – exclamó el chico al ver que la chica se detenía en sus caricias

- mmm veo que no quieres que pare... – susurró – ¿Y si yo solo quisiera dejarte hasta aquí?

-Maldición... por Merlín que necesitaría una ducha helada... no... eso no me bastaría... que no se pare... que no se pare- pensó desesperado el chico

- Mmm esta bien... te complaceré solo por que soy MUY buena – dijo la chica altamente complacida al ver al arrogante Slytherin pidiendo algo

La chica se subió a horcajadas sobre el chico y sin mediar palabra, ella lo poseyó, en un suave balanceo de caderas sobre un chico cada vez mas excitado, que aunque no lo admitiese nunca en su vida, estaba disfrutando del sexo como nunca antes lo había hecho, la chica se movía cada vez mas rápido y los gemidos del chico eran cada vez mas altos, haciendo que la chica se entusiasmara cada vez mas

- ¿te gusta?... ¿quieres que siga? – preguntó con maldad deteniéndose segundos antes de que el chico alcanzara el clímax

- SIGUEE! – Gritó el Slytherin con todas sus ganas – no me dejes así...

La chica sonrió aun con más perversidad y ganas y continuó, esta vez más rápido y ella alcanzó primero el orgasmo, el palpitar de éxtasis en su vientre hizo que el rubio alcanzara su propio clímax, apenas segundos después

La chica se retiro de encima del chico y se dejo caer unos instantes al lado del rubio y trato de tomar aire... pero aun persistía el jadeo por obtener el vital aire

- Veo que tu también lo has disfrutado... – susurró Draco – ahora que ya terminamos ¿podría ver tu rostro?

- Será todo un placer – susurró la chica y primero le beso largamente despertando de nuevo el apetito del chico, solo cuando se dio cuenta que estaría listo otra vez, le quito el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos

El chico se quedo por unos segundos sin habla... no podía ser... no... era una mala broma... seguro que si... no podía ser

– GRANGER! – chilló el chico cuando pudo emitir sonido por fin – Tu...?

- Si... Malfoy... yo... Claudia... – susurró la chica - ¿pero no escuché quejas de tu parte cuando te besaba... te acariciaba... te hacia mío?

- pe... pe... pero... tu... – musitó entre balbuceos Draco – no es posible...

- Claro que soy yo... nadie es tan retorcida como yo en este castillo, o al menos eso creo – dijo Claudia tranquilamente – ¿ya no quieres continuar? – Preguntó con un extraño brillo de maldad que Draco jamás le había visto – bueno... que lastima – dijo con fingido dramatismo – yo que pensaba que la segunda siempre era mejor...

- NO... Quiero decir...si... quiero... MALDICION GRANGER... – dijo Draco extremadamente frustrado... por un lado quería continuar... había sido tan exquisito estar con ella, dejarse llevar... ser poseído sin saber la identidad de la mujer... pero por otro lado... era Granger... la sangre sucia prima de la otra y para rematar... era novia de un Slytherin, el peor enemigo que tenia en su propia casa

- Bueno... veo que no quieres mas... yo me voy – dijo la chica levantándose... el aun estaba sujeto a la cama

- NOO! – dijo sin querer, doblegando su orgullo

- Ok... me quedo... me divertiré un rato mas a expensas de tu cuerpecito – dijo Claudia dándose la vuelta...

-Rayos... nunca me había imaginado que Granger tuviera ese cuerpo... ¡Pero es una sangresucia!... bueno ni que te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio o diciéndote que te ama... es solo... deseo... deseo carnal- pensaba Draco alterado por el dilema de su mente

- ¿Me desatas...? – dijo Draco – por lo menos déjame llevar las riendas a mi ahora

- Esta bien... enséñame lo que el gran Draco Malfoy puede hacer en este terreno – dijo Claudia con arrogancia

Las hormonas pudieron mucho más que la razón... o cualquier otra cosa en la mente del príncipe de Slytherin, el más arrogante de todo el colegio... las hormonas terminaron por decidir en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy

Y el Slytherin olvido momentáneamente la pureza de la sangre y se dedicó a disfrutar un rato con la chica... un buen rato... o diríamos mejor... ¿el resto de la noche?


	27. TIMOS and the great party

Hola gente lectora de mi fic! bueno yo aqui de vuelta con otro capitulo...

Antes que nada, a responder los reviews.

**delia** : No hay nada que perdonar! jamas me molestaria con una seguidora del fic como tu! Admito y aunque parezca loca, yo me rei bastnate cuando lo hice (escribi) Lavarle la cabeza a Snape... pense que le hacia falta ¿No crees? Malfoy... ese me la debia y yo pense que la mejor forma de cobrarmelas era asi ¿saber por que? SE SENTIRA USADO! Pues no me interesa en lo mas minimo y ¿que mejor que atacarle en su ego...hecho por una "sangresucia"? Por cierto... estuvo fenomenal... el tipo sabe hacer lo suyo aunque le falta muuucho por aprender...

Gracias por decir que mi fic es lo maximo! es algo tan.. tan... especial que casi me hizo llorar, que tus lectores aprecien tu obra, es fenomenal pero que les parezca tan bueno es algo sin comparacion, pues la mejor paga que puede tener alguien que escribe es que le digan que es bueno, no tienes que pedir perdon... solo que quiero llegar a los 52 RW y me quedan 8 capitulos contando este!

besos wapa y nos vemos mañana en otro capitulo!

**John Croaker**: Me acorde el dicho de mi pais al respecto: AL CUERPO HAY QUE DARLE LO QUE PIDE! jaja asi que lo aplique nomas... sieran deseos reprimidos puesYA ME LOS BOTANEE!

Si te referis a planes maquiavelicos paar dominar al mundo a mis demas fics... te advierto que son de todo tipo... y claro! si los leyeses y opinases me harias un gran honor,si, eres mi fiel reviewer y tu opinionacerca de ellos seria magnifico saberlo

besos wapo y espero verte mañana en otro cap

_**ADVERTENCIA!**_ no compren jamas los bombones desmayo ni el turron sangranarices... a mi no me quedaron ganas de usarlos otra vez... esta demostrado que son perjudiciales para la salud... mental del profe al que se la apliques jajajaja

Bueno aqui quedamos con un capitulo mas loco...

* * *

**Capítulo veintisiete: TIMOS and the great party**

Los TIMOS resultaron ser más duros de lo que esperaban, por eso Claudia armó la fiesta de fin de curso mas loca que podían imaginar, con la ayuda de los gemelos y unos cuantos mas, prepararon una de las mazmorras, uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw que era hermano de el cantante de las Weird Sister's , le mandó una lechuza y accedió a presentarse con todo el grupo para la mega rumba, aparte, habían recolectado bastante dinero y por medio de Harold Dingle habían adquirido una buena cantidad de Whiskey de Fuego, y el día anterior al final de los TIMOS habían logrado todo para la gran noche

La fiesta era para chicos de cuarto curso en adelante, con invitación, y de sin embargo mas de uno llegó esa noche a llevarse una sorpresa, pues había gente de todas las casas incluso Slytherin, que estaba representada por Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, un chico del mismo curso, y Josh Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson por su parte, seguía en la enfermería por lo cual no pudo asistir para gran alegría de Malfoy al quitarse brevemente ese pegoste.

Primero habían conseguido música y habían logrado un hechizo para hacer aparecer las letras cual si fuera Karaoke Mágico, aparte habían insonorizado la mazmorra para evitar que los ruidos se filtrasen al exterior ya que la fiesta era completamente ILEGAL, el alcohol corría a montones y las bebidas eran con más o menos alcohol pero todas tenían y la mayoría estaba bastante alegrones.

Hermione se había puesto para tan "solemne" ocasión una camisa color crema una falda corta color azul y unas botas negras punta fina y tacón estileto, maquillada por Claudia y peinada por Ginny, Ginny por su parte iba con un top color negro y falda color vino y unas hermosas sandalias a juego con la falda y por ultimo, Claudia iba con una falda cortísima (que sinvergüenza) color negro y un topo tipo halter azul celeste rematado con unas sandalias color negro de tiras hasta poco mas abajo de la pantorrilla. Sencillamente regias.

Los chicos por su parte iban así, Neville con un pantalón gris plomo y una camisa azul marino, Ron con un pantalón negro y una camisa de color beige y Harry con una camisa tipo polo color verde botella y un pantalón color caqui. Del lado de los slytherins Draco Malfoy iba de suéter cuello tortuga y pantalón completamente de negro, Blaise Zabini con una camisa color azul claro y un pantalón azul marino y Josh Lovegood con una camisa color vino tinto arremangada tres cuartos y pantalón negro. Sencillamente seductores

- Te toca – dijo Fred Weasley quien estaba animando la fiesta a una consternada Claudia – a cantar! – se apunto a la garganta y murmuro _SONORUS _

- Yo...? bueno... SI! – exclamo ella bastante happy gracias a dos vasos generosos de whisky de fuego a continuación Claudia saco su varita y se apunto a la garganta: _Sonorus_ para poder cantar

- SEÑORES! EL TURNO DE CANTAR ES PARA LA PERSONA QUE TUVO LA IDEA DE HACER ESTA GENIAL FIESTA... ASI QUE LOS DEJO CON LA COMPAÑIA DE... CLAUDIA! – Chilló George con la voz amplificada mágicamente

- Bueno señores... esta canción es de mi cantante favorita, quizá jamás la hayan oído pero les aseguro que les gustará y va dedicada a alguien muy especial... que la disfruten – dijo Claudia y sacó un pensamiento con su varita y apunto con ella al fonógrafo

_**BIENVENIDO HAS LLEGADO EN EL MOMENTO JUSTO Y A LUGAR INDICADO  
NO TODO LO RICO ENGORDA Y NO TODO LO BUENO ES PECADO  
**_

Harry al oírla se puso rojo, Claudia estaba haciendo un despliegue de sensualidad y el chico no pudo evitar recordar la primera noche que pasaron juntos y Draco Malfoy quien estaba con Zabini también hizo lo mismo

_**YO SERE TUS DESEOS HECHOS PIERNAS UNA IDEA RECURRENTE DE FASCINACION**_

_**YO SERE UN COMPLOT PARA TU MENTE OBJETO Y CAUSA DE TU PERDICION Y TU BUENA SUERTE  
**_

Hermione, Ginny y Luna estaban brincando animadas y bailando sensualmente también en la tarima junto a su amiga disfrutando de la fiesta

**_CUENTA DEL UNO AL DIEZ Y YO ME ESCONDO DONDE PUEDAS VERME ES MI FORMA DE JUGAR AL ESCONDITE INGLES_**

- Por que de todas las canciones que existen en este mundo tenia que antojarse de esa... – exclamo Harry viendo el espectáculo de las chicas bailando a cual mas sexy

- No se, pero esta muy bien... pero yo no me escondería de la que intentara hacer conmigo algo así – dijo Ron pícaro y Harry le metió un codazo

_**BESAME DE UNA VES Y TE AMARRO A MI SOFA BURGUES  
ES MI FORMA DE JUGAR AL ESCONDITE, ES MI FORMA DE JUGAR AL ESCONDITE, ES MI FORMA DE JUGAR AL ESCONDITE INGLES  
**_

- Me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste – continuó Ron impertinente

- Cállate Ron – dijo Harry colorado, aun con una sonrisa

Los chicos brincaban con la canción y las chicas se emocionaban, bailaban y brincaban

_**NO ME JUZGES NO SOY DE ESAS SOLO PORQUE TENGO UNA MENTE TRAVIESA  
NO TODO LO RICO ENGORDA Y NO EL QUE PECA EMPATA SI REZA **_

- ¿como le llaman a esto¿Confesiones de una perra gryffindoriana? – preguntaba Blaise a Malfoy

- No se pero lo que sí sé es que... cállate Zabini – dijo Draco molesto consigo mismo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a las Granger, especialmente a Claudia y a la pequeña Weasley mientras contoneaban sus caderas de esa forma tan sugerente... -Merlín! Moverse así debería estar prohibido por ley- pensaba el rubio

_**YO SERE TUS DESOS HECHOS PIERNAS LA QUE DICTE UNA SENTENCIA A TU IMAGINACION  
YO SERE UN COMPLOT PRA TU MENTE OBJETO Y CAUSA DE TU PERDICION Y TU BUENA SUERTE  
**_

Claudia terminó de cantar y se bajó de la tarima dándole la oportunidad a Ginny quien repitió el mismo paso del sonorus y el pensamiento en la varita apuntándole al gramófono y empezó

- Yo por mi parte preferiría cantar una canción dedicada a las chicas cuyos novios se fueron detrás de otra en busca de Miss Perfección ¡Arriba las Chicas! – Gritó Ginny y todas las féminas gritaron aupándola – para que se den cuenta de lo que se perdieron

_**She's got the kind of look that defies gravity  
She's the greatest cook  
And she's fat free  
**_

_**She's been to private school  
And she speaks perfect French  
She's got the perfect friends  
Oh isn't she cool  
**_

- La pequeña Weasley canta muy bien – dijo Zabini – pero es una traidora a la sangre y eso lo arruina todo

- A veces cosas como esa arruinan mucho – dijo Draco sin percatarse de la connotación de sus palabras

- Hola corazón! – Dijo Claudia acercándose a Josh quien le había hecho una seña ¿que tal?

- Cantas bien pero lo que más me gusto fue como bailaste... muy sugerente – dijo Josh

- Gracias, quise hacerlo lo mejor posible – dijo Claudia sonrojada recordando la cara de impresión de Harry- ¿que tal te parece la fiesta? Apenas está empezando

- Me dijeron que es culpa tuya – dijo Josh – así que no puedo decir otra cosa que ¡Que buena idea! – exclamó y ambos rieron

_**Hey, hey! **_

So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry

- Me alegra que te haya parecido que fue bien – dijo Claudia

- Lastima que ya no disfrutaremos mas juntos – dijo Josh – Pero fue mejor terminar y quedar como amigos ¿no? Parece mentira que tengamos casi un mes que terminamos

- Si claro – dijo Claudia – Tenemos que admitir que para pareja no vamos... no somos para eso, como amigos fenomenal pero...

- Ok olvidemos eso, de todos modos el pasado es mejor dejarlo atrás y vivir el presente – dijo Josh – además yo no estoy molesto por que me lo hayas propuesto, ya me había dado cuenta que realmente no funcionaba, tu sientes algo por otro, por Harry

- ¿Fue muy obvio verdad? – preguntó ella

- Si, no entiendo, se les nota que se gustan ¿por que no le das una oportunidad? O el no dice nada? – preguntó Josh

- Hay cosas que no pueden suceder, hay cosas que es mejor evitar, hay cosas que es mejor olvidar – dijo Claudia y esbozo una leve sonrisa – vamos a olvidarnos de eso y disfrutar de esta fiesta

_**And don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind **_

- Me encanta esa canción – comentó Hermione – de veras que si

- Se la enseñó Claudia – dijo Luna Lovegood – quien por cierto, está conversando con mi hermano, que lastima que terminaron – dijo señalándolos con la mirada a Hermione

- Era lo mejor para los dos; ay Luna, yo no sé que canción cantar... – confeso Hermione

- Canta alguna que confiese lo que sientes por Ron – propuso Luna con sinceridad

- YOOO? – grito Hermione

- ¿por que no? – le pregunto Luna

- Creo que el estar con Claudia y Ginny te ha afectado un poco – dijo Hermione y ambas chicas rieron

_**I'm sure she doesn't know  
How to touch you like I would  
I beat her at that one good  
Don't you think so?  
**_

**_She's almost six feet tall  
She must think I'm a flea  
I'm really a cat you see  
And it's not my last life at all  
_**

- Creo que las chicas se divierten – dijo Ron a Harry mostrándoles a unas Hermione y Luna muy risueñas, cerca de donde cantaba Ginny

- Si... por desgracia si – dijo volteando a ver a su derecha y encontrarse a Claudia y Josh también riendo alegremente


	28. Guerra de canciones ¡la bebida!

**Hola mis queridisimos lectores estoy muy feliz por que TENGO UN NUEVO LECTOR!**

Y sin olvidar a mis fieles reviwers... contesto los dos que me llegaron

**Ignasi: **antes que nada, bienvenido a mi fic, me alegra mucho saber que te encanta y no te preocupes aqui hay otro capitulo... hasta el lunes,gracias por leerme y que pases un feliz fin de semana

**John Croaker**: mi queridisimo John, gracias por leer tambien el de HP y la extraña, me gustaria informarte que ese fue el primer fic que escribi, es el mas corto y demas pero fue mi primer pinino, gracias a los errores que cometi pude hacer otros mejores, me alegra que lo hayas leido y bueno, ese final fue a peticion de una lectora cuando aun no lo subia a espero me perdones ese errorcete... por cierto ¿no te gustala pareja H/Hr? me parecio que no

No, con lavarle el pelo a Snape ya hice miobra de caridad de este año, no lo voy a bañar

besos y cuidate, nos vemos el lunes en otro cap

saludos a mis otros lectores que no han reviewado en los ultimos dias, Delia, Griffmoon, Laia y a los flojos que han puesto el alert a mi fic pa leerlo y nu me dicen nada al igual que los que han marcado mi historia como favorita y tampoco me han dejado algun review! animense quiero llegar al 52 por faaa!

_Nota: La fiesta esta que comienza... **y que empiece el desmadre!**

* * *

_

**Capitulo Veintiocho: Guerra de canciones... ¡Lo que hace la bebida!**

- Ya vengo... creo que voy a cantar otra canción – dijo Claudia y se despidió de Josh

Claudia se mezcló entre los jóvenes y pasó discretamente por donde se encontraban los Slytherins y simulando doblarse, echó un poco de poción desinhibidora en la bebida de Draco, quien charlaba animadamente con Zabini

- Esto se va a poner mas divertido de lo que pensé - pensó Claudia alejándose rápidamente de allí a tomar un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego y también echarle un poco mas de poción que a Malfoy y se fue por entre la multitud a llevárselo

- Harry! – Dijo alegremente Claudia - ¿que tal te pareció mi idea de la fiesta¿Y a ti Ron¿Se están divirtiendo? – dijo cambiándole el vaso casi vacío a Harry por el que traía

- Si... bastante... – dijo Harry y Ron hizo un gesto aprobatorio

- Me alegro... bueno los dejo por que quiero cantar una última canción antes del gran espectáculo...

- ¿Cual es? – preguntaron los dos, muertos de la curiosidad

- Es una sorpresa – dijo Claudia con una sonrisa traviesa

Claudia se alejó y subió de nuevo a la tarima

- Bueno... señoras y señores... los voy a atormentar una vez mas... – dijo Claudia – esta va dedicada a alguien en particular... con ustedes...

**_El calor de mi cuerpo que se eleva casi sin control... con solo verte  
Comienza por mis manos y termina en mi corazón... cuanto te extraño  
_**

**_Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón. _**

Claudia mientras cantaba dirigió una mirada intensa a Malfoy quien se dio cuenta que iba dirigida a él mismo y sin evitarlo apuró la bebida de un trago y discretamente le prestó atención

**_Y tengo miedo de perder el control y no espero... por volver a ti cada vez que te encuentre volverás a ser como el deseo que va arder dentro con mi fuego... Fuego.  
_**

- Esta niña va acabar conmigo – dijo Hermione riendo – ¿a quien irá tanta indirecta?

- ¿A Harry¿O a Josh? – apuntó Ginny divertida

- Cállate que te pueden oír – dijo Hermione tapándole la boca – aunque el ya sabe que Harry le gustaba a ella y por eso terminaron

**_Mi impulso se acelera con tu forma de fijarte en mí... y con el tiempo. No se si estoy cansada de quererte solo para mi... si estas tan cerca.  
_**

_**Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón.  
**_

- Me parece que esta intentando seducir a alguien... pero muy bien – dijo Zabini y Draco evito su mirada haciéndose el distraído

**_Siento fuego en mi interior... fuego que viene de ti y es más de lo que pedí...  
Fuego..._**

Claudia termino de cantar y lanzó una mirada a Harry quien ya se había bebido todo el vaso y ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de la poción, Claudia le hizo un gesto y el se animó y se dirigió con paso seguro a la tarima a cantar

- SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES... ES EL TURNO DE CANTAR DE... HARRY! – gritó Fred

Todos los presentes pusieron caras de asombro e incredulidad ¿Harry Potter cantando? Se miraron los uno a los otros hasta que se oyó la voz, mágicamente ampliada de Harry

- Bueno... ya que esta de moda cantar dedicado a alguien...yo también lo haré... – Se oyeron aplausos y algunas chicas emocionadas se arreglaron - espero la persona a quien va dirigido esto sepa que es con ella – dijo y saco su pensamiento con la varita y la música y las letras aparecieron

Claudia se bajo de la tarima y no sin antes murmurarle un breve: "suerte", se dirigió a donde Josh la esperaba

- Que rayos... – exclamó Draco resoplando al ver a Harry – esto es el colmo...

_**Ella quiere tener, una noche de placer se ahoga en el deseo y yo lo siento  
Es su forma de ser, pero algo no anda bien terminaré por darle todo lo que yo tengo **_

Se bien, que esto no es normal Porque, si fácil viene fácil va...

Todos los chicos brincaban entusiasmados por la rola y Harry estaba cantando cada vez con más seguridad

_**Ella no comprende, de todo lo que tengo no va cambiando lo que siento, ella es mi tormento  
mi fiebre del momento, soy su futuro ex novio...  
**_

Harry le dio una fugaz mirada llena de significado a Claudia y ella le hizo un levísimo gesto, imperceptible, de que había comprendido

- Nunca en toda mi vida hubiese creído ver a Harry en una tarima cantando – dijo Ron quien se había acercado a Hermione, Ginny y Luna

- Ni nosotras – dijo Hermione – de veras que este es un día de sorpresas

_**Mas allá de los recuerdos, del dolor que no se va hago todo lo que puedo y caigo en su juego.  
**_

Todos los presentes se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, Harry terminó de cantar

- SI ÉL LO HIZO YO TAMBIEN! – dijo Draco Malfoy en voz bastante alta y se dirigió a la tarima con paso seguro y arrogante, algunas ya murmuraban emocionadas al hecho de que Draco... el Gran Draco Malfoy fuera a cantar también...

- Bueno... es MI turno así que... un poco de... – dijo Draco y algunas chicas suspiraron

- Rayos...! Hasta Malfoy va a cantar! – dijo Neville incrédulo

- ¿Quien? – preguntó Ginny pero se quedó con la boca abierta

Hey...si si... tu... si tu.. – Dijo Malfoy con la mirada mas lujuriosa mirando a las chicas

_**Que tengo que hacer para tener**_

_**En mis labios esos tus labiecitos bonitos**_

_**Que tengo que hacer para tener**_

_**De tu sabor un poquito**_

_**Que tengo que hacer para tener**_

_**En mis manos ese cuerpecito bonito**_

_**Que tengo que hacer para tener**_

_**De tu sabor un poquito**_

_**Esta noche yo a ti te quiero conocer**_

_**Y estoy seguro de que tu también**_

_**Esta noche a mi me quieres conocer**_

_**Así que ya no hay tiempo que perder**_

**_Tú ya sabes lo que quiero..._**

- Oh my God! – susurró Claudia cuando volteó a la tarima y vio a un Draco EXTREMADAMENTE sensual haciendo gala de ese cuerpo que se gasta, bailando seductoramente y subiendo un poco su suéter para que pudiera apreciarse su abdomen totalmente plano, con sus cuadros muy bien marcados, con su piel pálida expuesta brevemente y mas de una se estremeció, Draco aprovecho para sonreír levemente de lado y Claudia movió la cabeza negativamente

- ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunto cortésmente Josh – ¿te sientes mal?

- Que me parece increíble que están suspirando tantas mujeres por semejante idiota – dijo Claudia muy fríamente, aunque por dentro había entendido la indirecta... -vamos a ver si había tiempo para un extrainning con Draco... malo no es - pensó para si misma

_**Que tengo que hacer para sentir**_

_**Entre mis piernas el roce de tus piernas divinas**_

_**Que tengo que hacer para sentir**_

_**De tu calor un poquito**_

_**Que tengo que hacer para llegar**_

_**Hasta la magia que ocultas en tu selva divina**_

_**Que tengo que hacer para llegar**_

_**A mi lugar favorito**_

_**Y estoy seguro de que tu también**_

_**Esta noche a mi me quieres conocer**_

_**Así que ya no hay tiempo que perder**_

**_Tú ya sabes lo que quiero..._**

- Dios! Este Malfoy no está con cuentos! – dijo indignado Harry y mas rabia le dio cuando pilló una breve sonrisa de Claudia mirando a la tarima...¡Un momento¿¿¿Claudia sonriéndole a Malfoy?

- Harry ¿sucede algo? – le preguntó Neville al ver el gesto en el rostro de Potter

- No nada... creí ver... algo francamente estúpido – dijo reprochándose a si mismo por pensar semejante barbaridad... pobrecito... la inocencia de Potter no tiene limites...

_**Dámelo, dámelo, dame lo que quiero**_

_**Mira nena soy sincero**_

_**Dámelo, dámelo, dame lo que quiero**_

_**Sin excusas ni rodeos**_

_**Dámelo, dámelo, dame lo que quiero**_

_**Esto es todo lo que quiero**_

_**Dámelo, dámelo, dame lo que quiero**_

- ¿Que viste? – le preguntó Ginny sonriendo y muy curiosa

- Me pareció ver a Claudia sonriéndole a Malfoy – dijo Harry algo dubitativo

Todos soltaron la carcajada

_**Hola ¿que tal? nena como estas **_

_**me llamo Draco ¿tu?**_

_**Viniste sola o viniste con tu novio? Ah que no, **_

_**no tienes novio? ah que bien**_

_**Mejor entonces mucho mejor**_

_**por que no vamos a bailar**_

_**Perdón, mejor debo decir que quieres tomar**_

Muchas chicas suspiraban ante Draco, quien aprovechó para quitarse por completo el suéter, ya que con tanto fuego y sensualidad le estaba dando mucho calor y las chicas que estaban abajo emocionadas, gritaron

_**Dámelo, dámelo, dame lo que quiero**_

Draco termino de cantar y las chicas gritaron emocionadas otra vez y el grupo de Leones, la risa era abundante al ver semejante arrebato


	29. Continúa la diversión ¿o ya no?

Señoras y señores gracias y disculpen mi brevedad pero voy volando hoy asi que solo les dejare saluditos a todos los que me dejaron reviews

**_Delia_**

**_John Croaker_**

**_Cygnus A.V.P Kinomoto_**

**_Shiras Kino_**

**_Ignasi_**

besos y mañana les respondo con calma los reviews y ojala me disculpen

Continua el fic y la fiesta...

cinco capitulos para el final

* * *

, so 

**Capitulo Veintinueve: Continúa la diversión ¿o ya no?**

Las chicas seguían riendo al terminar Ginny, Hermione y Luna con sus respectivas parejas Ginny iba con Dean Thomas, Hermione con Ron y Luna con Neville, mientras que Claudia y Josh estaban casi en el extremo opuesto de la mazmorra charlando

- BUENO SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS! – Grito Fred Weasley - EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN! CON USTEDES THE WEIRD SISTER'S

Todos rugieron de emoción y Claudia haló a Josh para acercarse al espacio para bailar donde casualmente estaba grupo de sus amigos

- señoras y señores, para abrir el show, la canción que tenemos como el himno de la juventud, la que expresa nuestro verdadero yo... con ustedes... Welcome to my life

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don´t belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming _

No you don´t know what it´s like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don´t know what it´s like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you´re down  
To feel like you´ve been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one´s there to save you  
No you don´t know what it´s like  
Welcome to my life

- De verdad que las Weird Sister's son geniales – exclamó Claudia

- Claro que lo son! – Exclamó Josh divertido – a poco tú jamás los habías oído

- Nunca! – chilló Claudia mientras ambos brincaban – pero es increíble!

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you´re bleeding _

No you don´t know what it´s like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don´t know what it´s like  
To be like me

- Quisiera que este día no acabara – dijo Hermione mientras reía con Ron – ha sido estupendo

- ¿Tú diciendo algo así sabiendo que si nos agarran nos expulsan? – preguntó Ron divertido – Como has cambiado Hermione

- Estar tanto tiempo con Claudia corrompe hasta la mas recta de las mentes – dijo Hermione – hace que se te peguen sus locuras

_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you´re down  
To feel like you´ve been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one´s there to save you  
No you don´t know what it´s like  
Welcome to my life _

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I´m happy but I´m not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always

_Welcome to my life_

- De veras que esta muy buena la fiesta para ser hecha por Gryffindors y demás – dijo Zabini entonadísimo

- Bueno, con suficiente alcohol, hasta dirías que son adorables – contesto Malfoy con algo más de alcohol en la cabeza – falta que vayas a besarlas por la idea... a todas tres, a la pequeña Weasley y a las Granger

- Malfoy! – Exclamó Blaise – dije que estaba medio borracho, no loco – y ambos rieron tontamente

Un buen rato después Claudia se dirigió a la banda y le susurró algo al oído y luego fue directo a buscar a Harry, que se hallaba solo en un rincón

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza gentil caballero? – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- No... sé bailar – dijo tímidamente el pelinegro

- No te preocupes... – dijo Claudia al momento que el cantante de la Banda se dirigía al publico

- Esta canción... es para todas las personas enamoradas... por que el amor es lo que llena nuestras vidas... cuando compartimos con ese ser especial... al que hemos buscado toda la vida... al que hemos esperado toda la vida... Un momento como este...

_**What if I told you it was all meant to be** (_Yque si te dijera que esto estaba escrito)_  
__**Would you believe me, would you agree** _(Me creerías? Estarías de acuerdo?)_  
__**It's almost that feeling we met before** _(Es casi como sentir que nos conocimos antes)_  
**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy **_(Así que dime que no crees que estoy loca)_  
__**When I tell you love has come here and now** (_Cuando digo que el amor ha llegado aquí y ahora)_  
_

- Quiero que esta sea una noche especial... ya que es prácticamente la despedida – dijo Claudia – y quiero que sepas algo

Harry sonrió con algo de tristeza y la apretó más fuerte contra si mientras bailaban esa melodía lenta, que expresaba tantas cosas para Claudia

_**A moment like this** (un momento como este)  
**Some people wait a lifetime** (algunas personas esperan toda la vida)  
**For a moment like this** (por un momento como este)  
**Some people search forever** (algunas personas buscan eternamente)  
**For** **that one special kiss** (por ese beso especial)  
**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me** (oh, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi)  
**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.** (Algunos esperan toda la vida por un momento como este)_

- Que esta canción... es para que sepas lo que siento – dijo Claudia y suspiró – y para que sepas que no he podido olvidarte y por eso terminé con Josh

En ese momento se vieron a los ojos, Claudia miro sus ojos verdes, sintiendo tristeza y algo de dolor... despedirse no era fácil... Harry la miró a su vez y se dió cuenta de que ella también sentía lo mismo que él... quererse y no poder estar juntos es duro y sin pensarlo ambos se acercaron lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse y sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y dulce beso

_**Everything changes but beauty remains** _(Todo cambia pero la belleza sigue)_  
__**Something so tender I can't explain** _(Algo tan tierno, no lo puedo explicar)_  
__**Well I may be dreaming but till I awake** _(Puede que esté soñando pero mientras me despierto)_  
**Can we make this dream last forever** _(Podemos hacer que este sueño dure para siempre?)_  
**And I'll cherish all the love we share** _(Y albergaré todo el amor que compartimos)_  
_

Ellos siguieron besándose sin importar nada, ella no pensó en Josh, quien miro la escena de lejos y se dio cuenta de todo, ella estaba enamorada de el, por mas que lo negara; el por su parte, sentía algo intenso por ella, aunque se mostrara tranquilo, ese beso lo mostraba todo

_**Could this be the greatest love of all** _(Podría ser este el más grande amor?)_  
__**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall** _(Quiero saber si me agarrarás cuando caiga)_  
__**So let me tell you this** _(Asi que déjame decirte esto)_  
**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this** _(Algunos esperan toda la vida por un momento como este)

- Antes que todo, quiero que sepas que... te quiero – dijo Claudia – y nunca olvidaré todo lo que pasamos juntos

- No me gustaría que te fueses – dijo Harry – yo también te quiero

- No puedo hacer nada... lo siento... – dijo Claudia bajando la cara, tener ese instante en la memoria pero sin llorar era difícil

_**A moment like this** (un momento como este)  
**Some people wait a lifetime** (algunas personas esperan toda la vida)  
**For a moment like this** (por un momento como este)  
**Some people search forever** (algunas personas buscan eternamente)  
**For** **that one special kiss** (por ese beso especial)  
**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me** (oh, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi)  
**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.** (Algunos esperan toda la vida por un momento como este)_

- Gracias... – dijo Claudia – espero que sigas disfrutando de la fiesta

El no dijo nada, se limitó nada mas a mirarla mientras se marchaba y se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud, ella al ver que lo había perdido de vista se fue directo a los servicios, al llegar se metió en uno de los cubículos y le dio por fin rienda suelta al llanto

- Tú eres una mujer fuerte, no puedes dejarte derrumbar por la tristeza, sabes que te vas en tres días para no volver jamás, sabes que no perteneces aquí – se dijo a si misma – deja de ponerte así y vuelve a la fiesta, disfruta y no pienses en este momento en nada

Instintivamente se tocó los labios recordando el beso mientras bailaban, había sido tan hermoso... como un cuanto de hadas... todo en lo que ella no creía estaba allí, la felicidad, el amor, un cuento, siempre había sido demasiado reservada y no daba a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, excepto en ese instante pero igual... Salió del baño un rato después y se volvió a mezclar entre la multitud en la fiesta

Los músicos siguieron tocando y todos estaban bailando, bebiendo y riendo hasta que de pronto

- Ahhhhhhh – Harry chilló y se llevó la mano a la cicatriz que le ardía intensamente

- Harry! – chillaron Ginny y Hermione asustadas - ¿que sucede?

- He visto... a Voldemort... – dijo Harry asustado – tiene a Sirius

- ¿COMO? – gritaron

- Lo he visto... esta en el ministerio... pasillo 97 al final – dijo Harry entre jadeos

- Tranquilízate Harry – dijo Luna

- NO ME TRANQUILIZO – gritó Harry – Sirius esta en peligro, tenemos que ir por el

- NO! Estas loco! No nos dejaran salir de aquí... además no sabemos si es cierto – dijo Hermione

- Yo iré... iré a usar la chimenea de la torre para ver – dijo Harry

- NO estás loco, la única chimenea que no esta vigilada es la del despacho de la profesora Umbridge, Claudia nos lo dijo – comento Ginny – además no tenemos polvos flu

- Tienes razón Ginny, entonces buscare como colarme – dijo Harry y salió disparado de la fiesta

- Ginny! Busca a Claudia y dile lo que pasa! – Dijo Hermione asustada – y luego nos alcanzas, vamos a buscar a Harry

Se dispersaron

- Claudia! Tienes que venir! Es urgente! – Dijo Ginny sumamente nerviosa – es algo con Harry

- QUUE? – pregunto ella desconcertada - ¿que le pasó a Harry?

- Vió algo... ya sabes – dijo Ginny tratando de no ser muy evidente

- OH RAYOS... ¿Sirius verdad? – preguntó Claudia comprendiendo

- Si... – musito Ginny apremiante

- Se puede saber de que hablan? – pregunto Josh ligeramente molesto por ese cuchicheo

- Josh, en este momento no te podría decir porque no lo sé del todo, pero confía en mí, nos veremos luego – dijo dándole un breve beso en la mejilla – solo quiero que sepas que de veras, disfruté mucho el tiempo que estuve contigo

Josh miro a Claudia que lo veía con algo de tristeza

- No entiendo ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó preocupado – Puedo ayudarte, no quiero dejarte sola

- En este momento no, pero te aseguro que volveré lo más pronto que pueda – dijo y salió corriendo con Ginny

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor todavía peleaban con Harry para evitar que fuese a Grimmauld Place a ver si Sirius Black seguía allí

- Harry, el esta allá... te lo aseguro, no hagas caso a lo que viste... es una trampa – dijo Claudia jadeando

- Yo creo que Claudia tiene razón, Voldemort te conoce ¡Sabe que no dudarías en ir! – dijo Hermione desesperada

- en serio Harry, no hace falta que vayas, pero por si acaso, yo iré, me cerciorare de que Sirius este bien y les avisaré – dijo Claudia

- ¿Y como rayos piensas ir que no quieres que vaya yo? – exclamó Harry enojado

- Yo tengo polvos flu, los compré en Hogsmeade para esta ocasión – dijo Claudia – te quedas aquí, no quiero saber cuando vuelva que te fuiste al ministerio

Claudia subió corriendo las escaleras y en menos de tres minutos ya estaba de vuelta con un saquito pequeñito de polvos flu, echo un poco al fuego

- Si Umbridge pregunta por mi por mala leche, le dicen que no saben donde estoy y ni se les ocurra beber algo que les haya dado, puede tener veritaserum – dijo – NUMERO DOCE DE GRIMMAULD PLACE – y desapareció


	30. El poder de convencimiento ¿inexistente?

hola mis queridisimos lectores hoy solo recibi un review de mi queridisimo John asiq ue lo respondere antes de dejarles con mi nuevo capitulo

**John Croaker**: Querido, si me preguntas, la mitad de cancion fue la que mas me gusto escribir del fic, no se, me parecio tierna (ay si, ponte cursi mujer... autozape a la autora) Si, lamentandolo mucho me debo ir y pese a mi tristeza (lagrimas de cocodrilo invaden la pagina web)llega el adios en cuatro capitulos apenas

besitos wapo y gracias por seguir dejandome mi review en cada capitulo, espero llegar a los 52 (me faltan 12+1 jaja no mentira 13 no soy supersticiosa, al contrario es mi numero preferido...) Nois vemos mañana en un nuevo capìtulo

bueno sin mas que agregar_**ACTION!**_

* * *

**Capitulo Treinta: El poder de convencimiento ¿inexistente?**

- SIRIUS! – gritó Claudia cuando aterrizó en la chimenea de la cocina del numero doce

- La sucia muggle esa ha venido, pero el amo no está – dijo Kreacher con satisfacción

- Cállate que se perfectamente que esta aquí – dijo y salió en dirección a las escaleras

- USTED NO SUBIRA! USTED ESTA EN LA CASA DE MI AMA Y KREACHER NO PERMITIRA QUE LA MANCILLEN! – Chilló el elfo enojado tratando de impedirle el paso ya que sabía que Sirius estaba arriba

Claudia sacó la varita mágica y le apuntó

- CALLATE KREACHER O TE JURO QUE NO NECESITARE MAS RAZONES PARA MATARTE! – gritó ella entre enojada y nerviosa, sabia que el elfo podía usar sus dotes mágicas contra ella

- Kreacher no lo hará – dijo el elfo con los ojos inyectados en sangre – Kreacher vive para obedecer a su ama

- CUENTO HASTA TRES Y TE QUITAS O TE QUITO YO MANDANDOTE AL INFIERNO! – dijo ella imponiéndose

El elfo apartó un poco maldiciendo entre dientes y ella pasó empujándolo y subió corriendo hasta la habitación de la madre de Sirius donde estaba curando a Buckbeak, el hipogrifo

- Sirius! – Dijo feliz al encontrarlo – Harry tuvo una visión de ti en el Dpto. de Misterios, el elfo, Kreacher, esta confabulado con los Malfoys y Voldemort para hacerlos caer en una trampa, matarte a ti y hacer que Harry vaya por la... profecía... – dijo y se desplomó en el suelo

- Kreacher! – dijo Sirius al ver que el elfo estaba detrás de la chica a la cual levantó del suelo

- El amo ira al Dpto. de Misterios si no quiere que el chico Potter muera sin remedio, el Señor Tenebroso acabará con él de una buena vez – dijo el elfo con un extraño brillo de maldad en sus ojos – y nadie se interpondrá en lo que tiene que pasar

- ERES UN ASQUEROSO Y REPUGNANTE TRAIDOR! – Gritó Sirius

- Kreacher no es un traidor, Kreacher cumple las ordenes de mi ama Narcissa – dijo el elfo – el ama recompensara a Kreacher por hacer esto... cuando el Señor Tenebroso logre sus propósitos

- NUNCA LO HARA! – gritó Sirius aturdiéndolo con un rayo de su varita y salió de la habitación con Claudia en brazos

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor

- Ya Claudia ha tardado mucho – dijo Harry nervioso – ¿Y si le paso algo a ella también?

- No seas pesimista, seguro que están bien – dijo Hermione intentando consolarlo

- ¿Estas preocupado por ella? Es que acaso... – preguntó Ginny quien era la única que desconocía lo que sucedía o había sucedido entre Harry y Claudia

- Si a ella o a él les llega a pasar algo por mi culpa, jamás podré perdonármelo – dijo Harry

- Estarán bien – dijo Neville – tu tranquilo

- NO! YO ME VOY AL MINISTERIO YA! – Chilló Harry – no podemos esperar más

- Harry! Claudia nos dijo que era una trampa! Confía en ella! – dijo Ron

- ¿Y si ella cayó en una trampa? – Dijo Harry - ¿y si Voldemort sabe la información que posee y ha logrado llevarla a ella y a Sirius al Ministerio a tomar el arma? – dijo Harry y saco una pequeña bolsita de polvos de su bolsillo

- De donde sacaste polvos flu? – preguntó Neville incrédulo

- Le quité a Claudia la bolsita de sus polvos antes de irse sin que se diera cuenta – contestó Harry

- No vas solo! – Dijo Ginny – yo iré contigo

- Nosotros también – dijeron Hermione, Neville y Ron

- NO! Es muy arriesgado – dijo Harry – vayan y avísenle a Dumbledore

- Nosotros vamos y no hay un no por respuesta, necesitarás ayuda – dijo Ron

- Está bien – dijo Harry a regañadientes

Harry echo un poco de polvos flu y les paso la bolsa y todos se fueron al Ministerio de Magia

Y en ese momento en Grimmauld Place...

Sirius fue con Claudia en brazos hasta una de las habitaciones, la depositó en la cama y saco de una repisa un frasco con una poción y se la dio, al instante ella recobró el conocimiento

- Sirius¿Que ha pasado? – susurró Claudia nerviosa al verse allí

- No te preocupes pequeña, estás bien, Kreacher te atacó para impedir que yo me enterase – dijo Sirius para tranquilizarla

- Sirius debo volver ya – dijo Claudia incorporándose – si no, Harry ira por ti al Ministerio – pero prométeme algo, pase lo que pase, tu no saldrás de aquí

- No me pidas eso! Si Harry llegase a estar en peligro yo iría al fin del mundo por el, es lo único que me queda en el mundo – dijo Sirius

- Sirius si vas... morirás... no podríamos hacer nada para remediarlo, por favor, avisa a los de la Orden que estén alerta, que alguien se ponga en contacto conmigo o con los chicos en el castillo – dijo Claudia mientras bajaban las escaleras

- No me digas eso... – musito Sirius

- No es que tenga dones de vidente pero se perfectamente que sucede... si tengo tiempo te lo contare Sirius, te quiero vivo por Harry, te quiero vivo por que quiero saber que serás libre y feliz junto a tu ahijado, se lo merecen ambos pues han sufrido demasiado y no quiero que sufran más si yo puedo evitarlo – dijo Claudia – ahora si me voy, cualquier cosa, no se como rayos te avisaré pero lo haré – dijo y tomo un poco de polvos flu de sobre la chimenea de la cocina – SALA COMUN DE GRYFFINDOR – y desapareció

Al llegar a la sala común no halló rastro de los chicos

- Maldición! – Dijo exasperada – no puedo creer que pese a tantas advertencias se hallan ido

- Claudia! – Dijo Dean Thomas – si, se fueron por la chimenea, hace como 15 minutos, yo estaba volviendo de la fiesta y vi a Neville decir Ministerio de Magia

- DEMONIOS POR QUE NUNCA ME HACEN CASO! – Gritó molesta y se dirigió al hueco del retrato rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore, dio la contraseña a la gárgola y toco la puerta

- adelante – dijo la voz del profesor Dumbledore

Claudia entró y se sentó sin esperar, no creía que las piernas le respondieran mucho tiempo mas

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento profesor, pero es algo muy grave – dijo Claudia atropelladamente – los chicos se fueron al ministerio, al departamento de misterios pues creen que Sirius esta en peligro

- ¿Como es posible? – exclamó Dumbledore

- Es una trampa de Voldemort, se los advertí y les dije que iría a ver si Sirius estaba bien en Grimmauld Place, pero la verdad es que fui a alertarlo de la traición de Kreacher y los planes de Voldemort y a instarle que no saliera bajo ningún concepto del cuartel, Kreacher me atacó para evitar que le dijese algo a Sirius pero gracias a Dios pude hacerlo antes y Sirius lo aturdió, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba pero eso me retrasó, cuando volví, ya se habían marchado, no pude evitarlo – dijo y se le salieron unas lagrimas

- Voy a alertar a la Orden, vamos para allá – dijo Dumbledore

- Yo intentaré detenerlos – dijo Claudia y salió corriendo del despacho

Al salir del despacho Claudia halló a Luna y Josh que volvían de la fiesta

- ¿Que sucedió? – preguntó Josh preocupado al ver la expresión de la chica

- No podría decírselos... – dijo Claudia casi al borde de las lágrimas – todo ha sido en vano

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Luna sin entender las palabras de su amiga

- Tengo que ir al Ministerio de Magia antes que sea muy tarde – dijo Claudia

- Nosotros iremos contigo – dijo Josh – no puedo dejarte ir sola

- NOO! – Gritó Claudia – es muy peligroso, ya se fueron ellos pese a mi advertencia y ahora debo ir yo por ellos antes de que sea tarde

- No acepto un no por respuesta, además, tu sabes que en un duelo puedes contar conmigo – dijo Josh con una ligera sonrisa – no en vano hemos estado practicando y para eso era el ED

- Tienes razón¡Pero es tan peligroso! – decía Claudia intentando convencerlos

- Vamos y punto – dijo Josh y arrastró a su hermana y a Claudia a la primera aula que encontraron

- Yo hubiese preferido usar los Thestrals pero la mejor opción es esta – dijo Josh agarrando un viejo Profeta del suelo – _PORTUS!_ – musitó y lo convirtió en un traslador

- Un momento, _ACCIO CAPA INVISIBLE_! – grito y la capa llegó poco después a sus manos

- ¿Para que es eso? – dijo Luna

- Es una capa invisible, es de Harry, me la llevo no vaya a ser que le necesitemos – respondió ella nerviosa

- Toquémoslo – dijo Luna al ver el traslador listo y los tres le pusieron una mano encima

- Por que me da la ligera impresión que todos han hecho lo que les da la gana – comento Claudia guardándose la capa entre la ropa

Tres... dos... uno... inmediatamente sintieron como un gancho a la altura de su ombligo y supieron que estaban viajando... ojalá que al Atrio del ministerio...


	31. Batalla campal

**hola mis queridisimos estoy muy contenta tengo 3 reviews y un nuevo lector!**

_bueno antes que nada les respondo a sus bellisimos reviews:_

**delia: **nena, no me molesto, comprendo que tengas problemas con tu conexion y no me incomoda por que se que siempre estas alli pendiente del fic, analizando, si el beso me parecio de lo mas bello (la cancion fue tan casual... la encontre en el primer CD de Kelly Clarkson y me fascino por la letra) me parecio hiper romantica la escena (Y eso que no tenia intencion de meter romance de veras en el fic) Kreacher si es un cochino traidor y casi evita que le diga la verdad a Sirius pero menos mal que tuve algo de suerte, esos imprudentes no me hicieron caso (al Harry le quiero volar la cabeza por azorado) Y ahora me toca a mi buscar a esos cabezas duras, intentare que Sirius no muera (JAJA YA ESTA ESCRITO EL FIN DEL FIC PERO NO DIGO SI MUERE O NO JEJE muajajaja risa diabolica) besos y hasta mañana

**John Croaker**: Si, "creo que empieza la accion y las mujeres somos la de la intuicion.."Upps eso es una cancion de Shakira bueno jeje volviendo al fic.

Josh pudo hacer el traslador ya que el es un alumno aventajado de 7mo curso y es muy bueno en encantamientos y DCAO ya presento los extasis y se graduó asi que ¿No crees que deberia saber hacerlos? son 34 Caps asi que ahora si quedan 3 para el gran final. Gracias por tu campaña para que logre mi meta... sere muuuy feliz y empezare a publicar ya la segunda temporada

**Aelita's chan**: Hola antes que nada bienvenida a mi fic, me alegro que estes leyendo y que te parezca buena, te informo como a los demas que tiene 2da temporada y si siguen dejandome esas bonitas palabras de aliento llegara al momento de la despedida de este, espero que sigas alli leyendo lo que sigue

_**A todos les comunico que llevo bastante adelantada la continuacion... termine hoy el capitulo 12 (algo mas gordo que el anterior) y aunque al principio pueda ser algo light como en este les aseguro que viene con mas locura bromas y diversion si llego a los 52 la continuacion no se hara esperar y para que no tengan probelmas en encontrarla decidi publicarla doble o sea, anexa aqui y tambien como historia aparte**_

bueno mis lectores les dejo con un nuevo capitulo y hasta mañana!

* * *

****

**Capitulo Treinta y uno: Batalla campal**

Al caer al suelo por la apariencia del sitio se percataron que habían llegado al Atrio del Ministerio de Magia

- ¿Y ahora¿A donde vamos? – preguntó Luna

- Tenemos que bajar, llegar al Departamento de Misterios y tener cuidado, los Mortífagos ya deben estar por allí

- ¿Mortífagos? – dijo Josh

- Si... y con un poco de mala suerte... en un rato... Lord Voldemort – dijo Claudia los hermanos se estremecieron al oír lo ultimo pero igual avanzaron hacia las escaleras

Mientras tanto Harry y los demás chicos buscaban el pasillo número noventa y siete

- Mira! Este es! – dijo Neville al ver la placa metálica de la pared

- Harry no! – dijo la voz de Claudia

- ¿Claudia? – preguntó Hermione pero luego un leve resplandor iluminó a los otros dos ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

- Les dije que no vinieran, ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Sirius está bien – Dijo Claudia con voz baja pero audible

- ya lo es – dijo una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras – Potter, toma la esfera y entrégamela ahora mismo

- Rayos!- pensó Claudia asustada -Yo no quiero vérmelas con los mortífagos¡¡No la contaré!

Claudia agarro a Josh y a Luna y buscaron luz para ver mejor la escena pero lo que vio la dejo helada ¡Estaban rodeados!

- somos ocho contra doce – le susurro al oído a Josh – nos van a hacer papilla

- No te puedes rendir – dijo Josh en susurros imperceptibles

- No pienso tomar nada para ustedes – dijo Harry bastante alto

-Claro que no... Quiero volver a mi casa algún día si es que Dumbledore encuentra la forma - pensó Claudia

- Claro que si lo harás... Agarren a la pequeña – dijo la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange

Claudia intuyó que lo mejor seria reagruparse, así se cuidarían mutuamente las espaldas y se acerco suavemente a Harry y los demás

- A ella no la tocaran! – dijo Neville asustado pero decidido

- Harry, tenemos que formar un tumulto para salir – le susurró Claudia

- Ok – le respondió Harry

- Tu crees que nosotros tememos a una partida de mocosos como ustedes? – dijo Lucius Malfoy

- No, pero al igual le digo algo: No nos vamos a rendir sin pelear – dijo Claudia alto

- destrocen las estanterías... – susurró Harry

- Entréguenme la profecía y quizá los deje salir con vida – dijo Malfoy sin inmutarse

- No les daremos nada Malfoy – dijo Claudia alto para ahogar las palabras de Harry, que no pudiesen ser oídas por los mortífagos

- cuando les diga...

- Para ser sangresucia eres más rebelde de lo que deberías... ¿una pequeña lección de respeto? – dijo Bellatrix

- YA! – gritó Harry

-_ REDUCTO_! – bramaron siete voces y todos echaron a correr

- _DESMAIUS_! – dijo Hermione

- _IMPEDIMENTA_! – dijo Josh apartando a un par de mortífagos

Los chicos corrieron hacia la salida apartando todo lo que había en su camino

- NO SE DISPERSEN! TENEMOS QUE ESTAR JUNTOS! – gritó Harry

Los mortífagos cerraron la puerta y les bloquearon el paso

- El co... de la m... - pensó Claudia – si la cosa sigue cambiando de la historia original hasta alguno de nosotros podría morir

- AGARRA LA PROFECIA Y ENTREGAMELA! – gritó Lucius

- NO! – Gritó Neville – haz lo que sea pero no se la des

- Longbottom eh? – Dijo Lucius acercándose – Tu familia esta acostumbrada a perder miembros por nuestra causa, tu muerte no la sorprenderá

- Para entregarle la maldita profecía tendrá que matarme – dijo Harry

Josh aprovechó el momento de distracción de los mortífagos, que estaban pendientes de la discusión y realizó un conjuro explosivo que los chicos usaron para escapar, Harry sin pensar agarró primero la bola de cristal se la guardó y echó a correr junto a los demás

- CORRAN! – gritó Claudia quien súbitamente fue halada por Josh y trato de huir de allí

Todos llegaron a la sala de los estantes que tenían los giratiempos, Claudia se percató y a toda prisa mientras Hermione y Josh cerraban las dos entradas tomó un giratiempo y se lo guardó dentro de la ropa. Quizá si fallaban... podría servirles

- Yo avisé a Dumbledore para que vinieran con los de la Orden, mientras tanto, Harry, si pasa algo, es preferible que destruyas la bola a que se las des, haz todo el ruido posible pero ninguno de ellos puede escuchar el contenid...

Las palabras de Claudia se quedaron ahogadas por el ruido de una puerta al estallar, Luna quien estaba mas cerca de ella, salio despedida hacia al estantería mas cercana y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

- _IMPEDIMIENTA! _– gritaron los mortífagos a Neville y Claudia quienes les iban a dar frente, estos dos cayeron de espaldas al suelo

- _DESMAIUS!_ – gritó Hermione aturdiendo a uno de ellos

- _EXPELLIARMUS!_ – gritó Claudia levantándose y haciendo que el mortífago saliese despedido hacia la puerta y quedando inconsciente por el golpe

- _ACCIO VARITA!_ – gritó Josh y al tenerla en sus manos la quebró, Neville que estaba recuperando la movilidad vio eso y se acerco al desmayado y le quebró la varita también

- tenemos que huir! Pero ¿Donde están Ginny y Ron? – dijo Harry percatándose de la falta de ellos

- No sé pero hay que buscarlos ¡Pero al mismo tiempo necesitamos dejar verdaderamente fuera de combate a estos! – dijo Neville

- Sin sus varitas no podrán hacer nada! – Dijo Josh – Vamos por los otros!

Los chicos abandonaron la estancia

- ¿Donde podrán estar? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa pero el ruido en una de las salas cercanas les llamo la atención

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY! – gritó una aguda voz femenina

- GINNY! – gritó Luna

Los chicos corrieron todo lo deprisa que sus piernas les permitían y llegaron a una sala que tenia aspecto de teatro, escalinatas y en el fondo del foso, un velo

- Maldición el velo! – Exclamó Claudia – No se le acerquen!

Los mortífagos aprovecharon ese lapsus de los chicos para atacar

- _Avada_... – dijo apuntando a Ginny

- _DESMAIUS!_ – Grito Harry aturdiéndolo a tiempo

- _REDUCTO!_ – grito Hermione al otro mortífago y explotó la varita en sus manos

- Malditos... – gritó el mortífago pero fue alcanzado por un hechizo aturdidor obra de Neville

- Tenemos que salir ¿Ginny que te sucede? – dijo Claudia asustada al ver la expresión en los ojos de la chica... OH NO!

- De aquí no saldrán vivos nunca! – gritó Ginny con maldad y le lanzo una maldición a Neville que no pudo preverlo y cayó al suelo

- Esta hechizada! Esta bajo la maldición Imperius! – dijo Hermione comprendiendo

- ¿se valen las groserías...? – Preguntó Claudia – Por que co..$#€. Esto definitivamente es el colmo

- No es el momento para esas tonterías – dijo Hermione molesta

- Lo siento Ginny... _DESMAIUS! – _Claudia aturdió a la chica

- ¿te volviste loca? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Y como rayos crees que podía dejarla así, si tu hermana esta controlada por que sé yo quién...VAMONOS! – gritó Claudia exasperada

Neville se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Josh pero un grito los hizo sobresaltar

- OH NOOOOO! – gritó Luna plenamente aterrada


	32. Continúa la batalla contra los Mortios

**hola mis queridos lectores hoy un capitulo mas del fic**

_pero como siempre primero respondo mis lindos reviews_

_**Delia**: Gracias por dejarme rw si, intentare no matar a Sirius (muajaja ) y la segunda parte ya va bastante adelantada solo que veo que si sigue como va sera mas larga que esta historia (imaginense eso...) Si me cumplen lo de los 52rw empezare muy pero muy prnto (quizaquince dias para tener algo mas adelantado) Besos y hasta mañana_

_**John Croaker**: Cuando veas que fue lo que asusto a Luna quiero imaginarme que cara tendrias tu, es cierto tenemos unos mortios fuera de combate pero... Quedan varios y son los mas peligrosos, me hace tran feliz que digan que les encanta mi historia! No saben lo bien que me hace sentir pese a que no obtenga tanto rw como otros autores e historias aqui pero igual me hacen feliz y aqui sigo y seguire mientras haya alguien que me lea_

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy_

* * *

****

**Capitulo Treinta y dos: Continúa la batalla contra los Mortios ¿Alguien más?**

Cuando todos vieron hacia la puerta de la sala, vieron una alta figura vestida de negro, sus ojos rojos irradiaban malignidad, su nariz, sus facciones, eran parecidas a la de una serpiente...

- Dios santo... no puede ser... – dijo Claudia con el rostro lívido

- Voldemort – musitó Harry con un tono de odio que los demás jamás le habían oído

- Así es, Harry Potter, nos volvemos a ver – dijo pausadamente Lord Voldemort – ya veo que esta vez trajiste a tus amiguitos de compañía, que lastima que los vayas a ver morir uno por uno

- aquí nadie va a morir – dijo Harry, quien pese a todo, no sentía miedo por el sino por sus amigos, ninguno de ellos merecía morir, no cuando Claudia se lo había advertido, no cuando esto era una guerra entre Voldemort y él

- Valiente Potter... pero no te bastará para salvarlos, veamos a quienes tenemos aquí, tu... seguramente Longbottom... ¿Verdad? – Neville tembló involuntariamente - Un mago sangre limpia, último vástago de su familia, tu historia quedara aquí... más heroico que tus padres ya que están en San Mungo... por no querer cooperar con mis fieles mortífagos ... ustedes... Weasleys... – Ginny que yacía desmayada y Ron quien estaba petrificado de miedo - sangre limpia pero al mismo tiempo, traidores a la sangre, sus padres y hermanos han molestado mucho mis planes... especialmente el entrometido de tu padre... pero hoy me cobrare algo de esa molestia con sus vidas... ustedes... Lovegood... – Josh agarro la mano de su hermana y se acerco un poco a Claudia a la vez - de una familia de magos sangre limpia también pero con nada de sentido común, que interesante... ahh y ustedes dos – Claudia bajo la cabeza para que Voldemort no leyera su mente, que pensara que era a causa del miedo y Hermione que estaba pálida y fría mirándolo – un par de sangre sucias de la misma familia, si...ya lo se todo... – dijo al ver que Hermione tragaba en seco, preguntándose que tanto sabría – demasiado conocimiento en vano... ¡Igual, sus padres jamás entenderán el honor de haber sido liquidados por mi!

Todos los presentes estaban aterrados, una cosa era enfrentarse a los mortífagos, que ya era bastante trabajo y otra cosa, muy distinta, enfrentarse al mismísimo quienes-ustedes-saben en persona, no ha habido mago aparte de Harry actualmente que pueda alardear de haber sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento directo con el

- Bueno vamos a empezar con... – Voldemort dirigió una rápida mirada todos y con un hechizo haló a Hermione alejándola de todos los demás quienes miraban aterrados - _CRUCIO_

Un par de mortífagos entraron a la sala, Hermione cayó al suelo gritando entre los dolores terribles de la maldición, Claudia miró con odio a Voldemort y su mirada se posó en los recién llegados, y antes de que pudiera alguien decir algo, ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, un grito desgarrador: también había caído bajo una maldición que lanzó uno de los mortífagos y quedó inconsciente, cuando Neville y Josh miraron a ver de quien se trataba, reconocieron a Lucius Malfoy quien sonrió con satisfacción

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? – pregunto Harry con frialdad, pues pensó que lo mas sensato era entretenerlo y tratar de ganar algo de tiempo a que llegara la Orden, para evitar que atacaran a los demás

- Mejora tus modales Potter, Dumbledore no le gustaría verte así de maleducado – dijo Voldemort – pobre anciano... quiero disfrutar de su cara cuando encuentre tu cadáver

- Para ello tendrás que luchar – dijo Harry – no me pienso rendir tan fácilmente

- siempre tan valiente... pero no tengo tiempo para oír tu cháchara inútil – dijo Voldemort

- AMO! AMO! – Gritó Bellatrix Lestrange llegando a la sala – tenemos que huir...

- cállate Bella – dijo sin prestarle atención – sin rodeos Potter, dame la profecía

- No se la pienso dar – dijo Harry

- AMO! – gritó de nuevo Bellatrix pero en ese momento se oyó una explosión y Harry se guardó muy bien la esfera de cristal

- Corran! – dijo Harry al ver que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix llegaban en su auxilio

Neville y Josh corrieron a agarrar a Hermione y Claudia, que yacían en el suelo y a quitarlas del medio, pues los mortífagos y los de la Orden estaban lanzándose maldiciones y contra maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, Ron ya había agarrado a su hermana que estaba aturdida desde que Claudia la hechizó

- Harry! Agarra a los chicos y salgan de aquí – dijo Remus

Dumbledore, estaba presente junto a Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Bill, y unos dos aurores mas batiéndose con los mortífagos

Los chicos a duras penas salieron de la cámara de la muerte, Harry iba al frente varita en mano repeliendo algunas maldiciones mientras que Neville, Josh y Ron sacaban a las tres chicas inconscientes, por otro lado Luna iba al lado de Josh en la retaguardia con un pie fracturado y una herida en la cabeza, pero igual defendiendo la retirada de los chicos

- Sirius! – grito Harry al verle salir de la chimenea del Atrio cuando ellos llegaban con los heridos

- Después hablamos ¡Salgamos de aquí! – dijo Sirius

- No podremos llevarlas por la chimenea, están muy mal para usar la red flu

- No hace falta! - dijo Josh que agarró el periódico que los había traído – Es el traslador que usamos, toquémoslo todos, nos llevara a Hogwarts

- Perfecto! Un traslador! – Dijo Sirius – agarren duro a las chicas y pónganle un dedo encima

Todos lo tocaron... tres...dos... uno... en ese instante apareció Cornelius Fudge en el Atrio pero el traslador ya se había puesto en funcionamiento

Todos cayeron de golpe en el colegio, en la sala de los menesteres

- Yo me debo ir... pero luego hablaremos Harry – dijo Sirius y haciendo otro traslador, se fue

- Tenemos que llevarlas a la enfermería – dijo Neville preocupado – todas las chicas están heridas

- vamos – dijo Harry mas tranquilo, habían llegado a territorio seguro

Mientras tanto en el ministerio

- QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI! – Gritó la voz de Cornelius Fudge histérico

- Señor! Aquí estaba Quien-usted-sabe – dijo un auror – nosotros llegamos por que nos enviaron una lechuza

- ¿Y quien dio el aviso? – preguntó Fudge altanero

- YO – dijo la voz profunda del director de Hogwarts

- USTED! – Exclamo Fudge – que demonios significa esto

- Significa que aquí tiene la prueba de que Voldemort esta vivo y activo – dijo Dumbledore – significa que estamos en guerra, significa que usted debe darse cuenta que estaba equivocado

- Y Sirius Black¿Que pinta el aquí? – dijo Fudge

- El es un inocente que ha pagado por un crimen que no cometió, pero podrá declarar ante el Wizengamot en pleno si desea, pero antes que nada, aquí hay varios mortífagos fugitivos de Azkaban, entre ellos, su querido amigo, Lucius Malfoy

Al decir esto varios miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica junto a unos Aurores llevaban a los mortífagos que estaba inmovilizados mediante cuerdas invisibles y a la cabeza, Lucius Malfoy, aun altanero y arrogante

-TU! No... no puedo creerlo – dijo Fudge balbuceando

- No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho... El lado tenebroso se alzará y nosotros reinaremos en el mundo Mágico Fudge, el poder quedara solo en las manos de quienes como yo, estamos con el Señor Oscuro – dijo arrogante y salio llevado por varios aurores

- hay mucho que explicarle a la comunidad mágica ¿no crees? – dijo Dumbledore ante la mirada de desconcierto de Fudge


	33. Recuperación una despedida muy triste

**Hola, es lamentable pero es el penultimo capitulo, ya me duele la despedida**

_Pero me toca responderles sus reviews (por cierto me faltan 6 para la meta... no sean malos, haganme el milagro por Merlín) sino tengo los 52 RW, no pongo el lunes el capitulo final... ya saben_

_Delia: Hola! No, la intencion inicial del fic era evitar la muerte de Sirius y me esforce (Claudia se dobla ante la hernia del esfuerzo por salvarle) Y Dumbledore merecia la oportunidad de poner al "Ministrico" ese en su sitio, las chicas estan de pronostico reservado, solo Luna es la que salio con menos daño (es lo unico que os adelanto) y aqui esta el capitulo _

_John Croaker: Gracioso, me sono al niño-__que-__vivio, desafortunadamente he de irme a casa (buaaa no quelo) Y de volver... ahora no lo se... temo hacer una segunda etapa que no cumpla con las expectativas, pero si me quieren ayudar, mandenme que les gustaria que sucediese y asi integrarlo a la historia que llevo ya hecha, incluido si quieren que le haga mas bromas a Snpe que les gustaria ver... seria muy util _

_Bueno mis amores los dejo por hoy, que pasen un feliz fin de semana

* * *

_

**Capitulo Treinta y tres: Recuperación... una despedida muy triste**

Las chicas estaban en la enfermería, los chicos las acompañaban, Luna estaba en la primera cama, seguida de Ginny, luego Claudia y por ultimo Hermione, Harry, Ron y Neville paseaban nerviosos y Josh por ultimo salió de la enfermería un momento a pensar a solas.

- La señora Pomfrey dijo que Ginny, Hermione y Claudia tendrán que permanecer aquí todavía – dijo Neville que estaba sentado en una silla entre las camas de Ginny y Claudia, cuando Harry regresó de la torre a donde fue a darse un baño – y ninguna de las tres ha recuperado el conocimiento

- ¿Y por qué? – pregunto Harry sentándose entre Hermione y Claudia

- Ginny esta aun delicada por los efectos de la maldición imperius, Hermione tuvo una fuerte conmoción por la maldición cruciatus y Claudia esta inconsciente por la maldición que le lanzó Malfoy, la señora Pomfrey dijo que era muy fuerte, fue un milagro que sobreviviera, ya salió de la enfermería pero antes les dio a las tres, una poción herbovitalizante y no despiertan

- Déjalas descansar, fue una noche muy dura – dijo Harry – por lo menos están vivas y son fuertes, eso es lo que cuenta, anda a cambiarte, yo me quedare aquí con ellas

Neville salió de la enfermería y Harry se quedó a solas con ellas

Había sido una noche muy pero muy larga, habían abandonado la fiesta cerca de las 12 y media y ya había amanecido, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando, habían peleado por una bola de cristal que reposaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Harry, aun intacta, Harry intuía que la respuesta a sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort estaban allí, en esa diminuta bola, pero Dumbledore aun no había aparecido y el supuso que tendría que ver con el desastre en el Ministerio

Harry miro a las chicas que estaban inconcientes una por una, Ginny, la hermanita de su mejor amigo, la chica que siempre había estado enamorada de el y había soportado estoicamente que el no sintiese lo mismo por ella, y sin embargo, nunca le había dado la espalda, Hermione, su mejor amiga, como si fuera su hermana, la que nunca había dudado en regañarlo y tratar de encausarlo por el buen camino, que siempre estaba leal y fiel allí, sabiendo que siempre podría contar con ella, y Claudia, ella no era de allí como las demás, pero llegó y siempre usó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para ayudarlo, para protegerlo, para apoyarlo incondicionalmente, con ella había aprendido muchas cosas, ella lo quería, a su manera, pero lo adoraba y siempre estuvo allí dispuesta a todo

- Por que Voldemort tiene que atacar a los que quiero... – pensó en voz alta

- Por que sabe que el punto débil de alguien como tu es sus seres queridos – musito Hermione despertando

- Hermione! – dijo Harry animado al verla despierta y lúcida y la abrazó – me alegra que hayas despertado

- ¿Que ha pasado? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿como están todos?

- Están bien – dijo Harry – todos estamos bien, quiero pedirte perdón, por mi imprudencia, si no los hubiera convencido de ir, no estarían así, Ginny y Claudia aun siguen inconscientes, los demás estamos bien

- ya se recuperaran – dijo Hermione – ya todo pasó

- Por mi parte, ya estoy de vuelta – susurró una voz a sus espaldas, Harry se volvió y vio a Claudia despertando

- Claudia! Cuanto me alegro – dijo y sin contenerse se levantó y le dio un beso

- Harry, contrólate – dijo Claudia jocosa – no vengo del mas allá, estaba mucho mas cerca

Hermione y Harry soltaron una breve risa

- Como te sientes Hermione? – dijo Claudia

- solo me duele todo el cuerpo – contestó Hermione – ¿Y tu?

- Estoy bien – dijo Claudia – ¿Como esta Ginny?

- Aun no despierta pero lo hará pronto – dijo Harry – hace quince minutos todas ustedes estaban aun inconscientes

- ¿Sirius? – Pregunto Claudia preocupada – ¿está bien?

- Si, el nos buscó en el ministerio – Dijo Harry y Claudia ahogó un grito – y nos acompaño al colegio, el esta bien

- Bueno, al menos tengo la satisfacción de saber que logré mi cometido – dijo Claudia con voz aliviada - ¿Conservaste la profecía¿Se rompió¿La oyeron?

- Esta aquí en mi bolsillo – dijo Harry – perfectamente bien

- Dios esto es un milagro – musitó Claudia incrédula

- ¿Me puedes explicar cual es el misterio? – pregunto Hermione algo molesta

- Harry tiene en sus manos la profecía que formulo Trelawney acerca del nacimiento del único con el poder para vencer a Voldemort, ese eres tú Harry, y es tu destino pues "Ninguno de ellos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida", Voldemort estaba obsesionado con saber su contenido pues el lo único que sabe es que eres tú, el elegido, el más poderoso rival y la persona que acabara con el

Hermione y Harry se quedaron sin habla

- Tuve miedo cuando llegó al Ministerio, yo baje la cabeza para evitar que al mirarme a los ojos, usara legeremancia y supiese toda la información, Sirius estaba preocupado por ello, por que no podía proporcionarle esto que sé, es extremadamente peligroso, pero no te preocupes Harry, llegado el momento, tú lo vencerás – dijo Claudia y se incorporo en la cama

- ¿Que más sabes? – pregunto Harry ansioso ¿que dice por completo la profecía?

- Todo, pero no te puedo decir mas, confórmate con saber que he cambiado la historia para tu bien, se suponía que Sirius Black moría en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange y que el registro de la profecía que tenia el Ministerio, o sea, esa bola que tienes, se había roto por que a Neville se le había caído de la túnica – dijo Claudia – lo que me obsesionó desde el principio era evitar que Sirius muriese, sabia cuanto habías sufrido por esa perdida y quise evitarla aunque no sé las consecuencias que eso traerá después, solo se que me iré tranquila

- ¿te irás? – dijo Harry casi sin voz

- Yo no pertenezco aquí Harry, fue un año magnifico pero yo debo volver, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, por eso siempre te dije que no te ilusionaras conmigo – dijo Claudia – pero quiero que recuerdes algo, te quiero y esté en el mundo en que esté, nunca dejare de hacerlo y jamás te olvidaré

- Y nosotros a ti tampoco – dijo Ginny levantándose

- GINNY! – grito Claudia emocionada y Harry se acerco a ella a verla

- Bueno es suficiente, salgan unas horas, estas pacientes deben descansar – dijo Madame Pomfrey – es raro que esta vez no estés tu aquí también

- No se acostumbre a mi presencia Madame Pomfrey, que no quiero ser un habitual – dijo Harry

- Lo eres, pasas por aquí varias veces por año – dijo Pomfrey y sacó a Harry de la enfermería, les trajo el almuerzo a las chicas y ellas comieron animadamente

Al día siguiente les dieron de alta y todos ocho salieron rumbo al lago a pasar el último día de colegio

- Bueno, creo que te debo una disculpa, me he portado muy mal contigo y no lo merecías – Dijo Harry – te juzgue por ser Slytherin sin oír nada y no debí hacerlo

- No importa, te entiendo – dijo Josh – tu a mi tampoco me caías muy bien

- He oído muy buenos comentarios acerca de la fiesta – dijo Luna – todos dicen que estuvo magnifica

- Me alegro, esa será una manera de que no me olviden – dijo Claudia y saco unos sobres de pergamino de su mochila – tomen – dijo entregándole uno a cada uno de ellos – quiero que los lean solo cuando lleguen a casa o en el expreso, es mi ultima recomendación para cada uno de ustedes

- ¿es definitivo? – preguntó Josh

-Si, he de volver a casa – dijo Claudia – pero de eso hablaremos después ¡Tengo hambre! Por que no nos metemos a las cocinas...quiero Pay de manzana

- dale con lo del pay! – exclamo Neville y Claudia le lanzó la mochila

- te quejas y luego vas y comes! – dijo ella riendo

Al día siguiente todos habían hecho su baúl, Claudia le había devuelto a McGonagall las túnicas del colegio, a Hermione y a Ginny las cosas que le habían prestado y todo lo demás y se reunió con ellos en el vestíbulo, los chicos irían a Hogsmeade y se irían en el expreso de Hogwarts mientras que Claudia si iría con un hechizo complejo en el despacho del director

- Gracias por todo chicos! – Dijo al despedirse – los quiero mucho

Se le salieron las lágrimas y besó a uno por uno

- Cuídense y no se olviden nunca de mi! – Dijo – he pasado el mejor año de mi vida junto a ustedes

- Nunca lo haremos Clau, gracias por ayudarme - dijo Ron

- Gracias por haberme permitido conocerte – dijo Josh

- Gracias por todos tus consejos y ayudas – dijo Hermione

- Gracias por hacer que creyera en mí – dijo Neville

- Gracias por apoyarme y todo lo que hiciste por mi – dijo Harry

- Gracias por todas tus palabras y los momentos de risa que pasamos – dijo Ginny

- Gracias por haberme ayudado a tener algo invaluable: amigos – dijo Luna

- Ay ya! Me hacen llorar – dijo Claudia dándole rienda suelta a las lagrimas – de veras los quiero mucho

- Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir – dijo Harry con pesar – ojalá nos volvamos a ver

Claudia solo asintió... estaba llorando tanto que no pudo evitarlo y corrió, y abrazó a uno por uno, a Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron... quien realmente se sintió un poco incomodo por esa demostración, a Josh y a Harry

- Recuerden abrir las cartas en el Expreso! – gritó Claudia cuando ellos se alejaban

En ese momento paso Draco Malfoy seguido de Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy; Draco y Claudia intercambiaron una breve mirada y el siguió su camino junto a sus compañeros sin decir nada

- ADIOS! – dijeron Harry y los demás y bajaron las escalinatas y Claudia subió al despacho de Dumbledore

- Hola Sirius! – dijo Claudia al verle allí

- quise venir a despedirte, Harry me contó que hiciste por mi y quería venir a agradecértelo – dijo el cariñosamente

- No hacia falta, lo hice por que consideré que era lo menos que podía hacer – dijo Claudia ruborizada por la pena

En medio de la estancia había una estrella encerrada en un círculo mágico, lleno de complejos símbolos y signos escritos

Bueno, señorita, es hora de volver a casa – dijo Dumbledore – métase en este circulo mágico relajada y confiada, concentrándose en su casa, yo la devolveré a la fecha exacta en que salio de allá, con una diferencia de dos horasmas o menos, usted probablemente no recuerde nada de esto y piense que fue un sueño¿preparada?

- Gracias Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Claudia, ella asintió y se adentro en el circulo – adiós profesor, adiós Sirius, cuídate mucho

Dumbledore recito unas palabras en latín

"Tempo reverto et somnus memento" – musitó Dumbledore y todo se desvaneció...


	34. Las cartas de despedida y un regreso

**Bueno, he aqui el capitulo final... el momento de la despedida **

a mi juicio este capitulo es el mas bello y emotivo, ojala les guste ya que de veras fue hecho con tantisimo cariño... para todos ustedes en especial para Delia y John Croaker

Y antes que todo respondo los rew

**Delia**: Gracias, me alegra haberte conmovido. Si habra segunda temporada, esta definitivo hoy le he dado mas toquecitos, pero les adelanto algo, el que viene tiene algo de drama, algo de locuras, bromas si me mandan mas ideas, pero un cambio a esta original, ya hoy voy por el capitulo 17 espero pulir esta semana y la otra lo empiezo a subir de todos modos mañana empiezo a subir otra historia que acabo de terminar, es de suspenso y se llamara **_"El misterio de los Dioses de Tali - Niangara" _**ojala que la lean mientras pasa esta semana y les guste, besos wapa y hasta pronto

**John Croaker**:Tu rw jamas sera humilde,para mi es valiosisimo aunque no lo creas, significa que aun puedo transmitir sensaciones con mis palabras (sin corte de otro pensar ok... no sean mal pensados) y que mi historia te gusta como para seguirla, el haber dicho eso sobre_**no se preocupe por "no cumplir las expectativas", si a los demas no les gusta, ellos se lo pierden :D**_ fue fundamental para terminarme a decirdir subir el lunes 3/4/06 la segunda temporada, besos wapo y hasta la semana que viene

Y me faltan dos! no mas dos! Soy casi casi feliz

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Treinta y cuatro: Las cartas de despedida y un regreso**

Mientras tanto en el expreso de Hogwarts cada quien abrió su carta

Josh abrió su carta y leyó:

_**Querido Josh**:_

_Para cuando lo leas, estaré muy lejos, sin embargo, nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mi_

_Eres una gran persona pero he de pedirte un favor, tú hermana necesita de tu compañía, no la dejes de lado solo por que están en casas distintas, piensa que lo más importante es el nexo de familia que los une, no dejes que por ser un miembro mas de la casa de Salazar Slytherin caigas por el lado oscuro, la luz es la única vía para la salvación del mundo mágico, no lo olvides_

_Nunca dejes perder tu esencia por estar en esa casa, lo mas importante son tus decisiones que serán las únicas que te conduzcan en la vida_

_Los momentos que pase contigo fueron únicos, gracias por la ternura que me diste_

_Nunca te olvidare y espero que tu tampoco te olvides de mi_

_Claudia_

Ginny abrió su carta

_**Querida Ginny**:_

_Mi pequeña pelirroja, gracias por devolverme el ánimo cuando me abatí, eres la sonrisa permanente y la alegría de vivir_

_Nunca dejes de luchar, el amor llegara en el momento menos pensado y como dice un refrán de mi tierra: lo que es del cura va pa la iglesia, si Harry realmente es el amor ira hasta ti, si no, la vida se encargara de poner en tu camino lo mejor, pues tú te lo mereces_

_Ayuda a Ron, el tiene que abrirse mas a sus sentimientos y tu eres la única aparte de Hermione que puede hacerlo_

_Apoya a tu familia y no permitas que se desunan, tienes un tesoro que debes cuidar, despídeme de ellos y diles a los gemelos que los quiero y que nunca olvidare lo mucho que me reí gracias a lo que hicimos_

_Cuídate pelirroja, te encargo a Harry_

_Claudia_

Luego Ron abrió su carta

_**Querido Ron:**_

_Deja de ruborizarte por que te den una muestra de afecto!_

_No quiero saber que te has vuelto a sentir inferior por que no lo eres y nunca lo has sido_

_Eres una extraordinaria persona, debo admitir que no me caías bien pero una vez que te conocí me di cuenta del gran ser humano que eres, no permitas que envidias o ambiciones desmedidas corrompan tu ser, eres especial por ser quien eres, no por ser el premio anual, el prefecto, el capitán del equipo de quidditch o cualquier puesto que haya alcanzado quien sea _

_Para que mejores en la vida y te sientas mas a gusto debes por empezar a creer en ti, la autoconfianza es una llave muy importante en el existo, si tu crees que puedes, podrás_

_No dejes de apoyar a Harry en su misión, tu eres su mejor amigo y el te considera su hermano, la persona por quien no dudaría jamás en arriesgarlo todo_

_Demuéstrale a Hermione que te importa, no con celos ni estúpidas peleas, sino abriéndole tu corazón y entregándole el cariño que sientes por ella, solo así serán felices en verdad, no pienses que el amor el cursi, al contrario, es lo que hace que dos personas conozcan el verdadero significado de la vida, demostrarlo hace que los lazos sean cada día mas fuertes y recuerda, jamás el demostrar el amor que sientes por otra persona ira en detrimento de tu hombría _

_Cuídate mucho Ron,_

_Claudia_

Luna abrió su carta

_**Querida Luna, ahora mi ex – cuñi**_

_En este año, he conocido a una gran amiga: Tu_

_No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte sola, confío que los lazos que hicimos todos este año, perduren y se haga una bella y sólida amistad entre todos_

_No te sientas extraña o rara, solo por que haya una partida de imbeciles que te digan lunática, el ser distinta y/o excéntrica no es malo, al contrario, da a entender que eres especial y única en su tipo y eso algún día veras que es una ventaja_

_Tu hermano estará siempre a tu lado, el te quiere y no le importará nada, él ha aprendido la lección y volverán a ser los hermanos unidos que fueron en su niñez, sin la estupidez de las casas_

_Ten fe y paciencia, no te alejes de los chicos, especialmente de Neville, tu sabes que el no es muy ducho en materia amorosa pero poco a poco superara la misma falta de confianza que tiene en si mismo y podrán ser la linda pareja que sueñas ser_

_Fuiste y serás una gran amiga, nunca podré olvidar tu sinceridad al decir las cosas, me recuerdas a mi misma, te quiero mucho y jamás te dejare de recordar este donde este y ojala tu tampoco te olvides muy fácil de mi_

_Nunca volverás a estar sola si aprendes el secreto de sentirte bien contigo misma_

_Con cariño, _

_Claudia_

Hermione abrió su carta, en ella estaba el giratiempo que Claudia había sustraído del ministerio

_**Querida Hermione... la prima mas inolvidable que tendré**_

_Aquí te dejo un regalito que "pedí prestado" en el Ministerio el día de nuestra incursión, se que les será muy útil _

_Gracias por guardar tan bien el secreto de mi llegada a Hogwarts, por apoyarme, reprenderme y ayudarme cuando lo necesite, me hubiese gustado que de verdad fueras mi prima, ya que aprendí a quererte como si fueras la hermana que no tengo_

_TÚ mejor que nadie sabe que vienen tiempos difíciles, pero como dijo Dumbledore "Si nos mantenemos unidos..." podrán superar cualquier obstáculo_

_Sigue al lado de Harry y Ron, a este ultimo cabezota perdónale lo ordinario, sabes que es un buen chico solo que no esta acostumbrado a demostrar lo que siente y es demasiado testarudo _

_Ayuda a Neville y a Luna ahora que yo no estaré, te los confío para que los conduzcas y les brindes la amistad que ellos te reciprocarán_

_Recuerda que belleza y vanidad por un lado y la inteligencia y libros NO ESTAN REÑIDOS, disfruta del hecho de ser mujer y de ser inteligente al mismo tiempo y explota todo tu potencial, el maquillaje y la vestimenta adecuadas hacen maravillas y no te sorben el seso si lo sabes controlar_

_Nunca podré olvidarte, te quiero muchísimo y no sabes cuanta falta me vas a hacer, espero que no te olvides de la loca que el destino te puso como prima temporal y donde estés, siempre guardes un rinconcito de tus recuerdos para mí_

_Cuídate mucho y sigue adelante como hasta ahora_

_Claudia_

_P.D. mata a Malfoy...se me olvido hacerlo antes de irme_

Neville abrió su carta y leyó

_**Querido Neville: Mi mejor amigo**_

_Espero que todo lo que te intente enseñar haya quedado grabado no solo en tu mente sino también en tu corazón_

_Al cambiar la varita y al cambiar de mentalidad, haz logrado ser un mago muy bueno del que tu abuela se sentirá muy orgullosa, el confiar en ti mismo te ayudo muchísimo y yo por mi parte estoy muy contenta de haberte podido ayudar_

_Me gustaría que siguieras cultivando la amistad y compañía de Luna, ella es alguien con mucho para dar pero muy sola y rechazada y tu sabes muy bien cuan diferente puede ser ella, que la conocimos mejor que nadie, ella te quiere mucho y yo se que tu también sientes algo por ella, no pienses en el que dirán, piensa que es lo que realmente TU y solo tu quieres_

_Mantén el grupo con Harry y los demás, ellos también te aprecian y se sentirán muy bien de poder contar con tu amistad_

_Para ser grande hay que empezar por pensar en grande_

_Te quiero mucho, fuiste el mejor amigo que tuve y mi confidente, gracias por ser tan único y especial, no cambies y conserva ese Neville Longbottom tierno que hay dentro de ti, por más años que pasen, nunca me olvides que jamás podré olvidar al mejor amigo que pude desear_

_Claudia_

Harry abrió su carta, en ella iba una varita mágica

_**Querido Harry: Mi amor imposible**_

_Cuando leas esta carta, yo habré vuelto a mi casa, quiero que sepas que este año me sirvió de mucho y espero que a ti también, te quiero y jamás te olvidaré._

_Nunca permitas que tu corazón se corrompa con odio, deseos de venganza, el arma mas poderosa que tienes es el amor, el amor por tus semejantes, el amor por tus seres queridos, tienes mucha gente que te adora y haría lo que fuera por ti, valora ese don que te dio la vida luego de quitarte tantas_

_No importa que no seas el primero de la clase, el mejor mago no es necesariamente el premio anual de Hogwarts, aunque sea agradable recibirlo _

_Tu tienes la fuerza que acabara con la oscuridad, con Voldemort, solo ten fe en ti mismo y hazle caso a Dumbledore, excepto si es para decirte que confíes en Snape, el día que lo venzas, me sentiré muy orgullosa de ti y no dudes que donde estoy me enteraré_

_Te conocí niño, te dejo hombre, lo que pasamos juntos fue algo mágico e irrepetible, fue mi sueño hecho realidad, el momento mas mágico que viví en Hogwarts y ojala para ti haya sido un buen recuerdo, que nunca olvides ese día, sin embargo me toca partir y dejarle el camino a la persona destinada para ti, pero el día que conozcas a tu verdadero amor, no lo dejes pasar, lo que se, es que esta mas cerca de ti de lo que piensas_

_Quiero decirte que de veras te quise con todo y si no quise estar contigo, fue para tratar de ahorrarte un pequeño dolorcito de despedida, lo que mas desearía es no tener que irme de tu lado pero lamentándolo mucho debo volver, quizá Merlín me depare que nos veamos de nuevo algún día_

_No me olvides nunca, te dejo mi varita como prueba de que si una muggle como yo pudo ser llegar a hacer magia, tu puedes hacer muchísimo mas_

_Te quiere_

_Claudia... _

- Claudia! – Gritó su madre – tengo rato llamándote, te quedaste dormida!

- ¿Dormida? – Preguntó Claudia incrédula – no... puede ser...

- Claro... te quedaste dormida leyendo – dijo su madre aun sin comprender el desconcierto de la chica

- pero si yo estuve fuera un año yo... yo... – dijo pero el animo que tenia se desvaneció al instante - ¿solo fue un sueño?

- ¿Y que creías tu que era? – Dijo ella – te estoy esperando... vámonos

- Ya voy – dijo y se levanto triste... todo ese año, Harry, Josh, Draco, la fiesta, los TIMOS, el Ministerio... todo había sido un sueño

- No lo puedo creer...fue tan real – dijo y se levantó de un golpe de la cama pero algo frío se pego a su pecho dándole un leve golpecito, ella tanteo su cuello y noto algo como una cadena... al sacarla... había una cadena de plata con un pentagrama...

- El regalo de navidad de Harry – dijo ella y rápidamente buscó con la vista su mano izquierda y la muñeca derecha: ahí estaban el anillo que le regaló Josh y la pulsera que le había regalado Hermione

- Esto no fue un sueño – dijo ella con una enorme alegría admirando el pentagrama – fue una hermosa realidad

_-- Fin -- _

Bueno este es el capitulo final de esta historia que espero les haya gustado a todos, gracias a los que la leyeron, que se entretuvieron un rato con ella, gracias de verdad por estar allí, y a todos los que la siguieron y dejaron esos hermosos reviews también muchísimas gracias, los quiero mucho a todos

Y pensar que esta historia inicialmente era un pequeño proyecto y tal! Termino siendo la más larga historia que he escrito

Gracias a mis fieles lectores que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme sus reviews:

**_Delia_**

**_Griffmoon_**

**_John Croaker_**

**_Cygnus A.V.P Kinomoto_**

**_Laia Bourne_**

**_-Montse90-_**

**_Aelita's chan_**

**_shiras kino _**

**_Ignasi_**

**_Brams_**

hoy contabilice 50 RW al finalizar bueno, espero que mejore

¿Están seguros que todo se acaba aquí¿Hago una segunda parte?

Bueno, en ustedes esta la ultima palabra...

Hasta una próxima historia

_Claudia Granger_


End file.
